Pokemon, Viaje Archipielago Diamante
by Kain Dark Label
Summary: Ahora para todos los seguidores del fic la entrada de Brendan y May espero disfruten la actualizacion y prometo poner el proximo cap pronto bien hasta pronto y dejen review!
1. cap1viaje de inicio

**Disclaimer: los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores... ademas los Oc's utilizados en este fic son de sus propietarios**

**Pokemón, Viaje del Archipiélago Liga Diamante**

**Cáp. 1 El Inicio del Viaje**

" en un barco en medio del mar azul y profundo lleva consigo a una chica quien será la que lleve consigo un gran destino y una gran aventura en su por venir, volando sobre ellos una serie de Wingull y Peliper solamente se nota un tanto molesta y un poco triste al ver frente a ella la ciudad en la isla que será su nuevo hogar"

.-( mi nombre es Catra Ivanov y tengo 14 años soy procedente de la región de Hoen tuve que dejar atrás a mis amigos, mi escuela, y mi casa debido a que mi padre fue contratado por un científico pokemón en la isla carbón del archipiélago diamante hace unas semanas y nos pidió a mi madre y a mi que fuéramos a vivir ahí)…hay que aburrido…tener que empezar todo de nuevo-. "mirando Catra una linda chica de altura de 1.65, delgada de piel blanca, ojos azules, pelo largo (un poco mas arriba de la cintura) de color castaño claro y suelto con polera de color blanco con rojo, pantalones azules, largos, sueltos y con artos bolsillos, zapatillas deportivas (casi no se ven por los pantalones), una cadena atada al pantalón, una gorra para atrás y unos guantes negros sin dedos de color negro, como el barco atraca en el puerto de una pequeña cuidad la cual no parece ser la mas animada del mundo viéndose solamente unas cuantas personas en el puerto"

.- Caty cariño tengo que pedirte un favor…ve al laboratorio del profesor Helmut y dile a tu padre que ya hemos llegado para evitar que se preocupe, yo iré a la nueva casa para empezar a desempacar y tendré todo listo gracias al sistema de mudanzas pokemon, por cierto el laboratorio es la casa grandota sobre la colina…bien cielo gracias y hasta pronto…a por cierto si ocupas algo llama por el pokegear…adiós cuídate y trata de hacer algún amigo en el camino-. "subiéndose la madre de Catra en un camión de mudanzas pokemon antes de que su hija pudiese decir ni media palabra y retirándose de hay"

.- si como no…hay que familia me tengo me llevan lejos de mis amigos y ahora tengo que servir de mensajera…bueno por lo menos así podré ver a papá-. "saliendo Catra en dirección de la casa de la colina la cual se alza sobre las demás casas de la cuidad, pasando por un parque ve a varios niños jugando con sus pokemón y otros organizando combates de practica para estar listos el día en que partan en su viaje para convertirse en buenos entrenadores pokemon".- se ve que se divierten mucho…(me gustaría viajar y conocer estas islas, seria lindo hacer un viaje pokemon he escuchado que aquí también tiene una liga muy competitiva)… hay pero que tonterías pienso ya estoy muy grande para eso-.

"siguiendo Catra su camino llegando luego de una hora de caminata debido a querer observar un poco la ciudad, a una la casa sobre la colina que resulta ser una gran mansión con un extenso jardín el cual se encuentra rodeado de grandes murallas cubiertas de plantas de enredaderas con bellas flores de color naranja de un dulce aroma y una reja abierta por la cual se encamina a un bello jardín lleno de flores silvestres y diversos tipos de rosas además de varios pokemon planta que viven y cuidan de las plantas, jugando con ellos una chica de unos 20 años con una bata blanca y una libreta de apuntes"

.- he disculpa sabes donde puedo encontrar al profesor Helmut?-. "llamando Catra la atención de la joven"

.- ha tu debes ser la hija del nuevo ayudante que contrato el profesor…mucho gusto el profesor esta dentro…lo llamare de inmediato, espera aquí y juega un poco con los pokemon si quieres-. "saliendo la ayudante para dentro de la mansión dejando a Catra rodeada de varios pokemon que la observan extrañados"

.- hay…que lindos…pero no quiero jugar…así que por que no van a otro lado si?-. "algo asustada Catra por las miradas de los pokemon, los cuales le sonríen y de pronto empiezan a bailar primero un grupo de Oddish el baile y luego un grupo de Vileplum y otro de Belloson los cuáles danzan en un bello baile de los cuales salen partículas de polen de sus hojas y flores las cuáles brillan con el sol dando así un bello espectáculo".- valla genial estuvo súper…gracias por animarme-. "aplaudiéndoles Catra en lo que cada grupo regresa por donde vino"

.- tu debes de ser Catra Ivanov verdad?... hola yo soy el profesor Helmut-. "apareciendo detrás ella un señor ya mayor de barba blanca, ojos azules, con una camisa de botones con varias flores de estampado y unos pantaloncillos cortos que además de andar en sandalias usa un gran sombrero de paja".- veo que disfrutaste del baile de los pokemon planta no?-.

.- si es muy bello…disculpe pero usted en verdad es un profesor pokemon, mas bien me parece un músico barato de la playa-. "mirando la chica algo incrédula al tipo delante de ella"

.- hem hem…bien veras lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta interactuar con los pokemon y me cansa mucho estar con ropas de laboratorio…pero dime que haces aquí jovencita?-.

.- hay si es cierto lo había olvidado!... dígame sabe donde esta mi papá vine a decirle que llegamos en el barco de hoy, además que tengo muchas ganas de verlo-.

.- así tu padre lo siento pero lo mande a traer un encargo a isla dorada y regresara en una semana… ¡es que se me olvido que llegarían hoy, HAHAHAHA!-. "riendo a sus anchas el hombre de barba"

.- hay como puede ser capaz de que alguien sea tan inconsciente… mejor no hubiera venido… de todos modos odio estar en estas islas apestosas-. "renegando Catra para si en voz baja"

.- sabes no debes de enfadarte fue solamente un descuido y lo siento…ya me acorde de algo especial tu padre me pidió de favor que te diera un pokemon principiante para que iniciaras un viaje así que le pedí al hijo de un amigo criador que me mandara algunos…anda vamos ven a verlos-.

"llevando el profesor dentro de la mansión a Catra quien no daba crédito de lo que havia escuchado y pensaba que era una broma que su padre estaría en el laboratorio y que solamente seria un chascarrillo por parte suya, llegando al laboratorio luego de un recorrido por la mansión nada impresionante como sus exteriores descubriendo a la misma joven que la atendiese en el jardín quien se encontraba sola en el laboratorio terminando el examen de tres pokebolas sobre un mesa"

.- hay…no me diga que no es una broma de mi papá…debe de ser un chiste ya tengo 14 y los viajes se inician a los 10 mi tiempo ya paso-. "negando Catra por completo cualquier posibilidad de embarcase en un viaje de esa índole que le pareciese una locura total"

.- sabes Caty…yo hice mi viaje cuando tenia 20 años como mi hija y entendí luego de mucho tiempo que solamente quería estudiar a los pokemon y jugar con ellos y talvez llegar a ver una evolución o nueva especie que nadie conozca, todos creían que ya estaba bastante grandecito para seguir un sueño pero yo quise hacerlo y eso me llevo hasta donde estoy ahora…tu padre me dijo que tenias miedo de iniciar un viaje y que por eso dejaste pasar tu oportunidad a los 10 años pero yo creo que tu deseas viajar y ver el mundo…por eso le pedí al hijo de un buen amigo mío que me mandara estos pokemon para que tu escogieras uno y así sigas tu sueño-.

.- no…yo no puedo…ya deje todo por venir aquí para estar con mi familia y si hago un viaje…tendría que dejarlos-. "mirándose algo dudosa la chica ante las acertadas palabras del profesor que parecían expresar sus sentimientos a la perfección"

.- muy bien…hagamos esto, el hijo de mi amigo se llama Cris y esta acampando aquí en isla carbón en un lago que esta a un par de horas de camino…toma uno de estos tres pokemon y ve a decirle que no escogerás ninguno así que venga a recogerlos y los lleve de vuelta a su casa para que el pueda seguir con su viaje deacuerdo y para después que lo conozcas no has cambiado de idea no habrá ningún problema-. "abriendo el profesor las tres pokebolas de las cuales salen un charmander, un chikorita y un mudkip"

.-el es un entrenador y saco tiempo para traerlos?-. "sintiéndose algo mal Catra por el hecho de tener que buscar a un completo extraño para decirle que el sacrificio de tiempo fue en vano y además de pensar que si esta o no dejando pasar su nueva oportunidad de realizar un sueño que para ella es algo loco pero que desea hacer" .- deacuerdo profesor iré a buscarlo-.

.- muy bien en ese caso escoge a uno de ellos-. "haciendo Catra una sentadilla para poder mirar mejor a los tres pokemon delante de ella, primero miro fijamente al mudkip causando que este se asustase un poco y le lanzase agua en la cara" .- creo que mejor este no…es un poco asustadizo-. "regresando a su posición luego de secarse un poco el rostro para esta vez mirar al charmander y levantarlo en brazos para dándole un abrazo en lo que huele algo quemado y al mirar observa a su pokegear que esta algo achicharrado por la flama de la cola del pokemon de fuego".- BUAAAA!... ¡mi pobre pokegear hay tenia los teléfonos de mis amigas!-. "sentada en el suelo llorando a lagrima viva por su ahora inservible pokegear, en lo que siente el como secan sus lagrimas con cuidado y una fragancia dulce y relajante la calma lo suficiente para poder abrir los ojos y mirar al chikorita delante de ella con una sonrisa la cual hace que recuerde el baile que observase hace un rato y se calma".- eres muy lindo gracias…si tu eres perfecto…profesor quiero a este chikorita-.

.- bien pero una sola cosa…es una niña…bueno quieres ponerle algún nombre en especial?-.

.- pero si solamente la llevare un rato-.

.- hay vamos dale ese gusto a la pobre-.

.-hum…no esta bien nunca e sido buena para esas cosas -.

.- muy bien ahora ve con Chikorita al lago y avísale a Cris te parece?... para que no te pierdas te daré un pokenav para que sepas donde esta-. "entregándole el profesor a Catra el aparato del cual se despliega una pantalla y de esta aparece un mapa de la zona señalando con rojo el sitio donde debía de llegar".- muy bien te veremos al anochecer yo le avisare a tu madre hasta pronto-.

"unas cuatro horas mas tarde en el lago de isla carbón se divisa un campamento ya guardado y en el algo, un chico de pelo negro algo largo por sus hombros sujetado en una cola, con ojos cafés, que lleva unos pantalones que le quedan bastante amplios con bolsas extras al tamaño de las rodillas de color café claro, una camiseta blanca y una camisa de color verde opaco de manga larga con un pequeño pichu en su hombro quien prepara una cacerola de comida para el y sus pokemon con quienes acampa desde hace ya un par de días"

.- hum…parece ser que ya esta lista la comida…muy bien tu que opinas pichu?-. "dándole a probar un poco de la sopa a pichu con una larga cuchara de madera"

.- pichu pichu…pi!-. "disfrutando le pokemon amarillo de la comida, en lo que llega un Mightyena con varias vallas en su hocicó"

.- gracias Mightyena ahora vamos a comer… díganme creo que ya es tiempo para volver a casa no?-.

.- pichu pi pichu-.

.-grrrau urrag-.

.- si creo que tienen razón chicos será mejor comer y levantar el campamento para regresar donde el profesor…saben tengo un poco de curiosidad por saber que pokemon escogió la nueva entrenadora-. "sonándole en ese momento el estomago en forma de rugido lo que produce una cínica risa en sus pokemon".- muy bien ya dejen de reírse que ustedes saben que cuando tengo hambre me ruge la tripa así que mejor traigan a los demás mientras yo sirvo el almuerzo-.

"mientras en otra parte a Catra no le va muy bien con la hora del almuerzo debido a no estar preparada, siguiendo caminando llegando finalmente al lago observando el como se observa la fogata y el campamento al otro lado del lago ya sin energías decide sentarse sobre un tronco de árbol"

.- hay genial…este chico tenia que acampar al otro lado del lago y yo ya me canse además de que tengo hambre-. "rugiéndole el estomago por el hambre"

.- chiko chikori!-. "tomando Chikorita con sus látigos una baya pecha de un árbol para dársela a Catra"

.- esta dulce y sabrosa…hay que felicidad-. "comiendo la baya".- Chikorita me das otra…es que todavía tengo hambre-.

.-chikorichiko-. "tomando con sus látigos otra fruta y empezando a jalar sin lograr desprenderla, jalando cada vez con mas fuerza sin lograr nada cayendo en ese momento un Beedrill con la fruta sujeta, levantándose en ese momento todo el enjambre el cual empieza a perseguirlas"

.- ¡hay por que a mi…no es justo que me pase esto!-. "corriendo por el borde del lago llegando al campamento en tiempo record sin encontrar a nadie".- Chikorita has algo….ya me canse de correr!-. "tropezándose Catra y cayendo para ser alcanzada por un Beedrill el cual es detenido por los látigos sepa de chikorita dándole suficiente tiempo a Catra de levantarse y seguir escapando, cerrándole el paso por todos lados los Beedrill ".- hay no ahora que!-. "lanzándose todos los Beedrill contra ellas escuchándose en ese momento la voz de Cris"

.- ¡Pichu usa atactrueno!-. " apareciendo Cris con Mightyena a su lado y pichu en su hombro, saltando pichu y lanzando el ataque ordenado el cual afecta el ataque eléctrico a todos los Beedrill los cuales caen al suelo y luego se levantan para huir antes de que les diesen otra ronda, quedándose el aparente jefe de la pandilla un Pinsir".- chico rudo eh… Mightyena, Bola Sombra-. "cargando Mightyena la bola de oscuridad la cual es disparada e impacta al Pinsir el cual cae noqueado"

.- valla que ataques tan fuertes-. "mirando Catra el como todo el grupo de pokemon han sido derrotados, por el chico de apariencia extraña con una aire un tanto salvaje y tan solo dos pokemon"

.- sabes niña si un pokemon te quiere volver picadillo y no vas a pelear dejar que te acorralen no es buena idea…que haces aquí?-. "respondiendo con un tono de regaño el chico de cabello negro delante de ella sin saber el siquiera que ella no tiene experiencia en cosas así y que no sabe que hacer en casos como esos"

.- sabes no tienes el mas mínimo derecho de regañarme…además quien te crees-. "rugiéndole denuevo el estomago a Catra lo cual le produce algo de pena y un leve sonrojo"

.- veo que tienes hambre…siento lo que dije mi nombre es Cris…dime quieres algo de comer?-.

.- deacuerdo…disculpa aceptada y si tengo un poco de hambre…mi nombre es Catra Ivanov mucho gusto-.

"pasado un rato luego de que Catra comiera un poco y descansaran tanto Catra como Chikorita ya las cosas se encuentran mas tranquilas y tanto Cris como Catra charlan un poco mientras que por su parte Chikorita juega un poco con Pichu"

.- entonces dices que ya has participado en la liga de la región Kanto, Jhoto y la liga Naranja?-. "un poco sorprendida Catra al escuchar sobre la experiencia y los viajes que a realizado el chico de cabello negro".- y no te da miedo estar solo todo el tiempo?-.

.- cuando empecé mi viaje al principio cualquiera tiene inseguridad pero tienes un pokemon que te hace compañía y además una vez que ganas tu primera medalla te sientes realizado además es bastante divertido ver y viajar con todos los sitios que quieras un día puedes estar en un sitio y luego de eso puedes ir a donde tu decidas…dime tu escogiste al chikorita que traje no?-.

.- no…este veras…lo que pasa es que no haré ningún viaje… y acepte venir a decir te que el profesor mando a decirte que puedes llevarlos devuelta a tu casa-.

.- ya veo…entonces solamente perdí mi tiempo, que mas da si únicamente tienes miedo y buscas consuelo yo no soy de esas personas…solo te diré que si quieres seguir un sueño siempre se deben de abandonar muchas cosas para hacerlo y que aunque parezca una locura siempre te sentirás bien por realizar tus sueños ya que si no lo haces siempre tendrás esa sensación de que algo te falta… te aconsejo que empieces a caminar son varias horas de viaje además que debo llevarme también a esa Chikorita…Pichu nos vamos ya!-. "terminando Cris de guardar las cosas de su campamento en su mochila y retirándose de hay dejando atrás a Catra quien también empieza a caminar, luego de unas horas de caminata ambos llegan a la mansión del profesor para encontrarse con algo no muy agradable, el jardín destruido por lo que parecen ser restos de explosiones mirando un tanto triste Catra el jardín casi completamente destruido mientras recuerda el baile que interpretasen para ella los pokemon plantas"

.- que paso…esto es horrible., "arrodillándose Catra para tomar entre sus manos una de las rosas algo quemada en sus pétalos"

.- escúchame bien Catra ve a la cuidad y trae a la oficial Jenny yo voy a entrar para buscar al profesor Helmut-.

.- pero los que hicieron esto pueden ser peligrosos…no te puedo dejar solo-.

.- niña boba no es tiempo para discutir trata de tener un poco de carácter aunque sea una sola vez!... vete ya yo no pierdo tan fácilmente-. "entrando Cris por la puerta destruida de la mansión en lo que Catra solo observa y en voz baja solo para si dice un "cuídate" saliendo en dirección a la ciudad en busca de las autoridades, a medio camino descubriendo un extraño rastro de polen igual al que viese en la mañana durante el baile decidiendo seguirlo por entre el bosque, entre arbustos y árboles para poco después lograr observar una fogata en la cual hay dos personas sentadas alrededor y un Meowth junto a ellos haciendo lo que parece ser una celebración y junto a ellos una jaula con todos los pokemon plantas del jardín del profesor adema de un globo con forma de Meowth"

.- (con que ellos son los ladrones muy bien)…Chikorita sal de hay-. "sacando su pokemon para arrastrarse entre los arbustos para llegar cerca de la jaula".- muy bien Chikorita usa tus látigos para abrir la cerradura-. "obedeciendo el pokemon el cual trata de abrir el cerrojo sin lograrlo-.

.- hay jale jaleo…alguien quiere robarse lo que robamos honradamente-. "hablando el Meowth ante lo que sus acompañantes se ponen en guardia y Catra se sorprende un poco"

.- como es que puedes hablar…bueno eso no importa dejen libres a esos pokemon o si no tendrán problemas-.

.- claro que no los robamos en buena ley-. "reclamando el sujeto de cabello azul corto"

.- así es niñita por que no te vas a casa y te olvidas de todo-. "indicándole la chica de cabello rojo que se retire de inmediato"

.- claro que no…además quienes son ustedes-.

.- que bueno que preguntes…prepárate para los problemas-.

.- y mas vale que temas-.

.- para proteger el mundo de la devastación-.

.- para unir los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-.

.- para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-.

.- para extender nuestro reino hasta la cuidad de santiago-.

.- Jesy-. " dice la chica de cabello rojo"

.-James-. "dice el tipo de cabello azul"

.- el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz-.

.- rondase ahora o prepárense para luchar ese es mi amigo el puma amor, amor, amor-.

.- Meowth así es!-.

.- hay que ridiculez…oigan abuelos que tal si mejor se dejan de tonterías-. "con barias gotas en la cabeza Catra, mientras sus palabras provocan un pequeño ataque de furia en los ladrones"

.- abuela…ABUELA YO SOY UNA JOVEN Y BELLA MUJER!... ataca Seviper-. "sacando a su serpiente pokemon"

.- órale Cacnea dale sus pataditas-. "saliendo Cacnea y lanzándosele encima a James"

.- Seviper cola venenosa-. "mandando el ataque Seviper el cual impacta a Chikorita de lleno la cual queda muy mal"

.- órale Cacnea remátala con tu brazo de golpazo-. "golpeando Cacnea a Chikorita la cual se niega a rendirse y se reincorpora a pesar de estar bastante lastimada"

.- olvídalo Chikorita no pelean limpio…no quiero que te lastimen-. "mirando el como su chikorita se niega a rendirse"

.- chiko chiko chikori…chiko chi chikori-.

.- hay si tu que tierna pero aun así no vas a ganar-. "dice Meowth"

.- oye chimuelo dinos que dijo la enana verde-. "preguntándole James a Meowth"

.- ah…la chikorita dijo que no se iba a rendir sin importar que lo que estuviera con ella fuese poco tiempo que no la decepcionaría-. "explica Meowht y por lo dicho es como si las palabras que escuchase le llegasen muy a lo profundo de su ser recordando Catra todas sus experiencias que a tenido durante el día y todas las palabras que a escuchado de todas las nuevas personas conocidas en ese día le hacen pensar muy profundamente"

.- ya vasta acabemos con ellas y nos llevaremos también a Chikorita…Seviper cola venenosa-. "lanzando el Seviper el ataque y en una reacción Catra se lanza sobre Chikorita para protegerla escuchándose en ese momento la misma voz que la ayudase con el ataque de los Beedrill"

.- Mightyena bola sombra…Pichu impactrueno-. "apareciendo Cris junto el profesor y con sus pokemon los cuales detienen a los atacantes y los mandan a volar para que se estrellen con el globo llevándose en el camino al equipo rocket".- te encuentras bien Catra?-. "ayudando a levantar a Catra quien no cree lo que ve que alguien llegase en el momento de que las pudiesen llegar a lastimar, pudiendo solamente asentir" .- Mightyena ataque de triturar y rompe esa jaula-. " destrozando la jaula Mightyena con sus afilados colmillos liberando así a todos los pokemon planta"

.- muy bien es hora de que paguen por todo lo que hicieron…atención todos rayo solar-. "ordenando el profesor y de inmediato cargando todos los pokemon plantas liberados energía del sol y disparándola de un solo rayo el cual produce que explote el globo y salgan volando el equipo rocket"

.- yo creía que en esta región las cosas si nos iban a salir bien-. "dice Jesy"

.- pero seguimos igual de tarugos que siempre-. "desapareciendo en un puntito de luz mientras se escucha la ya muy conocida frase de "el equipo rocket a sido vencido otra vez"

.- gracias por entretenerlos Catra tu y Chikorita en verdad si que hacen un gran equipo-. "felicitándola el profesor Helmut"

.- pero si perdimos contra ellos…sniff-. "algo triste Catra al mientras mira el como Chikorita esta completamente dormida por agotamiento en sus brazos"

.- defendiste a tu pokemon y no corriste te quedaste y peleaste hasta el ultimo momento y cuando estuvo en problemas olvidaste tu seguridad por protegerla… no esta mal para ser una novata bien vamonos de aquí y vamos a descansar-. "dándole solamente una sonrisa Cris a Catra quien lo mira y le devuelve la sonrisa"

"luego de un rato después Cris llega junto con Catra a la casa de la joven en la cual la madre de esta parecía sostener un conversación algo enérgica por el videófono en lo que parece ser mas bien una lucha casi mortal"

.- no y por ultima vez NO, no permitiré que ella se embarque en una aventura loca y sin sentido…ella se quedara con su familia y llegara a ser alguien importante algún día!-. "diciendo la madre de Catra por el videófono"

.- y que hay de su felicidad sabes que ella desea viajar ya una vez la convenciste hace tres años de que renunciara a sus sueños déjala que viva solamente una vez…el joven amigo del profesor es un entrenador experimentado, el podría acompañarla!-. "dice el hombre con quien discute en la pantalla"

.- ahora quieres confiar en un desconocido?...estas mas loco de lo que pensé acepte venir a vivir al fin del mundo para mantener la familia unida y sales con esto!-.

.- solo quiero que nuestra hija no se arrepienta de no haber seguido con sus sueños-.

.- he…mamá ya llegue espero no te moleste pero traje un amigo para que se quede aquí esta noche-. "interrumpiendo la discusión Catra o mas bien poniendo una tregua en la batalla"

.- hola cariño como estas... un amigono hay problema…que jovencito tan apuesto…dígame como se conocieron!-. "actuando con normalidad la madre de Catra"

.- el es el hijo del amigo del profesor Helmut…el entrenador sobre quien platicábamos linda-. "sonando la voz la cual Catra identifica como la de su padre"

.- papá como estas…me alegro de verte…papá por que no me dijiste que querías que siguiera en un viaje pokemon en esta región?-. "interrogando Catra a su padre mientras su madre charla con Cris para darle un poco de intimidad en la conversación a ellos"

.- Caty siempre e tratado de hacerte feliz y quiero que lo seas como pasaste tu oportunidad hace 4 años quiero que tengas una nueva…debes ir a isla lago corazón azul esta cerca de isla carbón hay te podrás inscribir en la liga diamante…se que es tu sueño viajar y ver el mundo, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti y confió en que podrás hacerlo cuídate mucho-. "apagando la comunicación antes que Catra pudiese dar su respuesta"

.- muy bien chico puedes quedarte en el sofá la noche ya que dices que te iras mañana-. "cambiando un poco su actitud hacia el chico la madre de Catra debido a ya saber quien es, además de su complicidad involuntaria en el plan del padre de la chica"

.- hay mamá no lo trates así si no fuera por el no estaría aquí-. "defendiendo al chico Catra"

.- si no fuera por el tu no te hubieras metido en todos esos problemas-. "contraatacando su madre"

.- le agradezco su "hospitalidad" pero tengo un apartamento en los muelles así que gracias pero me quedare hay-. "tomando Cris sus cosas para salir rápidamente de la casa"

.- mira lo que hiciste como se supone que haga amigos si tu me cuidas como a una bebe-. "saliendo Catra hacia su habitación para cerrarse la puerta detrás de ella y sacar a Chikorita de su pokebola quien sigue dormida profundamente, sentándose en su cama junto a su pokemon para mirar la luna y pensar en las palabras de todas las personas que conociera durante el día, las sabias y dulces palabras del profesor Helmut y las duras y un tanto amargas pero ciertas palabras de Cris, causando un brillo en sus ojos de decisión".- lo haré seguiré mi sueño!-.

"a la mañana siguiente el sol apenas sobresale por el horizonte en un bello amanecer que provoca que el mar de chispas de color oro mientras nadie de la isla despierta aun se denota a Catra junto a Chikorita en el muelle esperando el primer barco a isla lago corazón azul"

.- siento que mi corazón late a mil por hora y una manada de Butterfree en mi estomago revoloteando…creo que hago mi camino hacia un error-. "pensando Catra en su inseguridad mientras siente el como Chikorita la reconforta tomándola de la mano con sus látigos y dándole una sonrisa la cual le hace sonreír y pensar en su decisión de la noche anterior"

.- valla valla… Catra Ivanov eres una niña mala que escapo de casa-. "apareciendo Cris por el muelle quien luego de una ducha y un cambio de ropa lleva unos jeans negros con una camiseta negra y una camisa blanca con tenis blancas y negras dando así un aire mas civilizado"

.- no molestes ahora…tenias razón haré un viaje junto a chikorita y ganaremos la liga diamante-. "notándose en el rostro de Catra una determinación combinada con una alegría y vitalidad que sorprenden al chico de cabello negro quien sonríe de una manera diferente a las anteriores de una forma dulce y alegre"

.- sabes ese espíritu no lo veía en nadie aparte de mi cuando salí en viaje cuando tenia 9 años, jamás pensé ver a una entrenadora con tal vitalidad, tan inocente y necesitada de ayuda-.

.- por que dices que ocupo ayuda?-.

.-por que el primer barco a isla lago corazón azul sale hasta las 2:00pm para esa hora tu madre ya te habrá detenido…por eso traje esto anoche-. "sacando de una pokebola un Lapras para su transporte".- que me dices futura campeona aceptaras que te llevemos-. "guiñándole un ojo mientras sube en Lapras y luego ayudar a subir a Catra quien sonríe y siente como la gran aventura de su vida finalmente…comienza"

**CONTINUARA:**


	2. cap2Isla Lago corazon azul

**Disclaimer: los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores... ademas los Oc's utilizados en este fic son de sus propietarios**

**Pokemón, Viaje del Archipiélago Liga Diamante**

**Cáp. 2 El festival del corazón azul**

"pasando la mañana navegando sobre Lapras con el sol sobre sus cabezas y la refrescante brisa marina dándoles en el rostro Cris y Catra llegan a una gran isla la que pareciese ser la mas grande de todas, mientras avanzan se observan varias luces en el fondo del mar las cuales forman un camino para que lleguen al puerto de la isla"

.- dime que son esas luces Cris?-. "mirando Catra extrañada las luces mientras ve surgir del agua un pokemon completamente extraño para ella".- hay que es eso?-.

.- a que?...a es un Chinchou, esta isla es el centro de nacimiento de este tipo de pokemon de agua así que no te sorprendas si solamente vez de estos amiguitos-. "sacando en esos momentos un pokedex junto con 5 pokebolas de su mochila".- este es tu pokedex y estas son tus pokebolas, si no sabes cual pokemon vez pregúntale al pokedex y si quieres atraparlo usa las pokebolas-.

.- hay valla gracias…muy bien probemos con este amiguitos-. "lanzándole Catra una pokebola al Chinchou el cual entra en ella y luego se escapa en un solo movimiento y le arroja la pokebola a Catra".-mentiroso!...dijiste que lo atraparía-.

.- dios mío dame paciencia… para poder atrapar un pokemon debes luchar con el para debilitarlo pero no lo hagas con estos Chinchou ya que son muy apreciados por la gente de esta isla y nos meterías en problemas-.

.- esta bien lo siento… dime que tiene de especial esta isla?-.

.- ya lo veras cuando lleguemos-. "dice el chico de cabello negro mientras sonríe, pasando un rato mas por el camino luminoso de los Chinchou ambos llegan al puerto en el cual los camiones entran y salen y rodean una montaña por el camino".- muy bien debemos ir por el teleférico-. "llevando Cris a Catra a un teleférico en cual una fila semejante a la muralla china es lo que se extiende en su diámetro, esperando formados por alrededor de una hora finalmente logran abordar el teleférico el cual los lleva rápidamente hasta la punta de la montaña gigantesca notándose en el camino varios bosques y pequeños pueblos alrededor de la montaña"

.- no veo nada interesante por aquí-. "algo aburrida Catra de esperar en lo que finalmente llegan a la cima la cual es un gran lago del tamaño gigantesco con forma de corazón además de sus aguas ser de color azul con una gran ciudad en el observándose el como la gente transita en botes por las calles las cuáles están cubiertas de agua o mas bien la ciudad construida sobre pequeñas islas en el lago, la gente decorando junto con sus pokemon de agua los edificios con luces y conchas además de piedras de bellos colores provenientes del fondo del lago, mientras algunas personas y niños nadan junto con los pokemon, mientras ambos navegan tanto Catra como Cris navegan en Lapras por las calles hasta el centro pokemon de la ciudad donde se habrá de inscribir Catra para participar en la liga Diamante"

.- no recuerdo que se festejaba hoy…pero siento un frió que me recorre la columna así que esto es un mal presentimiento?-. "meditando Cris para si mismo, llegando ambos hasta el centro pokemon el cual mas bien parece ser un hotel 5 estrellas, al entrar ver el como la enfermera Joy atiende a las personas en lo que parece ser la recepción y habla con un joven de unos 20 años de cabello negro corto con unos pantalones jeans azules y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, de piel morena y ojos negros".- hay demonios…que rayos hace aquí…a no ser que!-.

.- joven Gabriel mire es el joven Cris!-. "avisando Joy al joven de la llegada de Catra y Cris"

.- esto si es un milagro…que haces en isla corazón azul y a tiempo para el festival del corazón azul!-. "algo extrañado y alegre Gabriel por la llegada de Cris"

.- diablos lo olvide…y como me supongo tu serás de nuevo el maestro de ceremonias no?-. "mirando Cris con algo de fastidio al joven de cabello negro delante de el".- bueno ya que… dime como están todos en casa?-.

.- pues bien… nuestra madre me pidió que te buscara luego de que terminara el festival… debiste de llamar desde hace una semana-.

.- la llame anoche además no creo poder ir a casa dentro de poco…estaré un poco ocupado-.

.- hem…disculpen ustedes se conocen?-. "interrumpiendo Catra a los chicos"

.- hay cabeza la mía disculpa!... Gabriel ella es Catra es la nueva entrenadora, Catra el es mi hermano Gabriel uno de los 4 grandes Elite de la liga diamante-. "presentando Cris a ambos".- venimos a inscribirla en la liga diamante-.

.- pues eso me parece bien ya era tiempo de que te tomaras unas vacaciones…muy bien me parece que hacen una linda pareja, ese es mi hermanito ya era tiempo de que consiguieras una novia-. "poniendo una risa un tanto maliciosa Gabriel lo que produce un sonrojo en Catra y en Cris quien comienza a ahorcarlo"

.- somos amigos yo no tengo novio…disculpa pero te pido que no bromees con eso-. "algo roja Catra por el comentario"

.- discúlpalo mi hermano siempre sale con cosas así para avergonzarme-. "soltando Cris a Gabriel encontrándose igual de rojo que Catra mientras Gabriel y Joy ríen a sus anchas".- bueno ya Joy por favor registra a Caty en la liga diamante, también necesito que atiendas a mi Lapras ya que ocupa un descanso y por ultimo quiero saber si me puedes dar mi habitación en el hotel y una para ella ya que pasaremos aquí el día de hoy-.

.- claro que si, dame a Lapras y la pondré a nadar junto con los demás pokemon en la piscina del centro pokemon, por el registro necesito su pokedex aunque hay un pequeño detallito con tu habitación-. "dice Joy con una risita un tanto nerviosa"

.- que le hiciste a mi habitación!-. "un tanto molesto Cris mientras se truena los dedos"

.- es que no quedan mas habitaciones, solamente queda la tuya pero…pero…pero…-. "tratando de evitar Joy de dar la respuesta"

.- PERO QUE!-.

.- es que como casi nunca vienes la convertimos en Suit de luna de miel-. "dice Joy mientras Cris se paraliza por lo dicho"

.- vez como tenia razón… la otra mala noticia es que no quedan mas camas extras tampoco ya que este año el festival atrajo mas enamorados que nunca antes-. "dice Gabriel mientras sigue riendo picaramente"

.- explícame por que un festival atrae enamorados?-. "algo confusa Catra por lo dicho mientras Joy manda a uno de los Chansey a traer un calmante para Cris quien sigue un poco paralizado"

.- claro…es que este festival se celebra una vez al año en el los Chinchou iluminan el lago desde el fondo y luego de eso lanzan los chorros de agua al cielo eso lo hacen para buscar pareja para aparearse y depositar sus huevos en el fondo del lago donde nacerán dentro de unas semanas, a esa acción la gente le a agregado música y en verdad es una gran fiesta sin contar que las parejas ofrecen un barco con una luz al espíritu del agua pidiendo por su felicidad…aunque también los entrenadores piden suerte en sus viajes y buenos pokemon, otras piden por alguien o por encontrar el amor de su vida-. "explicando Gabriel sobre el como es el festival que ocurrirá dentro de unas horas"

.- bueno ya que creo que será mejor ir a ver un poco el festival bien cuida a Lapras…me llevare la góndola del centro pokemon nos vemos al rato-. "dejando Cris la pokebola con Lapras mientras sale, siguiéndolo Gabriel para poder charlar un rato mas con su hermano además de tener que encargarse de varios detalles del festival dejando a Catra en el centro pokemon para llevar a cargo el registro, ya afuera Cris sube en la góndola mientras Gabriel saca una pokebola de la cual saca a un Lanturn".- valla Lanturn te ves muy bien-.

.- y dime Cris que hiciste a Pichu?-.

.- que mas esta dormido en mi mochila como siempre, te pido que no le digas nada a Caty sobre quien soy deacuerdo!-. "sacando Cris a Pichu de su mochila despertándolo para que viaje junto con Lanturn"

.- por que?...no le veo problema alguno-. "sin entender Gabriel la razón del por que la petición de su hermano"

.- hay si claro no hay problema alguno…ella es entrenadora novata genio…quiero viajar con ella y no quiero que se intimide por mi ya, ademas le dare un entrenamiento especial...ella es diferente a los demas entrenadores que e conocido-.

.- deacuerdo por mi boca no se sabrá nada… ah por cierto te propongo algo?...hay varias nuevas lideres de Gimnasios y ya que vas a viajar que tal si tu ves que tal lo hacen eso me tocaba a mi pero ya que tu iras por todos lados me parece justo a cambio de mi silencio-. "negociando Gabriel con su hermano quien lo observa con una mirada entre asesina y derrotada"

.- te odio cuando siempre sales ganando-. "aceptando Cris mientras ambos navegan por los canales entre los edificios mirando el como ahora estos están adornados de coronas y luces de faroles los cuales se observan el completo esfuerzo de todas las personas de la ciudad, sin saber que cerca de ellos tres tontos planean cosas que además de tontas pueden llegar a estropear la fiesta de esa noche"

.- oigan miren ese es el chico que arruino nuestros planes en isla carbón-. "dice James mientras navega junto con Jesy y Meowth en una góndola estando disfrazados para evitar ser reconocidos"

.- huí que coraje yo opino que le demos una lección a ese bobo para evitar que nos de mas problemas!-. "bastante molesta Jesy al recordar la derrota que sufriesen en isla carbón"

.-no es una buena idea recuerden que el nos gano fácilmente… además según esta guía que encontré el chico que lo acompaña es uno de los lideres Elite de esta liga…aunque ese pokemon que lleva consigo se ve muy bien cuidado… ¡ya se lo robaremos junto con la rata con hepatitis de ese chico!-. "tomando Meowth la idea en lo que sus acompañantes parecen no aceptarlo"

.- oye chimuelo y tu en verdad crees que podamos vencer a un líder Elite…cuando yo era un chiquito pipis (N/A: o sea millonario) mi abuelito me contaba sobre que los Lideres Elite de la liga diamante me decia que son los mas fuertes que hay…saben ahora recuerdo también que en esta isla hay muchos Chinchou-. "haciendo memoria James de los relatos de su juventud"

.- entonces robaremos a los Chinchou y se los daremos al jefe!-. "cambiando Meowth los planes"

.- y eso como para que podría ser?-. "algo confusa Jesy por los planes del pokemon"

.- imagines esto…el jefe flotando en su yate privado por el mar dando una fiesta de lujo cuando de repente una falla eléctrica deja todo a oscuras entonces el recordara los Chinchou que le dimos ellos brillaran causando así que la fiesta del jefe sea un éxito mayor y es entonces que el dirá…gracias a Meowth y sus amigos mi fiesta es un éxito por eso debo de ascenderlos a ejecutivos del equipo Rocket-. "imaginando los tres idiotas lo que dice Meowth alegrándose por la fantasía"

.- ¡Si pagos extras, bonos al portador y una gran oficina!-. "gritan los tres en unísono moviendo la góndola causando que caigan al agua, en lo que ambos chicos escuchan los gritos que los ponen en guardia"

.- escuchaste algo Gabriel?...que tal tu pichu?-. " algo confuso Cris al observar el sitio de donde provenían los ruidos sin ver a nadie"

.- ha estas nervioso relájate…todo esta bien, los Chinchou están en el centro pokemon para la revisión del festival y nosotros estaremos al otro lado de la ciudad calmate ya la única que esta en el centro pokemon es tu novia y Joy-. "relajándose Gabriel en la góndola mientras Cris lo golpea en la cabeza por lo dicho estando completamente rojo como camarón"

.- no abuses de tu suerte-.

"mientras en el centro pokemon las cosas marchan sobre ruedas con los preparativos de la inscripción de Catra en el la liga diamante"

.- muy bien ya casi todo esta listo solo dime quien será tu compañero de apoyo-. "pidiendo Joy ya el ultimo dato para terminar la inscripción"

.- compañero?...que las batallas no se libran de uno a uno?-. "algo confusa y un poquito asustada Catra por lo dicho ya que no tiene o conoce a nadie lo suficiente como para que le ayudase con algo así"

.- en esta región hay ocasiones en que las batallas serán de dos a dos y tu debes tener a alguien que te apoye en esas batallas de otra manera no podrás pelear ni inscribirte…ahora dime quien será tu compañero de viaje?-. "explicando Joy lo que sucede mientras Catra se encuentra sumamente confusa y sin otra opción solamente opta por dar la única respuesta que llega a su mente en una sola palabra"

.- Cris…si claro apunta a Cris como mi compañero de viaje!-. "sonriendo Catra por su gran idea mientras Joy se palidece un poco por lo dicho por Catra".- que hay algo mal?-.

.- ehh…esss…estas…estas segura de lo que dices? (que acaso esta chica no sabe quien es el joven Cris)-."un poco entre asustada y asombrada Joy"

.- si claro, el me dijo que te lo dijera es que se me olvido ( es solamente una mentirita blanca que daño puede hacer?)-. "sonriendo Catra mientras Joy se sorprende aun mas por lo dicho"

.- pues bien si el lo dijo(se nota que esta chica no sabe que el joven Cris es el líder de los 4 Elite y que ya han vencido a los otros tres en algunas ocasiones pero a el no le han ganado desde que tomo el puesto, pero será interesante ponerlo a competir junto a esta chica así por lo menos ella llegara hasta el campeonato)-. "sonriendo Joy en lo que termina la inscripción y le da el podex a Catra de vuelta"

.- genial ahora ya podré concursar en la liga diamante (solamente espero que Cris acepte ayudarme)-. "llegando en ese momento una de los Chansey sumamente preocupada"

.- hay no Chansey no me digas que otra vez intentara hacerlo!-. "aun mas preocupada Joy, saliendo a toda prisa hacia la alberca del centro pokemon siendo seguida de cerca por Catra, al llegar ambas junto con Chansey a la alberca se observan a todos los pokemon de agua rodeados en torno al trampolín"

.-oigan que ese que esta subido en ese trampolín no es un Charmander?-. "mirando Catra el como un Charmander da saltos en el trampolín mirando el cielo alzando los brazos esforzándose por tratar de llegar lo mas alto posible, resbalando para caer del trampolín pareciendo que llegase su fin en el agua de la cual surge un grupo de Chinchou los cuales crean un cómodo cojeen para que aterrice y llevarlo a Lapras quien lo lleva hasta la orilla"

.- Charmander ya te lo he dicho no trates de volar tu aun no puedes hacerlo-. "regañando Joy al pokemon de fuego quien parece ignorarla y sacarle la lengua después de eso".- no hagas eso y deja de meterte en problemas!-.

.- calmate Joy es solamente una travesura-. "defendiendo Catra a Charmander quien se refugia en sus brazos"

.- te explicare este pequeño sueña con volar…he intentado explicarle que no podrá volar hasta que sea un Charizard pero como en esta isla solamente hay pokemon de agua el casi no consigue experiencia y eso lo frustra por eso intenta volar-. "explicando Joy a la joven el comportamiento un tanto extraño de ese pokemon"

.- ya veo…déjame hablar con el si?-.

.- deacuerdo yo mientras tanto iré haciendo el examen físico de los Chinchou para esta noche-. "saliendo Catra junto con Charmander a la recepción del "centro pokemon"

.- sabes Charmander creo que lo que haces es genial…se nota que eres muy decidido-. "sonriéndole Catra a Charmander quien no comprende el por que una persona por primera vez no le regaña por tratar de volar".- seguir un sueño es algo que solamente los valientes hacen y tu te arriesgaste aun cuando pudiste lastimarte sabes eres un pokemon de lo mejor que he visto…quiero presentarte a alguien-. "sacando a Chikorita de su pokebola".- ella es Chikorita es una pokemon de lo mejor igual que tu-.

.- chikochikorichi-.

.-charchardercharman-.

.- veo que ustedes dos se llevan bien que les parece si tomamos un refrigerio?-. "escuchandose una explosión y varios gritos de la enfermera Joy por lo que la joven y los pokemon salen al llegar encuentran un robo Chinchou gigante atrapando a los pokemon de agua".- que rayos pasa…quien puede hacer algo así?-.

.- muy buena pregunta boba…prepárense para los problemas-. "apareciendo el trío de idiotas del Team Rocket del robot"

.- y mas vale que teman-.

.- para proteger al mundo de la devastación-.

.- para unir los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-.

.- para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-.

.- para extender nuestro reino hasta el lago titicaca-.

.-Jesy-.

.- James-.

.- el equipo Rocket consiguiendo luces para el jefe a la velocidad de la luz-.

.- pipón es un muñeco muy grande y de cartón-.

.- Meowth así es!-.

.- oigan que ustedes no son los tres idiotas que trataron de robar los pokemon del profesor Helmut en isla carbón?-. "mirando Catra a los tres tarugos en sus payasadas"

.- tal vez ayer nos derrotaron pero hoy será distinto ya que tenemos nuestro nuevo roboChinchou MC 5000-. "dice Jesy sacándole la lengua a Catra lo que provoca un leve enojo en la chica"

.- así es con esta maquinota podremos robarnos todos estos pokemon en menos de 1 min.-. "entrando los tres tarugos en la maquina la cual de inmediato se abre una compuerta y salen un par de mano mecánicas las cuales atrapan a los pokemon"

.- no pueden hacer eso, los Chinchou son la parte mas importante del festival de esta noche!-. "bastante asustada Joy al ver lo que sucede"

.- muy bien Chikorita hojas navaja ahora-. "ordenando Catra el ataque y de inmediato lanzando la pokemon hierva el ataque contra los brazos mecánicos los cuales no sufren el mas leve daño"

.- lero lero candelero… ya ves como no somos tan tarugos esta maquina esta reforzada y también aislada de ataques eléctricos-. "riéndose James desde dentro de la maquina la cual regresa a robar los pokemon"

.- rayos que puedo hacer?-. "pensando Catra mientras observa impotente el como los pokemon son robados"

.- charmander!-. "dando un paso al frente el pokemon de fuego el cual pareciera que espera indicaciones para ayudar a los demás"

.- charmander quieres ayudar?-. "pregunta Catra un poco confusa mientras charmander asiente notándose en sus ojos ese brillo lleno por una determinación".- muy bien charmander usa ataque ember!-. " lanzando el pokemon varias flamas contra los brazos calentándolos"

.- HAHAHA…necesitaras mas que ellas llamitas para alcanzarnos-. "riendo Meowth por los intentos de charmander"

"llegando en esos momentos Cris junto con Gabriel quienes ya han terminado las diligencias del festival regresando para ver el examen físico de los pokemon, en lo que entran no tarda Joy en llegar a ponerlos sobre aviso sobre lo que ocurre, corriendo con toda prisa para toparse con Catra y charmander quienes ahora además han combinado el ataque de hojas navaja a que impacten en el lugar que se nota mas caliente"

.- maldición hay que ayudarla!-. "sacando Cris una pokebola mientras Pichu se prepara para luchar siendo detenidos ambos por Gabriel"

.- te equivocas, si siempre llegas a salvarla como se hará mas fuerte…deja que ella se encargue un poco mas luego de eso yo mismo acabare con esos idiotas-. "mirando Gabriel a su hermano con ojos con los cuales da entender que debe hacer lo que dice y dejar esta situación pasar"

.- muy bien Charmander Chikorita usen látigo cepa y ember a la vez-. "mandando varias veces los ataques al mismo punto causando que finalmente el brazo robot se rompa".- si funciono!-.

.- muy bien niña tu lo pediste Seviper ataca!-. "mandando Jesy su pokemon bastante molesta por la intromisión de Catra en sus planes"

.- órale Cacnea échatele-. "saliendo el pokemon planta el cual abraza a su entrenador".- HHAY calabaza mal criada a ellos a mi no!-.

.- muy bien Chikorita látigo cepa y sujeta a Seviper, Charmander usa ember en Cacnea-. "lanzando Charmander sus flamas contra Cacnea quien para él el ataque resulta muy fuerte dejándolo mareado, mientras Chikorita sujeta a Seviper lanzándolo contra Cacnea y arrojándolos a ambos contra la maquina".- ESO!...que me dicen se rinden?-.

.- eso si que no es hora de usar las súper antenas aplastantes!-. activando Meowth un botón y de inmediato las antenas empiezan a golpear siendo esquivados los golpes por los pokemon"

.- YA BASTA!-. "apareciendo Gabriel junto con Cris teniendo Gabriel una pokebola en su mano y cara de pocos amigos".- ustedes se atrevieron a intentar robar los pokemon del festival…perturbaron la paz y pureza del festival y además no aceptan su derrota honorablemente si no que usan esa maquina horrenda…!NO SE LOS PERDONARE JAMAS!...Feraligator sal a luchar!-. "sacando al pokemon lagarto gigante de su pokebola mostrándose también muy poco contento con lo que ve"

.- hay si tu esa lagartija súper alimentada no me asusta!-. "lanzando un golpe contra el pokemon el cual los recibe y los resiste deteniendo la antena para tirar de ella y arrancarla"

.- ahora Feraligator usa tu cuchillada y libera los Chinchou!-. "obedeciendo el pokemon el cual de un solo golpe destroza la cubierta de la maquina y libera a los pokemon de agua".- ahora acábalos con tu Puño Dinámico!-. " cerrando el pokemon lagarto su puño el cual brilla y golpea causando una gran explosión causando que salgan volando los tres idiotas"

.- otra vez nos ganaron-. "dice james"

.- como íbamos a saber que era un mandado rápido el de esos dos!-. "molesta Jesy"

.- haya van nuestros aumentos…bueno listos ya-.

.- EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!-. "desapareciendo los tres tontos en un solo brillo en el cielo"

.- buen trabajo Feraligator regresa-. "devolviendo Gabriel su pokemon notándose bastante tranquilo y alegre como antes"

.- valla que pokemon tan fuerte-. "asombrada Catra por la fuerza de Feraligator, en lo que siente el como una mano le toca en hombro y al voltear encuentra a Cris sonriéndole"

.- una gran batalla Caty felicidades lo hiciste excelente-.

.- Catra quiero pedirte un favor-. "llegando Joy junto con los demás luego de verificar a los pokemon".- llevate a Charmander se que con tigo el será un gran Charizard en poco tiempo y así su sueño de volar será realidad ademas de tanta agua que a llevado a el no le afecta tanto y te será muy útil-.

.- tu que dices Charmander quieres venir con migo?-. "saltando Charmander a los brazos de Catra encontrándose finalmente una entrenadora que entendiese sus sentimientos".- Si atrape un Charmander!-.

"pasadas unas cuantas horas ya la noche a caído sobre la ciudad y esta se ilumina con todas las luces de los adornos dando brillos que hacen aparentar un reino sacado de una historia de hadas, mientras tanto el festival ya a dado empiezo con los chorros de agua de los Chinchou los cuales suben desde el fondo del lago cayendo las gotas que brillan bajo la luz de una bella luna azul, mientras todas las personas y pareja mandan un pequeño bote de madera con lámparas que llevan dentro un pequeño recipiente de aceite con un cordel encendido por una flama pidiendo cada uno por su felicidad, estando todos vestidos con Kimonos de distintos tipos por la fiesta"

.- muy lindo verdad chicos?-. "mirando Catra las luces y todo el festival mientras mira a sus pokemon profundamente dormidos cansados por la batalla llevando un Kimono de color rojo y su cabello suelto, mientras observa el como Cris pone uno de los botes en el agua, al acercarse escucha el como recita las mismas palabras que todos los demás"

.- gran espíritu del agua te ofrezco este presente…te pido por su felicidad y su buena suerte-. "mandando el barquito con los demás estando de cuclillas pensando con una sonrisa en su rostro"

.- que pediste se puede saber?-. "preguntándole Catra a Cris quien lleva un Kimono de color negro"

.- no pedí por mi, ni siquiera la primera vez que estuve en este festival pedí por mi…pedí por tu buena suerte y felicidad-. "mirando Cris a Catra quien se sonroja un poco por lo dicho"

.- gracias…(hay que digo o que hago ahora)-. "desviando la mirada para evitar notarse el como se pone mas roja mientras mira al lado contrario de donde todos los demás ven observando unas franjas rojas brillar en el agua además de un par de brillos rojos bajo la superficie del agua".- mira que es esa cosa roja bajo el agua?-.

.- pues yo no veo nada y lo único rojo por aquí es cierta joven sabes?-. "llegando Gabriel con su Kimono azul con su misma sonrisa cínica"

.- que acaso no tienes un festival que dirigir?-. "indicando Cris a Gabriel que se retire en forma amable"

.- tu familia si que es extraña-. "sentándose Catra en una banca mientras olvida lo visto en lo que Cris se sienta junto a ella"

.- sabes Joy me contó sobre que yo seré tu compañero de viaje…esta bien no estoy molesto ademas tengo que hacer unos encargos en los gimnasios así que estará divertido ver como resultan las cosas, además no te podría dejar sola podría ser un poco peligroso aunque luchaste muy bien hoy-. "deteniéndose Cris en sus comentarios al sentir algo en su hombro que hace una leve presión, al mirar nota a Catra dormida cansada también por el agitado día, mirándola y solamente pudiendo poner una dulce sonrisa en su rostro mientras la mira dormir tranquilamente recostada en su hombro".- descansa Caty… te lo ganaste-. "acariciando un poco su cabello sin despertarla mientras se recuesta un poco para que ella este mas cómoda"

**_Continuara: _**


	3. cap3Baile y Leche

**Disclaimer: los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen si no mas bien a sus respectivos creadores... ademas los Oc's utilizados son de sus propietarios**

**Pokemón, Viaje del Archipiélago Liga Diamante**

**Cáp. 3 Baile y Leche!**

"Pasados ya tres días de viajes nos encontramos a Catra y Cris viajando sobre Lapras en medio del mar azul con un bello cielo que contraste con la gran inmensidad del basto espacio de agua que parece no tener fin delante de ellos, pero por alguna razón Catra parase no muy impresionada por lo que lo logra ver"

.- hay que aburrido no hemos encontrado mas que rocas e islas pequeñas donde acampamos en tres días además que tengo hambre-. "mostrándose un poco desanimada la chica"

.- tranquila Caty según el pokenav que te dio el profesor Helmut pronto llegaremos a un lugar el cual estoy seguro te va a gustar-. "mirando la pantalla del aparato Cris mientras sonríe un poco"

.- cuando lo tomaste!-.

.- hace dos días por que es mejor que alguno de los dos le demos un buen uso creo-.

.- hay si tu como no-.

.- ya deja y mira al frente te presento Isla Leche Mu Mu!-. "señalando Cris un isla un tanto pequeña la cual se nota varios campos verdes y una pequeña ciudad con una fabrica con grandes contenedores de color blanco que se denotan a la distancia demás de varios barcos en un puerto muy activo"

.- isla leche?-. "apareciendo sobre la cabeza de Catra una bolita de idea en la cual aparece ella en versión chibi sacando una botella de leche de un refrigerador".- que la leche se saca de la isla?-. "cayendo Cris al agua al escuchar el comentario"

.-no Caty en esta isla se crían muchos Miltang los cuales producen la leche luego esa se procesa en la fabrica para luego ser distribuida en los diferentes barcos de las empresas que los compran-. "subiendo a Lapras todo mojado"

.- hay si…perdón!-. " poniendo una cara toda inocente mientras sonríe un poco y cierra sus ojos poniendo una cara con la cual resulta imposible enojarse, en lo que Cris continua con unas cuantas explicaciones mas llegan a la isla luego de unos cuantos minutos"

.- muy bien Lapras te ganaste un merecido descanso-. "regresando Cris a Lapras a su pokebola".- primero busquemos un centro pokemon y luego de eso te llevare a que conozcas la lechería básica-.

.- oye…que suena?-. "escuchando un ritmo de timbales muy cerca en lo que aparece frente a ella un Ludicolo bailando sumamente alegre".- hay que es esa cosa?-.

.-Ludicolo!-. "saludando el pokemon a los chicos"

.- para algo te di el pokedex mas que un adorno usalo…solamente ábrelo y pregunta-. "con varias gotas en la cabeza el chico de cabello negro"

.- si ya sabia gracias!-. "sacando Catra su pokedex con un tono un poco cínico y molesta"

_.- Ludicolo este pokemon es sumamente alegre y divertido, Ludicolo se pondrá a bailar cuando escuche algún buen ritmo, Ludicolo pertenece al tipo planta-. _"terminando el pokedex con la explicación"

.- ya veo, si que es un pokemon muy alegre-. "mirando Catra el como el pokemon continua bailando y llegando detrás de el un chico de cabello verde, piel blanca y ojos del mismo color de su cabello vistiendo parecido a un músico entre charro y caribeño quien toca unos timbales pequeños"

.- Ludicolo que bien mi huerco encontraste algunos cliente para entretener y ganarnos algunos centavitos-. "dice el chico de los timbales"

.- lo siento amigo estamos con prisa pero nos ayudaría saber donde esta el centro pokemon-. "exclama Cris en lo que el de los timbales se desanima un poco"

.- menuda suerte nos cargamos Ludicolo a este paso jamás nos emprenderos en el resto del viaje que queremos… pero esa no es razón para que no sea amable creo verdad mi huerco?-. "hablando de nuevo el de los timbales con su pokemon el cual le responde un tanto sonriente como siempre" -pero condenados modales los míos permítanme tantito presentarme, mi nombre es José Francisco Esperancio Pancrasio Filipondio Florinancio Gustafatma de la santísima trinidad de la virgencita de Guadalupe al servicio de todas las damas bellas que hay en paraguay, Uruguay y todo lo que halla por hay…pero mis amigos me dicen de cariño Pancho!-.

.- mucho gusto Pancho yo soy Cris-. "estrechando la mano del extraño músico"

.- ahhh… claro mucho gusto mi nombre es Catra pero mis amigos me dicen Caty de cariño (este tipo esta completamente loco)…este Ludicolo es tuyo?-. "mirando Catra a Ludicolo quien sigue bailando"

.- I e eñor este huerquillo es mío desde que nació, viajamos desde hace un tiempo por estas isla con nuestra música pero se nos acabo el dinero cuando llegamos aquí y hemos estado estancados aquí desde hace un mes-. " a un mas desanimado Pancho".- ustedes acaban de llegar verdad…díganme algo si no quieren entretenimiento que les parece una batalla pokemon…que me dices compadre?-.

.- ehhh Pancho sabes no creo que sea una buena idea que luches con migo…pero que me dices de ella, Caty esta iniciando su viaje y le serviría experiencia de batalla-. "tratando Cris de no dar una paliza innecesaria"

.- tu crees compadre... se ve medio debilucha no crees?-. "algo incrédulo Pancho al ver a Catra"

.- ahora si José no que mas, te buscaste una lucha!-. "sacando Catra un pokebola de la cual sale Charmander"

.- muy bien chiquilla Ludicolo y yo jamás perdemos un desafió!-. "recuperándose los ánimos Pancho"

.- muy bien yo seré referí!...Ludicolo de Pancho contra Charmander de Caty…Listos comiencen!-. "empezando Cris con la orden para que empiece la batalla"

.- ahora Charmander usa ember!-. "dando la orden en lo que el pokemon de fuego usa sus llamas contra Ludicolo"

.- muy bien Ludicolo demuéstrales lo que sabemos hacer huerco!... esquívalo!-. "empezando Pancho a tocar sus timbales en lo que Ludicolo empieza a bailar y esquiva el ataque "

.- eso es trampa no es justo que uses música verdad!-. "molesta Catra al ver el como Ludicolo baila sumamente alegre"

.- no hay regla que prohíba que Pancho toque en batalla y si Ludicolo sigue el ritmo de la música y baila no es trampa alguna... el solo se esta divirtiendo-. "dice Cris"

.- muy en ese caso dale con tu arañazo!-. "dando una nueva orden Catra, encontrandose un poco molesta por la respuesta que recivio"

.- Ludicolo usa tu contraataque huerco!-. "brillando el pokemon bailarín en lo que charmander lo golpea y sale volando recibiendo mas daño que el que causase".- eso es mi bien esto es bastante refacilito!-.

.- huy!...este sujeto me esta haciendo enojar!-. "aun mas molesta Caty".- Charmander sigue con arañazos!-.

.- bajale la espuma a tu chocolate chiquita si te enojas no podrás concentrarte!-. "esquivando Ludicolo los ataques de arañazo de Charmander".- Ludicolo mejor acabemos con esto rápido no es bueno que este pleito siga-.

.- (Pancho tiene razón Caty esta siendo impulsiva si no se concentra y se relaja va a perder… la psicología es la mitad de la batalla, tengo que hacer algo!)… ¡oye Pancho te hago una propuesta si le ganas podrás viajar con nosotros por las islas!-. "dice Cris riendo mientras observa el como el mundo parece iluminarse para Pancho y para Caty pues parece no creer lo que escucha"

.- QUE ESTAS LOCO!-. "ya completamente enojada Caty"

.- pues es mi Lapras así que no veo por que Pancho no venga con nosotros-. "sumamente tranquilo Cris ignorando el enojo de Caty"

.- te tono la palabra compadre!...Ludicolo usa tu mega puño!-. "brillando el puño de Ludicolo el cual conecta un golpe sumamente fuerte dejando a Charmander sumamente lastimado"

.- hay!...(maldición por que ofreció llevarlo no comprendo?...además por que no logro conectarle un solo golpe!)-. "mientras mira a Cris quien la mira como diciéndole "calmate y piensa" con la mirada, para respirar un poco y empezar a pensar".- muy bien Charmander usa pantalla de humo!-. "soltando Charmander un denso humo el cual impide visibilidad alguna"

.- hay nanita que se hizo?-. "deteniendo la música en lo que Ludicolo no sabe a donde moverse"

.- muy bien Charmander usa ember ahora!-. "saliendo Ludicolo del humo bastante lastimado por la flamas de entre el humo sin notarse aun Charmander"

.- Ahora Ludicolo usa tus burbujas y disipa ese humo!-. "levantándose el pokemon quien lanza de sus manos una cantidad de burbujas las cuales disipan el humo dando a ver a Charmander quien se lanza contra el oponente"

.- Charmander acércate y usa ember a corta distancia!-. "corriendo Charmander colocándose muy cerca de Ludicolo para lanzar su fuego"

.- Ludicolo usa tu protección!-. "brillando círculos verdes en las manos de Ludicolo mientras las flamas son desviadas y no causan daño alguno dejando a Charmander expuesto en lo que Ludicolo lanza de nuevo el mega puño dejando en el suelo a Charmander estando KO"

.- Charmander ya no puedes continuar, Ludicolo y Pancho ganan la batalla-. "dice Cris terminando así la batalla en lo que Ludicolo y Pancho brincan sumamente alegres"

.- rayos perdí…-. "dice Caty entre dientes y para si en lo que Pancho llega a su lado"

.- muy buena batalla Caty, al principio te enojaste pero supiste recuperarte y peleaste con los sesos de la cabeza y casi me ganas estuviste súper chica!-. "ofreciéndole la mano Pancho quien se nota muy alegre y satisfecho, entendiendo las palabras de Pancho Caty junto con la mirada de Cris en lo que mira de nuevo a Cris y este le asiente sonriendo lo que provoca una sonrisa en ella".- pero ueno jale pal centro pokemon pa luego continuar con el viaje!-.

.- a decir verdad Charmander estará bien así que iremos a otro sitio mejor-. "dice Cris en lo que Caty regresa a Charmander a la pokebola, pasando un rato mas de caminata llegan los tres a una granja donde se observan a los Miltang pastar en los campos"

.- esos que son?-. "sacando Caty su pokedex al ver a los pokemon"

_.- Miltang el pokemon lechero, la leche de Miltang es muy saludable y deliciosa además pose cualidades curativas que ayudan a recuperarse a los pokemon y las personas, Miltang es del tipo normal-._

.-vengan vamos a verlas de cerca!-. "brincando Cris la cerca de madera en lo que los otros dos lo siguen no muy convencidos de lo que hacen pensando en que les caerán encima para echarlos o se meterían en problemas, en lo que se notan los pokemon muy tranquilos y mas bien algunos se alegran al verlo"

.- oie compadre como es que estas vacotas te conocen?-. "mirando el como los pokemon se ven felices al ver al chico"

.- es que yo estuve con estos pokemon algún tiempo-.

.- que ya has estado en esta isla antes?-. "pasando Caty junto a los Miltang y entre tantos ve una figura mas grande de que los demás estando de espaldas".- y eso que cosa es?-.

.- pues ese es un Aggron-. "dice Cris en lo que acaricia a un Miltang quien se nota mas vieja que los demás con un laso rosa en la cola"

.- Aggron?-. "llegando frente al pokemon al verlo sentado sin mover un solo músculo y nota algo extraño que tiene un ojo mirando hacia arriba y el otro mirando hacia abajo en direcciones contrarias ambos ojos en lo que se nota que mantiene la cabeza fija como si viera una florcita de diente de león que se encuentra entre sus piernas".- OK este es el pokemon mas raro que e visto!-.

.- pues se nota que no conoces los espejos verdad…agradece que Steel esta entretenida sino de seguro te da tus pataditas chiquilla!-. "llegando un chiquillo de unos 12 años con un pantalón tipo militar y una camiseta negra con una pokebola pintada en el pecho, de cabello negro y piel medio morena quien se molesta por los comentarios de Catra"

.- tranquilo chamacon solamente estamos viendo las vaquillas-. "algo asustado Pancho al ver al chico"

.- un momento pigmeo como me dices chiquilla si soy mas grande que tu!-. "aun mas molesta Catra"

.- pues para tu información chiquilla yo tengo 13 años además de que no soy enano solamente estoy en crecimiento-. "dándose aires de importancia el chico delante de ellos"

.- YA!...Ale sigues igual de necio que de costumbre, que tal te va mi hermanito?-. "saliendo Cris detrás de Aggron quien aun no se mueve ni un solo músculo".- además que haces aquí?-.

.- ahhh…hola Cris es que vengo por Aggron para ir a comer que tal si me acompañan!-. "reconociendo Ale a su hermano mayor"

.- que bien que llegas me ayudas a darle sus pataditas a estos ladrones de ganado?-. "sacando otra pokebola Ale"

.- ellos son mis amigos y solamente veíamos a los pokemon-.

.- a bueno así pos si díganme quien quiere helado de fresa!-. "saliendo Ale tomando del brazo a Catra y Pancho quienes se sorprenden por el cambio de actitud"

.-Mita mita-. "llegando la Miltang del laso en la cola quien habla con Aggron y de inmediato este se levanta y sigue a los chicos junto con ella con los ojos de la misma manera que cuando estaba sentado, mientras tanto a la distancia los tres mismos tontos de la ultimas veces hacen sus planes y castillos en las nubes"

.- oigan miren cuantos Miltang con toda esa leche nos desayunaríamos toditos los días!-. "mirando James a los pokemon"

.- pues yo pienso que con ese montón de leche ambulante nos podríamos hacer ricos-. "dice Jesy quien mira también a los pokemon mientras tanto Meowth hace sus planes"

.- ya se nos robaremos esos Miltang y se los daremos al nuestro jefazo-. "dice el pokemon gato"

.- y eso como para que hermano lelo?-. "dice James con un tono de bobo"

.- imagínense a nuestro jefazo despertando en las mañanas listo para un gran día de planes para el equipo rocket pero de pronto se da cuenta que se le acabo la leche, en ese momento recordara a los Miltang que le dimos y el usara su lechita para poder desayunar y tener sus huesos fuertes, en ese momento el dirá gracias a Meowth y sus amigos tengo un gran día por eso ellos serán ascendidos-. "dice Meowth en lo que aparecen imágenes del jefe rocket chibi en su retorcida imaginación"

.- SI!... bonos al portador, vacaciones a chapultepec y mucho respeto!-. "sumamente alegres los tres juntos en unísono"

"mientras en una granja cercana los cuatro chicos charlan mientras disfrutan de un helado y los pokemon toman un poco de leche"

.- díganme no son genial los productos defectuosos de la fabrica verdad?-. "comiendo Ale su 4º cono de helado"

.- oie viejo como que defectuoso?-. "deteniéndose de comer Pancho"

.- tranquilo es que es el producto que no sale a la venta se le llama defectuoso, pero de todos modos es comestible-. "tranquilizando Cris a los demás quienes parecían un poco desconfiados"

.- ustedes son hermanos?-. "recordando Catra lo dicho por Ale cuando se encontrasen"

.- así es somos hermanos y somos miembros de la…-. "tapándole Cris la boca su hermano antes que dijese mas"

.- ehhh…si somos…somos miembros … de la sociedad de amigos de los pokemon…si eso es si!-. "poniendo cara de inocencia Cris mientras todos lo miran con cara de desconfianza y el cerebro de Ale reacciona con un chispazo de inteligencia recordando lo que Gabriel le había dicho desde hace unos días"

.- pues yo no se huerco…pero algo me huele feo-. "mirando un poco incrédulo Pancho a los chicos delante el"

.- esa no me la creo anda dime la verdad-. "haciendo una interrogante mirada Caty en lo que Cris ya no sabe que responder"

.- este bueno veras…lo que pasa es que…-. "escuchándose en ese momento tres risas muy conocidas para aparecer de entre las colinas donde pastan los pokemon el equipo rocket sobre una clase de tanque con un par de brazos".- alguien de arriba en verdad me quiere mucho-.

.- escuchen bien bobos nos llevaremos a los Miltang para que nuestro jefe este biende calcio!-. "dice Meowth"

.- así que prepárense para los problemas!-. "dice Jesy"

.- oigan ustedes tres que no ven que ya los hemos apaleado antes por que mejor no se van a molestar y decir sus tonterías en otro lado!-. "molesta Catra por interrumpir cuando casi le sacaba la verdad a Cris"

.- oye no se debe de interrumpir el lema cuando se dice!-. "molesto James por lo que hizo la chica"

.- oigan pero todos los Miltang están pastando a esta hora así que solamente perdieron su tiempo!-. "burlándose Ale de los tres tontos quienes se rodean de un aura azul completamente desanimados"

.- oigan miren es un Miltang!-. "observando Meowth el como aparece de dentro del granero de las Miltang la Miltang mas vieja que las demás con el laso rosa en la cola".- al menos nos llevaremos una-.

.- ya rugiste chimuelo!-. "operando James los controles y de inmediato los brazos atrapan a la Miltang para encerrarla dentro del aparato"

.-MiltaMImita!-. "gritando Miltang desde el aparato pidiendo ayuda en lo que Cris y Ale se sientan y se colocan un casco"

.- GROOONNNN!-. "escuchándose el grito sumamente furioso de Aggron, el cual aparece destrozando el muro del granero notándosele los ojos centrados y encontrándose mas que furioso"

.- hay y a este que le pasa?...creí que no mataría ni una mosca-. "asustada Catra al ver a Aggron en el extermo mayor de la furia que cualquier ser puediese sentir"

.- cuando Steel centra sus ojos va con todo, además de que tiene muy mal humor cuando se meten con su mamá-. "explicando Ale dándole un casco a cada uno de los otros dos"

.- hay si tu chucha pues no podrás perforar este tanque!-. "lanzándole un golpe con los brazos Meowth en lo que Aggron solamente lo sujeta con una de sus manos y lo arranca sin esfuerzo"

.- GRROOOONNNN!-. "brillando las garras de Aggron para perforar la cubierta y enterrando sus brazos en el metal para separar los metales retorcidos destrozando el aparato para sacar a Miltag"

.- oye huerco que rayos fue eso?-. "asombrado Pancho al ver lo que ocurre"

.- eso es un ataque de garra metálica claro que amplificado por la furia-. "cayendo pedasos de metal retorcidos sobre ellos"

.- muy bien Steel usa Hiper Rayo!-. "ordenando Ale el ataque en lo que el pokemon carga una esfera de energía mas grande de lo normal en su boca para lanzar un rayo que hace explotar la maquina, divisándose tres objetos que salen volando"

.- otra vez nos patearon-. "desanimado James"

.- saben creo que esta si fue una mala idea-. "sin ánimos Jesy"

.- bueno ya listos todos-. "dice Meowth y".- el equipo rocket fue vencido otra vez!-. "desapareciendo los tres en brillitos en el cielo"

.- mitamitamita-. "calmando Miltang a Aggron quien vuelve a poner los ojos de la manera hacia arriba y hacia abajo para sonreír otra vez y caer sentado sin moverse"

.- veo que se ha vuelto mas fuerte que antes Steel verdad-. "quitándose Cris el casco"

.- SIP pero de todos modos esos idiotas no debieron meterse con la mamá de Steel-. "riendo Ale al ver como todo ya acabo"

.- esperen un segundo como es posible que un Aggron sea hijo de una Miltang?-. "sin entender nada Catra"

.- veras chiquilla yo tengo a Steel desde que tengo dos años y el pokehuevo de el se mezclo con los de los Miltang por lo que el nació junto con los Miltang y esa es la mamá aunque te lo pongo de esta forma, Steel es fuerte, grande y con poca inteligencia-. "terminando Ale la explicación"

.- por cierto no le digas que es un Aggron el cree que es un Miltang-. "hablándole Cris en voz baja para que escuchase solamente ella".- además ya viste como se pone cuando se enoja-.

.- en verdad si que tu familia es extraña verdad?-. "sonriendo un poco Catra"

.- por cierto adonde hiran ahora?-. "mirando Ale a los tres quienes conversan"

.- pues el Gimnasio mas cercano esta en isla roca negra-. "dice Cris mientras todos ya emprenden camino hacia el muelle"

.- dime Caty tienes algún pokemon de agua o de planta porque ese Gimnasio es de pokemon rocas-. "acompañándolos Ale en el camino"

.- pues tengo un Charmander y una Chikorita-. "sacando Catra cuentas en lo que Ale saca una pokebola y sale su Aggron"

.- saca a Charmander y le enseñare un ataque que te será muy útil!-. "haciendo caso Catra y saca su pokemon de fuego en lo que Ale se acerca a dos rocas grandes que hay cerca de ellos en el camino".- muy bien Steel usa garra acero!-. "brillando las garras de Aggron en lo que destroza la roca".- muy bien charmander trata de imitarlo-.

"imitando Charmander el ataque en lo que logra raspar la roca, pasando así un par de horas en lo que todos llegan al puerto ya en el atardecer mientras Cris saca a Lapras de la pokebola tanto el como Catra suben en el pokemon"

.- oye Pancho yo soy hombre de palabra anda sube-. "dándole la mano al chico de cabello verde para ayudarlo a subir en el pokemon lo que no lo pareciese muy bien a Catra por su parte"

.- bien hasta luego cuídense y le diré a nuestra madre de donde te diriges ya que ella no esta muy contenta con tigo pero bueno ella tiene que hacer un viajecito a isla tropinana en unos días y me dijo que quería que la vieras allá por suerte tuya ahí también hay uno de los gimnasios bueno nos vemos!-. "estrechando Ale la mano de su hermano, para luego alejarse los tres chicos en Lapras hacia la aventura de las próximas islas y el primer gimnasio"

**CONTINUARA:**


	4. cap4Duro como Roca!

**Diclaimer: los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores... ademas los Oc's que aparecen en el fic son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Pokemón, Viaje del Archipiélago Liga Diamante**

**Cáp. 4 Duro como Roca, fuerte como Acero!**

"Una escena ya conocida Cris, Catra y ahora Pancho navegando en las calmadas aguas azules del mar sobre el siempre confiable Lapras bajo un cielo azul con nubes blancas que lo adornan haciendo de ese un bello y tranquilo día en el cual Catra en especial se nota sumamente ansiosa por alguna razón"

.- ya vamos a llegar?-. "pregunta la chica"

.- toda vía no-. "dice Cris y 5 min. mas tarde"

.- ya vamos a llegar?-. "pregunta la chica"

.- toda vía no-. "vuelve a responder y otros 5 min. luego"

.- ya vamos a llegar?-. "pregunta la chica ya como por décima quinta vez desde que salieran de donde acampaban haciendo ya un record como de 1 hora encontrándose ya harto de la preguntadera Pancho"

.- basta ya chica como es posible que acaso no vez que estoy por irme nadando si continuas con la preguntadera!-. "ya harto Pancho casi al borde de la locura"

- has lo mismo que yo- "sacandose Cris un par de tapones para los oidos"- resultan baratos y muy utiles-

.- es que hoy llegaremos al gimnasio de isla roca negra para donde ganare mi primera medalla…lo que me recuerda cuando llegaremos-. "vuelve a preguntar Catra"

.- cuando lleguemos…aunque no te confíes el líder de Gimnasio es sumamente fuerte, todavía me acuerdo de el gran y viejo Raúl-. "dice Cris sin voltear su atención de la isla la cual empieza a divisarse".- llegaremos muy pronto-.

"pasando menos de una hora mas de navegación llegan a la isla nada fuera de lo normal a no ser por unos cuantos barcos que se cargan con carbón y varios otros minerales además de barcos con gente vestidas como exploradores"

.- estos que van de campamento?-. "mirando Catra el como todas las personas se dirigen al centro pokemon"

.- es por el juego de las minas…hay excavas en la tierra por diversión, es el atractivo turístico de este sitio además que se encontraron varios fósiles de hay-. "caminando Cris hacia el centro pokemon mientras tanto al llegar descubren el centro casi vació y solamente mucha gente mirando por direcciones de varios hoteles además de lugares donde acampar"

.- Hay nanita chula que cosa mas bella se me pone en los ojos de frente a este chico!-. "poniéndose como loco Pancho al ver a la enfermera Joy y de inmediato llega frente a ella".- chiquilla bella eres la cosa mas hermosa que jamás he visto!-.

.- a donde dijo el conde!-. "sujetándole Cris la oreja en lo que se lo lleva arrastrándolo de ella, mientras Catra habla con ella"

.- dime algo enfermera Joy donde esta el líder del Gimnasio?-. "mostrándose ansiosa Catra de empezar la batalla"

.- pues a decir verdad nuestro líder Raúl esta en el Gimnasio aunque te costara trabajo llegar ahí-. "sonriendo Joy mientras la chica no comprende"

.- ella se refiere a que el Gimnasio se encuentra ubicado en la parte mas profunda de las minas y si no sabes llegar podrías perderte ya que esa zona no es turística-. "llegando Cris junto con las chicas que charlan luego de atar y amordazar a Pancho"

.- así es...joven Cris es bueno ver que halla regresado, a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima ocasión-. "mas alegre Joy mientras Cris le da sus pokebolas a excepción de tres"

.- por favor recuperalos y déjalos descansar iremos al gimnasio…luego te pido que mandes a mi casa por el sistema de mensajera yo me encargare del resto luego-.

.- si claro…saben su amigo me recuerda a un tipo que vino por aquí hace un tiempo tenia ojos de rendija y piel morena andaba con un chico que llevaba un Pikachu saben se me parece mucho la forma de ser-. "dice Joy"

.- muy bien que tal si nos vamos de una vez-. "saliendo Catra del centro pokemon en lo que Cris lleva a Pancho cargandolo mientras recorren la isla ven una gran cantidad de villas y hoteles para poder hospedarse además de varios lugares para acampar al aire libre, siguiendo con su camino los tres llegan a un sitio el cual parece ser un sitio sumamente fino en el cual a la entrada se observa a un sujeto vestido con traje de etiqueta en un mostrador"

.- Ohhh monami pero si es el jovencito Cris…a que se debe el placer de su visita?-. "hablando con un acento francés el hombre al ver al jovencito delante de el"

.- hola Pier como va todo?-.

.- de maravilla… desde que se encontraron los fósiles tomamos los túneles del 1 al 10 para las investigaciones además de que convertimos el túnel 15 en un restaurante francés y dejamos las galerías de túneles del 20 al 35 para el juego de excavar y las 36 a 50 es el laberinto del gimnasio-.

.- valla si que los distribuyeron esto desde que estuve aquí la ultima vez-.

.- el señor Raúl se encuentra en el Gimnasio quiere que le avise que ha venido para que puedan charlar en el restaurante?-.

.- no gracias Pier a decir verdad vengo al gimnasio...bueno primero déjame presentar te a mis amigos el es Pancho un músico pokemon y ella es Caty es una entrenadora que viene a retar al gimnasio-. "presentando Cris a sus acompañantes"

.- Ce magnific, bonjour petite es bueno ver entusiamos juvenil en estos días-. "mostrando muy alegre al escuchar la noticia Pier"- diganme desearian algo de comer?-

.- a si bueno dígame que tal si vamos de una vez al gimnasio?-. "algo nerviosa Catra al ver la alegría de Pier"

.- oye Catyta que tal si mejor aceptamos la oferta de mister franchute es que me esta rugiendo la tripa!-. "sonándole el estomago a Pancho quien ríe un poco nervioso"

.- vallan ustedes al restaurante yo mientras iré al gimnasio para arreglar todo para la batalla-. "dice Cris en lo que por las palabras comida y restaurante sale Pichu de la mochila de Cris".- sabes eres el pokemon mas enano molesto e interesado que haya visto!-.

.- pichu…-. "sacándole la lengua Pichu a Cris mientras salta a brazos de Catra"

.- ques çe?...No recuerdo que tuvieras un pichu?-. "algo confuso Pier al ver al pequeño pokemon amarillo"

.- esta rata hepatitica no es mía es un pokemon salvaje el cual no se a querido despegar de mi ya que sabe que tiene comida y una mochila para dormir que es todo lo que hace-. "tomándole poca importancia Cris a los actos de Pichu quien se coloca en la cabeza de Catra"

.- dime Pichu quieres comer algo tu también?-. "le pregunta Catra a Pichu quien solamente le asiente mostrándose contento"

.- (asqueroso traidor vendido y muerto de hambre si hasta parece que come como Snorlax!)-. "pensando para si mientras sale Cris por entre la mina antes que dijesen algo mas y Pier lleva a todos al restaurante donde empiezan en el Buffet 5 estrellas, mientras fuera de la mina o mas bien sobre la colina en la cual está el techo de la mina tres figuras ya muy conocidas se preparan para hacer un plan de lo que han escuchado"

.- oyeron eso en esta mina hay un restaurante 5 estrellas!-. "emocionado Meowth por lo escuchado"

.- así es chimuelo con esa comidota nos llenaremos la barriga para poder seguir buscando a Pikachu!-. "rugiendo el estomago de los tres"

.- pues yo digo que entremos hay de una vez para poder asaltar ese restaurante-. "dice Jesy en lo que se ve el como un helicóptero aterriza cerca de donde ellos están y de ellos bajan 4 sujetos de capuchas verdes y uno con el mismo traje pero con una clase de casco en forma de cabeza de dragón con unas gafas negras"

.- preparence todos entraremos en un minuto recuerden nuestro propósito es encontrar los indicios que indican el sitio del pilar celestial acaben con cualquiera que se meta en su camino e ignoren cualquier otra cosa!-. "dice el sujeto del casco"

.- SI SEÑOR!-. "responden todos en unísono para preparar sus equipos, en lo que los tres ya conocidos son descubiertos"

.- quienes son ustedes?-. "pregunta el sujeto del casco"

.- que bueno que pregunten!...prepárense para los problemas-.

.- y mas vale que teman!-.

.- para buscar comida por todo sitio-.

.- y llenarnos la tripa de ceviche, robalito y jaiba brava-.

.- Jesy-.

.-James-.

.- el equipo rocket buscando alimentos a la velocidad de la luz!-.

.- tengo la camisa negra porque negra tengo el alma!-.

.- Meowth así es!-.

.- Altaria usa Hyper Rayo!-. "sacando el sujeto del casco la pokebola de la cual sale el gran pájaro pokemon el cual manda a volar al equipo rocket con el ataque".- ja que pobres diablos eso les pasa por meterse con el Clan Dragó-.

.- señor el equipo esta preparado!-. "dice una de las encapuchadas de lentes negros también al igual que todos los demás"

.- muy bien adelante!-.

"mientras en el Gimnasio Cris finalmente llega encontrándose aun algo molesto por la forma de actuar de Pichu, al llegar logra observar una gran cantidad de murales y pinturas al Fresco en las paredes de la cueva en la que se encuentra el gimnasio, mirando al principal en la que se observa la figura de un pokemon de color verde en forma de dragón algo parecidos a los de las mitologías japonesas quien rodea un gran pilar mientras se encuentran alrededor varios otros tipos de pokemon legendarios rodeándolo"

.- la gran obra de los pokemon legendarios…en definitiva es mi favorita-. "mirando Cris la pintura mientras inconscientemente lleva su mano a sus 2 pokebolas en su cinturón"

.- sabes te la regalaría pero debería perforar el muro!-. "apareciendo un joven de unos 25 años de cabello castaño corto quien lleva un overol azul y una playera blanca ambos todos manchados de pintura".- tiempo sin verte Cris!-.

.- lo mismo digo Raúl tu en verdad que no escribes ni llamas…dime como has estado?-. "volteándose Cris para estrechar la mano de su viejo amigo"

.- siguiendo con mi pasión de pintar… este es mi mejor trabajo el Clan diamante!-. "volteando a ver la pintura que Cris mirase hacia un momento".- ya estoy enterado de lo que haces aquí y te digo que no dejare ganar a la chica solo por que sea tu amiga-.

.-teequivocas...mas bien es al contrario quiero pedirte que luches lo mas seria y rudamente posible…usa tus pokemon mas fuertes no quiero que le des cuartel alguno!-. "hablando Cris en un tono completamente serio por lo que Raúl se da cuenta que lo que le pide el chico es cierto"

.- deacuerdo usare a mi mejor pokemon pero le daré ventaja de usar tres pokemon además que estoy entrenando a dos pokemon que usare es lo mas que puedo hacer ya que ella es una principiante-. "dice Raúl igual de serio, ademas de confuso ya que el mismo Cris le pide que haga algo asi contra su amiga".- por cierto has escuchado las noticias sobre el ladrón de gimnasios?-.

.- ¿ladrón de gimnasios?-.

.- así es se hace llamar el Relámpago Escarlata, ataca los gimnasios entra violando los sistemas de seguridad y deja una nota donde especifica cuales son los puntos débiles de la seguridad solamente han podido verlo cuando huye de la escena siempre se encuentra acompañado de un Scissor-.

.- ahhh… pues no, no sabia nada!-. "haciéndose el desentendido Cris y con cara de inocencia, escuchándose la alarma en todo el gimnasio"

.- es el Clan Dragó!...maldición creí que había instalado el sistema de seguridad bien hecho?-. "mirando los monitores el como los invasores se dirigen al gimnasio".- quédate aquí me encargaré de ellos-. "mientras sale del Raúl de la arena de batalla para interceptar a los invasores mientras tanto Cris observa el como también hay quienes se dirigen a donde sus amigos se encuentran"

.- rayos tendré que intervenir!-.

"mientras tanto en el restaurante de 5 estrellas todos comen y disfrutan del ambiente de estando completamente tranquilo entre tanto Catra piensa en su batalla mientras ella disfruta junto con sus pokemon de la especialidad de los postres el Ultra Súper Mega de Lujo Banana Split, mientras Pancho disfruta de unos taquitos, tamalitos y enchiladas junto con unas cuantas sopas de mariscos junto con unas piñas coladas"

.- sabes deberías comer mas pescado para tener calcio, lo vas a ocupar!-. "dice Pancho mientras disfruta de la comida"

.- sabes el que yo no devore todo lo que se me pone enfrente como tu no significa que no me alimente bien-. "continuando Catra con su postre en lo que llega Pier a atender a la retadora del gimnasio"

.- espero que todo este bien para los invitados…luego de que coman les mostrare el gimnasio hay podrás tener su batalla señorita Catra-. "dice Pier sumamente amable en lo que Catra se muestra alegre al escuchar la noticia, sucediendo una explosión en lo que los encapuchados llegan encontrándose liderados por el sujeto del casco"

.- escuchen todos quédense quietos y nadie saldrá lastimado ahora tu franchute danos la pintura del pilar celestial!-. "sacando cada uno de los invasores un Golbat"

.- olvídalo jamás le daré algo tan importante a alguien como tu!-. "negando con todas sus fuerzas Pier mientras lo sujetan por el cuello de su camisa el sujeto del casco"

.- oigan ustedes déjenlo en paz!...Pichu usa impactrueno!-. "lanzando el pokemon eléctrico el ataque el cual golpea a algunos de los pokemon enemigos"

.- no te conviene meterte con migo niña!... Altaria usa Drago aliento!-. "arrojando la pokebola de la cual sale el pokemon Volador y dragón mientras su ataqué de flamas verdes impactan a pichu causándole mucho daño".- Ahora acábalo con Hyper Rayo!-.

.- Scissor usa ataque rápido y rescátalos!-. "viéndose solamente un resplandor rojo el cual pasa frente al ataque de Altaria rescatando a Catra y Pichu"

.- maldición quien hizo eso!-.

.- fui yo!...el bandido de la noche, el resplandor rojo… soy el Relámpago Escarlata!-. "apareciendo junto al pokemon rojo un tipo vestido con un traje rojo con una pequeña capa y un casco rojo con un visor negro que impide ser visto la mitad de su rostro dejando visible solamente su boca, con un voz un tanto apagada y un tono algo frió(N/A: para los que han visto la serie el traje es igual al del gran ladrón el Arácnido negro pero en rojo con modificación en el casco)"

.- valla la leyenda en persona…nosotros llegamos primero así que largate!-.

.- no lo haré…ustedes buscan el pilar celestial y yo he jurado protegerlo…Scissor Ataque Garra Metálica!-. "lanzándose Scissor contra Altaria mientras sus tenazas brillan e impacta en un potente golpe el cual no deja KO"

.- esto no es posible…atención Golbats Ataquen todos a la vez!-. "lanzándose todos a la vez contra le pokemon rojo el cual se coloca en pose de lucha"

.- tramposos…pichu usa Atactrueno!-. "lanzando Pichu un ataque el cual deja inconscientes a los enemigos, en lo que pichu se queda al lado de Scissor y Catra se coloca a la par del Relámpago Escarlata"

.- gracias por la ayuda señorita-.

.- mi nombre es Catra Ivanov-. "sonriendo la chica un poco"

.- señor la encontré!-. "trayendo en sus manos unos de los encapuchados un lienzo el cual guarda en un tubo"

.- esta es mi señal…Scissor Tormenta de Arena!-. "girando el pokemon en círculos rápidos mientras levanta una gran tormenta de arena la cual impide la visibilidad mas mínima, para luego cesar de pronto y descubrirse que no se encuentra el tubo donde se guardase el lienzo además de faltar cierto ladrón y cierto pokemon rojo".- como dije antes muchas gracias por la ayuda señorita Catra-. "despidiéndose el chico del traje rojo colocando su mano con dos dedos extendidos en el frente del casco y despidiéndose con una señal y una sonrisa para desaparecer por entre los túneles"

.- MALDICION NOS GANO OTRA VEZ!-. "encontrándose molesto el del casco por lo que acaba de suceder".- todas las unidades retírense ahora!...en cuanto a ti niña será mejor que no te metas en los planes del Clan Dragó ya que la próxima vez Relámpago Escarlata no estará ahí para protegerte-. "retirándose todos los tipos de la misma forma en que llegasen"

.- órale quien me mando al país de las fantasías?-. "levantándose Pancho con un mega chichón en su cabeza"

.- no me digas que te dejaron inconsciente?-. "ayudando Catra a levantar a Pancho quien no recuerda nada del ataque"

.- Caty... se encuentran bien todos?-. "llegando Cris finalmente al restaurante"

.- si estamos bien ya todos esos sujetos se fueron…solamente me arrepiento que ese ladrón se llevara el lienzo-. "algo molesta Catra con ella misma por ayudar a ese sujeto"

.- no se preocupe petite Catra el se llevo la copia ya que la original se encuentra en el gimnasio…ahora creo que es tiempo de tu batalla!-. "acomodándose Pier su traje para luego llevar a todos camino al gimnasio"

.- lamento no haber llegado a tiempo es que me confundí con el laberinto de cuevas de la entrada al gimnasio-. "disculpándose Cris con Catra quien continua diciéndole que no importa"

.- muy bien jóvenes hemos llegado hasta la puerta del gimnasio-. "llevando Pier a todos a una puerta de roca en la cual se encuentran esculpidos varios pokemon roca en ellos, las cuales se abren y detrás de ellas aparece Raúl quien esperaba a los invitados"

.- valla veo que se encuentran todos a salvo…creí decirte que esperaras aquí no es así Cris?-. "mirando Raúl al chico quien llega con los demás"

.- según tu me quedaría aquí sin ayudar a mis amigos estas loco Raúl-. "con un tono un tanto sarcástico Cris"

.- Bueno YA!... yo soy Catra Ivanov y vengo a desafiarte para ganarme una medalla!-. "ya sin poder aguantar mas las ansias Catra de su batalla"

.- calma Chatita que se te va a subir la bilirrubina!-. "tratando de calmarla Pancho"

.- disculpa por el retraso…mi nombre es Raúl Rodríguez y soy el líder de Gimnasio en isla roca negra, si llegas a vencerme ganaras la medalla roca negra-. "mostrándole Raúl una medalla en forma de hexágono de color negro brillante"

.- hagámoslo!-. "dice Catra mientras se coloca en un lado de la arena y Raúl se coloca en el lado contrario".- una pregunta los sujetos que atacaron este lugar buscaban una pintura dime donde esta?-.

.- esta hay!-. "señalando Raúl a un lado cerca del techo en lo que ella voltea y observa la pintura" -esa pintura cuenta la historia de los pokemon legendarios y del como se expandieron por el mundo-

.- muy bien esta será una batalla de tres a tres solamente la retadora podrá hacer sustituciones de sus pokemon en cualquier momento-. "colocándose Pier como juez de la batalla"

.- tres a tres!...yo solamente tengo 2-. "desanimada Catra por las reglas de la batalla en lo que Pichu salta frente a ella listo para pelear".- que Pichu tu quieres que sea tu entrenadora?-.

.- pipichu chupichu-. "asintiendo Pichu mientras en la mirada se le nota fuego y una sonrisa deseoso de pelear"

.- que esa ratita no es tuya compadre?-. "preguntándole Pancho a Cris"

.- el es un pokemon salvaje y si el quiere que ella sea su entrenadora es decisión de el-. "satisfecho Cris al ver el como pichu y Catra se preparan"

.- muy bien comiencen!-. "empezando Pier con la batalla"

.- Diglett yo te elijo!-. "haciendo Raúl su primera elección"

.- muy bien puedo manejarlo!... Chikorita yo te elijo!-. "sumamente emocionada Catra al sentir la adrenalina correr por las venas de su cuerpo y el como su pulso se acelera por la emoción"

.- valla una planta…Diglett ataque cavar ahora!-. "mandando Raúl y de inmediato el pokemon cava un agujero para dejar de ser visto"

.- Caty ten cuidado esta bajo tierra, puede salir por cualquier sitio!-. "dice Cris"

.- rayos que puedo hacer?-. "mirando el como chikorita espera a poder ver su rival, sintiéndose un pequeño temblor y de inmediato surge diglett golpeando a su oponente por debajo".- hay no chikorita resiste hay!-.

.- se nota que es tu primera batalla verdad?... no solamente cuentan las intenciones sino también los tipos y el saber como acoplarte al campo de batalla!-. "dice Raúl mirando a Catra quien trata de pensar como bloquear el ataque".- Diglett repite el ataque cavar!-.

.- (muy bien Catra piensa…el ataca por debajo del suelo eso quiere decir que si no toco el suelo no hace daño... pero como le hago?)-. "sintiendo el como la tierra empieza a moverse nuevamente y un ataquenuevo golpea a Chikorita".- rayos Chikorita usa hojas navajas!-.

.- Diglett bloquealas con disparo de lodo!-. "creando Diglett un chorro de lodo el cual bloquea y golpea a Chikorita dejándola muy mal".- y ahora termínala con otro cavar!-.

.- rayos…-. "cayendo en ese momento una gota en su nariz para mirar al techo y darse cuenta de las estalactitas".- Eso es Chikorita sujétate del techo con látigo cepa!-. "obedeciendo Chikorita quien de inmediato logra separarse del suelo, para salir Diglett sin poder dar en el blanco para quedar confuso al no ver a su oponente".- ahora usa hojas navaja!-.

.- Rayos no!-. "mirando Raúl el como las hojas impactan a su pokemon y lo dejen KO"

.- Diglett ya no puede continuar chikorita gana esta ronda!-. "dice Pier en lo que Raúl sonríe y regresa su pokemon a su pokebola"

.- no estuvo nada mal veo que entendiste lo que te dije justo a tiempo…muy bien es hora de usar uno mas fuerte…Graveler sal!-. "liberando Raúl a su segundo pokemon"

.- Chatita cambia tu pokemon Chikorita quedo hecha leña por la batalla deja que se recupere!-. "sugiriendo Pancho una muy buena idea"

.- muy bien regresa Chikorita… es hora de usar lo que me enseño Ale, Charmander yo te elijo!-. "cambiando Catra a su pokemon para poner en practica lo aprendido"

.- muy bien Graveler contra Charmander comiencen!-. "dando la orden de la batalla Pier"

.- muy bien Charmander ataque de malicioso!-. "surgiendo un pequeño brillo de los ojos del pokemon el cual baja la def. del oponente"

.- no esta mal Graveler usa tu rodada!-. "volviéndose semejante a una esfera el pokemon roca el cual de inmediato empieza a girar e impacta a charmander sin causarle mucho daño"

.- muy bien charmander usa ember ahora!-. "lanzando sus flamas el pokemon las cuales impactan a graveler quien no deja de rodar e impacta nuevamente a charmander causando mas daño que la vez anterior"

.- rodada es un ataque que cobra mas fuerza entre mas se use en dos golpes mas esto se acabara!-. "Advirtiendo Cris mientras Graveler se encuentra golpeando nuevamente a charmander sin dejar de girar aunpara dar una vuelta mas preparándose para impactar otra vez"

.- muy bien charmander lanza ember al piso ahora!-. "disparando sus flamas al suelo en lo que estas le impulsan y cae sobre graveler para empezar a hacer equilibrio".- ahora dale con garra acero!-"golpeando varias veces charmander a Graveler con sus garras brillantes en lo que este queda KO"

.- Graveler ya no puede continuar la victoria es para charmander-.

.- si!...van dos en línea y falta uno que me lo echen-. "alegre Catra al ver el como su pokemon le da otra victoria"

.- muy buen trabajo Graveler ya se que tan fuerte es…es hora de que conozcas a mi pokemon mas fuerte!...Rhydon es tu turno!-. "sacando Raúl al inmenso pokemon el cual se ve en verdad fuerte"

.-(muy bien Caty la verdadera batalla comienza ahora…pero podrás con ella?)-. "pensando Cris para si sabiendo que tan fuerte es ese pokemon"

.- muy bien Charmander contra Rhydon!...comiencen!-.

.- Rhydon usa tu mega puño!-. "conectando un golpe certero el pokemon roca en lo que deja a Charmander muy mal".- ahora dale un portazo!-. "golpeándolo con su cola el pokemon de Raúl al de Catra dejándolo tirado en el piso a punto de sucumbir"

.- hay no Charmander regresa!-. "devolviendo a charmander a su pokebola y mandando a chikorita Catra al ver la fuerza de Rhydon"

.- eso no se hace…Rhydon rugido!-. "ordena Raúl y de inmediato de Rhydon un fuerte rugido hace regresar a chikorita a su pokebola y de inmediato aparece Charmander al campo".- termínalo con terremoto!-.

.- QUE COMO PASO!-. "completamente sorprendida Catra al ver el como su pokemon fue sacado de su pokebola a la fuerza y el como con el tremendo poder de Rhydon y su terremoto sale volando y se impacta con uno de los muros de la cueva dejándolo KO"

.- Charmander ya no puede continuar Rhydon gana!-. "dando la victoria Pier de la ronda a Raúl"

.- trampa no es justo yo cambie a Charmander pero el lo trajo a la fuerza!-. "renegando Catra por lo sucedido a su pokemon"

.- pues no Chatita el ataque rugido manda a tu pokemon a su pokebola y saca a cualquier otro si Charmander salio pues fue pura suerte del tipo-. "explicando Pancho lo del ataque"

.- muy bien ese pokemon es roca, así que Chikorita yo te elijo!-. "liberando Catra a su pokemon"

.- muy bien Rhydon contra Chikorita, comiencen!-. "dice Pier empezando el round"

.- muy bien chikorita usa látigo cepa!-. "mandando Chikorita el ataque el cual golpea a Rhydon directamente quien aun por la desventaja en el tipo no se inmuta ante los golpes"

.- Rhydon avalancha!-. "empezando a golpear una y otra vez el suelo Rhydon causando que caigan varias rocas del techo además de levantar un pesado del suelo y lanzárselo a chikorita golpeándolo antes del impacto para destrozar la gran roca y enterrar a chikorita bajo una gran pila de rocas de la cual sale muy mal trecha tambaleándose"

.- hay no Chikorita!-. "empezando a brillar chikorita mientras sus heridas se recuperan".- que rayos pasa?-.

.- es el ataque síntesis de chikorita ahora ella esta recuperando sus energías!...Caty es tu oportunidad-. "dice Cris en lo que Catra se sorprende"

.- eso no va a funcionar!...Rhydon usa PERFORADOR!-. "envistiendo Rhydon a Chikorita mientras gira su cuerno de taladro para levantarla en el aire hacerla caer sumamente con fuerza dejándola KO"

.- Chikorita ya no puede continuar Rhydon gana!-. "dice Pier terminando con el round"

.- pero si chikorita se recupero como es que ese ataque la noqueo?-. "regresando Catra a su pokemon a la pokebola sintiendo el como la victoria se escurre entre sus dedos al sentir el como ya no tiene a ningún otro pokemon que pele"

.- veras el ataque Perforador es uno de los ataques que noquea de un solo golpe aunque tuve suerte ya que es muy poco preciso-. "explica Raúl al mirar a la chica observa el como la chispa del entusiasmo se le escapa del cuerpo".- puedes rendirte lo único que te queda es ese Pichu y ya perdiste los deseos de luchar no vale la pena acabar la batalla…dime te rindes?-.

.- (es cierto me queda Pichu pero el no podrá contra esa cosota)-. "pensando Catra en las palabras de Raúl emitiendo un ruido sordo casi inaudible en lo que siente el como desde su hombro le tocan su mejilla"

.- Pichupichu chuchupipichu!-. "saltando Pichu al campo de batalla"

.- Pichu ven aquí el te va a lastimar..te hará pedazos!-. "llamando Catra a Pichu quien la mira seriamente y niega con la cabeza mostrándose en los ojos del pequeño pokemon amarillo la misma determinación que ella acaba de perder".-(el quiere pelear... me deberia dar verguenza, apenas todo se puso mal ya queria renunciar...gracias Pichu)¡muy bien hagámoslo!-.

.- entonces la ultima batalla Rhydon de Raúl contra Pichu de Catra!...COMIENZEN!-. "ya también emocionado Pier al esperar los resultados"

.- muy bien se lleva un 10 en esfuerzo pero no les servirá contra nosotros!...Rhydon usa tu Derribo!-. "lanzándose con todo su cuerpo y su peso Rhydon contra Pichu"

.- muy bien Pichu usa Doble equipo!-. "apareciendo varias imágenes de Pichu lo que causa que Rhydon falle su ataque".- ahora usa tu dulce beso!-. "saltando Pichu hacia Rhydon para besarlo en la mejilla dejándolo confuso"

.- vamos Rhydon concéntrate usa tu mega puño!-. "soltando un golpe a lo tonto en lo que se golpea la cara Rhydon en lo que Pichu esquiva el ataque".-rayos…debo hacer algo antes de que recupere el control de la batalla-.

.-pichu dale con el impactrueno!-. "dando pichu la descarga eléctrica la cual no causa daño y solamente ayuda a Rhydon a recuperar el sentido"

.- Rhydon usa tu Pedrada!-. "arrancando partes del suelo en lo que lanza varias piedras las cuales impactan a pichu una luego de la otra dando un total de 5 golpes"

.- (vamos Catra piensa esa cosa debe de estar desprotegida en algún lado…maldición pero es gigante además de que se podría comer a Pichu de una sola mordida…mordida, ESO ES!)…Pichu dirige el Atactrueno a su boca-. "dándole Pichu una descarga con toda su fuerza a Rhydon quien cae atontado al suelo pero solamente comenzando a molestarse aun mas el pokemon de roca"

.- PI!-. "empezando a brillar Pichu quien de inmediato empieza a crecer"

.- que le pasa a Pichu?-. "sin saber lo que pasa Catra"

.- Pichu esta evolucionando!-. "asombrado Cris al recordar el como Pichu havia resistido su evolución varias veces"

.- Pikachu!-. "terminando Pichu con su evolución en lo que ahora termina en un Pikachu"

.- SI GENIAL PICHU EVOLUCIONO!-. "sacando Catra su pokedex"

_.- Pikachu este ratón pokemon es muy amistoso y cariñoso para con su entrenador además de poder dar fuertes descargas eléctricas con los generadores que pose en sus mejillas…a algunos pikachus odian por completo entrar en una pokebola y prefieren estar libres, Pikachu pertenece al tipo de los pokemon Eléctricos-._ "terminando el pokedex con la explicación"

.- Rhydon ya debemos de acabar con esto de una vez usa PERFORADOR!-. "levantándose Rhydon para un ultimo ataque"

.- Pikachu has lo que sea!-. "dice Catra en lo que Pikachu esquivael ataque con un salto y su cola brilla y golpea con ella a Rhydon en el centro de la cabeza dejándolo KO finalmente"

.- Rhydon ya no puede continuar…La Ganadora de esta Batalla es la jovencita Catra Ivanov!-. "dice Pier terminando la batalla"

.- gane?…GANE!-. "pasando unos cuantos segundos Catra sin creer en los resultados para finalmente lanzárse Catra a abrazar a Pikachu mientras ambos celebran"

.- Rhydon regresa lo hiciste excelente, te ganaste un gran descanso-. "regresando Raúl a su pokemon sintiéndose satisfecho por lo que fue una excelente batalla"

.- oye compadre que fue lo que uso la ratita kuki?-. "aun sin creer Pancho el resultado"

.- eso fue un ataque cola de acero…hace un tiempo acampaba en isla carbón hay encontré que un grupo de Beedrill causaban problemas siendo dirigidos por un Pinsir así que les di entrenamientos a los pokemon salvajes y parece ser que Pichu aprendió ese ataque sin que me diera cuenta aunque no lo pudo poner en practica ya que su cola era muy corta-. "explicando Cris notándosele muy sonriente y orgulloso por la victoria de Catra"

.- yo debo darte esto, en verdad te la ganaste-. "dándole la medalla roca negra Raúl a Catra quien sigue celebrando".- supiste el como mantener la calma y usaste la cabeza en todo momento además que pusiste toda tu fe en tu pokemon aunque sabias que no podías ganar seguiste adelante, esa perseverancia te llevara lejos-.

.- Si una medalla Roca Negra!-. "levantando su medalla a lo alto Catra con aires de grandeza y victoria"

.- y yo debo darte esto es un estuche de medallas aquí podrás guardarlas-. "dándole Cris una cajita en forma de rectángulo con una pokebola pintada en el centro".- felicidades!...A los dos-.

"pasadas unas horas de que la batalla concluyese y luego de que fuesen al centro pokemon los tres amigos viajeros se despiden en el horizonte con la puesta del sol despidiéndose del líder de Gimnasio y del buen Pier en la costa"

"mientras en una cabina telefónica en la isla el equipo rocket quienes quedasen sumamente maltrechos por el ataque de altaria llaman para dar una clase de reporte"

.- que es lo que quieren les dije que no me llamaran hasta que tuvieran algo de utilidad para mi-. "dice Giovanni el líder del Team Rocket desde su oficina"

.- pero jefazo usted no nos dijo que aquí había un grupo mas malo que todos los otros-. "tratando de defenderse Meowth"

.- con que los rumore del Clan Dragó son ciertos…muy bien les enviare ayuda y no me llamen hasta que tengan algo!-. "cortando la comunicación apareciendo un mensaje de este teléfono se autodestruirá en un segundo, explotando la cabina telefónica en lo que todos salen volando"

.- el jefe nos venció esta vez!-. "dicen los tres desapareciendo en un puntito en el cielo"

_**Continuara:**_


	5. cap5Una extraña forma de ser

**Disclaimer: los personajes de pokemon son de sus respectivos creadores, ademas este cap fue inspirado en un cap de la serie Jhoto no recuedo cual era el nombre... Ok los Oc que aparecen en este fic son de sus propietarios**

**Pokemón, Viaje del Archipiélago Liga Diamante**

**Cáp. 5 Una extraña forma de ser,**

**Un chico con corazón**

"La misma esena ya conocida Catra, Cris y Pancho sobre Lapras mientras navegan por el mar azul con un cielo despejado con unas cuantas nubes sobre ellos sintiendose la brisa del mar en sus rostros mientras se observa el como varios bancos de Magikarp van en direccion contraria a la de ellos"

- hoy es un lindo dia que tal si navegamos todo el dia?- "sintiendo Catra el como la brisa mueve su hermoso cabello, mientras mira su medalla ganada en el gimnasio"- que me dicen e chicos?-

-pos estoy deacuerdo con tigo Catita- "comenzando Pancho a llevar el ritmo con sus timbales en lo que ambos voltean a ver a Cris quien se mantiene serio y solamente respira hasta llenar sus pulmones para luego ver la forma de moverse de los Magikarp"- otra vez se quedo ido el chico, sabes compadre deberias ser mas comunicativo o por lo menos mas sociable, al menos dinos que piensas de vez en cuando no es bueno que te guardes todo pa ti-

- les digo lo que deben saber nada mas… Lapras desembarca en aquella isla pasaremos hay el dia y nos iremos en la tarde si todo sale bien- "obedeciendo el pokemon de agua quien toma direccion a una isla que aparentemente solamente se ve un par de mansiones en ella"- y sobre que si no soy sociable, te puedo dejar en el proximo puerto sabes-

- pos por eso te digo que es mejor pasar hay el dia- "dandole la razon Pancho a Cris mientras los tres viajeros se dirigen al puerto de la isla a toda prisa, al llegar se observa todos los yates y barcos de lujo en su lugar del puerto completamente a todos y nadie mas que ellos se observa hay"

- Lapras regresa!- "retornando al pokemon a su pokebola al lo mas pronto posible"- vamos tenemos que ir tierra adentro…(solo espero que nos dejen quedarnos en alguna de estas mansiones)-

-marill…marill- "apareciendo frente a ellos un Marill un tanto pequeño quien se nota algo triste y con unas cuantas lagrimas aproximandose en sus ojos"

- hay que bonito!...ahora que me acuerdo mis amigas siempre les gustaban los Marill asi que lo voy a atrapar- "sacando Catra la pokebola de Chikorita en lo que Cris le sujeta su brazo antes que pudiese llamar a su pokemon"- oye sueltame yo lo vi primero!-

- pon atención esa bola orejona esta buscando algo o a alguien lo que da a entender que es de entrenador y se nota que tu nunca has escuchado llorar a un Marill joven- "arrebatandole Cris la pokebola para ponersela a ella nuevamente en la cintura"

-dale pokebola atrápalo!- "tirando Pancho una pokebola en lo que golpea a Marill en la cabeza y de inmediato empieza a llorar causando un ruido tremendamente ensordecedor"

- QUE ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE!-"tapandosen todos los oidos por los chillido de Marill quien llora a caudales"

- perdona compadre dijiste algo?- "tapandose Pancho los oidos en lo que Cris solamente luego de darle un coscorron en la cabeza, sujeta a Marill por la cola para ponerlo frente a el quien tiene aun su rostro serio y ahora molesto para gritarle a todo pulmon un "- CALLATEEE!-

-mari..marill- "continuando con su llanto el pokemon pero sin el escandalo"

- pobrecillo ya sueltalo…tienes tanto tacto como una pared de ladrillos- "arrebatandole Catra a Marill para refugiarlo en sus brazos mientras Pikachu sale de la mochila de Cris para saltar al hombro de su entrenadora"

- consegui que se callara no…ahora vamonos sera mejor darnos prisa, deja a ese pequeño lloron aquí solamente nos retrasara- "adelantandose Cris a los otros dos quienes lo siguen de cerca y Catra aun con Marill en brazos mientras este platica un poco con Pikachu"

- (hay esta chica debe de aprender que ser una buena persona no siempre funciona, ademas solamente me preocupa que ella ahora esta en la lista negra del clan Dragó por ayudar al Relámpago Escarlata, ademas esa banda de ladronesno es bueno que andentras el pilar celestial )- "encontrandose sumergido Cris en sus pensamientos en lo que una voz de una chica y de una persona mayor lo sacan de sus ideas"

- Hay ese es mi Marill muchas gracias por encontrarlo- "dice una joven de cabello castaño de unos 18 años muy bella con un bestido de color verde con un sombrero lleno de flores del mismo color del vestido"

- Hay cupido ya me diste de nuevo enano chulo!...dejame decirte que mi corazon esta en tus manos mi bella damisela- "postrandose Pancho ante la joven mientras saca de quien sabe donde un ramo de rosas"

- tu corazon estara en sus manos, pero tu oreja esta en la mia asi que ya deja eso!- "retorciendole la oreja Cris a Pancho mientras lo lleva a rastras"

- hehe…disculpenlo siempre se pone asi cuando ve a una chica linda…pero decias que este Marill es tuyo?- "dandole Catra el pokemon a la joven mientras ambos se alegran al verse"

- muchas gracias jovencita ese pequeño Marill desaparecio de la casa justo antes de la tormenta, es un pokemon muy travieso y mi nieta se preocupo por el- "agradeciendole la ancina vestida con finas ropas"-yo soy Magdalena y esta es mi nieta Sofía-

-mucho gusto yo soy Catra, el chico loco de cabello verde es Pancho y el antipatico un tanto agresivo es Cris pero es buena persona…un momento dijo que habra una tormenta?- "sorprendiendose Catra al escuchar la información"-(eso quiere decir que Cris nos hizo salir del agua por que lo sabia)-

- ya se en agradecimiento que tal si pasan la tormenta en nuestra mansión asi no se mojaran- "dice Sofia en lo que Pancho se alegra y Catra continua aun sorprendida mientras Cris solamente le da lo mismo"

-será un gran placer para nosotros y te agradezco- "regresando Pancho con Sofía, en lo que comienzan el la caminata hacia una mansión la cual parece estar en medio de un bosque antes de que lograsen llegar una fuerte lluvia empieza de repente a caer sobre ellos acompañada de un tormentoso viento el cual parece querer arrancar los árboles desde su raíz"

-tenemos que darnos prisa muy pronto todo empeorara!- "advierte Magdalena en lo que todos comienzan a correr, apareciendo un tuvo que comienza a aspirar atrapando a Marill antes de que alguno dijese algo son detenidos por tres voces ya muy conocidas"

- Prepárense para los problemas!-

- Y mas vale que teman!-

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación-

-Para unir a lospueblos dentro de nuestra nación-

-para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-

- ¡JESY!-

-¡JAMES!-

-El equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!-

- ese es mi amigo el puma! Amor…amor…amor!-

-Meowth asi es!- "apareciendo de entre los arboles el globo con la forma del pokemon junto con los tres tontos ya conocidos sosteniendo Jesy en brazos a Marill quien se encuentra a punto de llorar, mientras el globo empieza a elevarse"

- el equipo Rocket!- "dicen Cris, Catra y Pancho en unisono"

- y pikachu!- "dice Pikachu refiriendose a Meowth"

-por favor devuélvanme a mi Marill el es casi solo un bebe- "estando sumamente triste Sofia al ver como su pokemon es robado"

-muy bien tu solo danos un buen rescate y te lo devolveremos!- "dice burlonamente Meowth ante la tristesa de la joven"

- que estos no se rinden nunca?...Pikachu dales un Impactrueno!- "fastidiada Catra por los tres ladrones en lo Pikachu se prepara ambos solamente reciven un empujon por parte de Cris quien los detiene, para saltar rapidamente a un gran arbol el cual alcanza el globo"- que rayos crees que haces?-

-apenas y te detuvo…si Pikachu lanzaba ese ataque tambien hubiera lastimado a Marill y como es un pokemon de agua el impacto hubiera sido mucho mayor- "explicandole Magdalena a la joven quien solamente observa el como Cris salta de rama en rama para llegar cerca del globo para dar un salto del cual logra colgarse de este"

- hay que este chico tiene ingerto de mono o que?- "sorprendido James al ver al chico quien trata de subir a bordo"- Cacnea salte y dale un topetaso!- "sacado James a su pokemon quien al salir sale a abrasarlo"- HAY!...ya deja eso chayote super alimentado y dale unos piquetitos-

"empezando a llorar Marill al ver lo que sucede con el grito ensordecedor"- hay Cacnea has lo que sea pero calla a esa bola azul!-

- por favor dejen a mi Marill…- "empezando a llorar Sofia lo que produce la ira de Panchito"

- vamos Ludicolo usa tu Ataque de rayo burbujas!- "lanzando una pokebola Pancho en lo que su pokebola Ludicolo aparece para lanzar todas sus burbujas las cuales golpean a Cacnea mientras lanza sus piquetes de agua y estas impactan el motor del globo causando que este explote causando que todos salen volando"- ups.-

- hay no Marill!-"observando todos el como todos los del globo son esparcidos por el aire por medio de la explosion para salir volando en diferentes direcciones"

- Hay no Cris!...tenemos que ir a buscarlos- " preocupada Catra por Cris y por Marill lista para salir en lo que Magdalena la detiene"

- olvidenlo si vamos ahora nos atrapara la tormenta tendremos que esperar hasta mañana…esperemos que ellos esten bien lo unico que podemos hacer ahora es llegar a casa y resar por su bienestar- "diciendo tristemente la anciana en lo que todos lo unico que pueden hacer es aceptar"

"Mientras en otra parte Marill despierta luego de haber aterrizado, encontrandose en quien sabe donde con la tormenta incrementando su fuerza a cada momento y con el viento cada vez mas fuerte, estando a punto de llorar descubre a la figura que tratase de rescatarlo del equipo rocket y que tambien saliese volando junto con el"

- marill… marill… MARILL- "moviendo al chico quien se encuentra inconsciente para al final lanzarle un chorro de agua en el rostro lo que produce que este se despierte finalmente"

- rayos me duele…maldición tenia que pasar esto ahora- "rasgando su camisa para vendarse una herida en el brazo"- con eso debera bastar…muy bien orejón parece ser que estamos solos asi que adelante llevame hasta tu casa-

-marill…- "negando con su cabeza en lo que se prepara para llorar otra vez"

- genial no sabes en donde estamos verdad… te dire que si lloras y gritas otra vez, sera lo ultimo que hagas ahora muevete- "levantandose mientras se sujeta su brazo para empezar a caminar siendo seguido por Marill quien al encontrarse con todos los deseos de llorar decide mejor caminar en silencio sin saber si llegar a decir algo o emitir al mas minimo sonido"

- en definitiva yo pensaba que Caty era ingenua al preocuparse por ti y yo fui quien salio volando por tratar de salvarte la cola- "empezando a caer truenos y relámpagos que anuncian que la tormenta se aproxima a su apogeo"- sera mejor que busquemos un lugar para poder protegernos-

- marill, Marill!- "señalando el pequeño pokemon de agua una cueva escondida entre unos cuantos arbustos, en lo que ambos entran en la cueva y pasan unas cuantas horas Marill se encuentra a punto de estallar en llanto al estar muerto de miedo por los relámpagos que estremecen la tierra al caer encontrandose ambos alrededor de una fogata en extremos opuestos de esta"

- debes de ser valiente es la unica forma de madurar…olvida el miedo y deja pasar esto- "encontrandose Cris cambiando su vendaje con otro trozo rasgado de su camisa, tratando de educar a su manera a Marill quien parece no entender"- el ser valiente no es el no tener miedo si no el valor de enfrentar tus temores, una vez que lo hagas dejaras de ser un bebe lloron-"continuando la tormenta cayendo justamente un relampago muy cerca de la cueva causando un gran estruendo"

- maaaariiiiilllll….- "sin poder aguantar mas su temor saliendo corriendo fuera de la cueva mientras llora por estar en brazos de su entrenadora una vez mas"

- Marill ven aquí es muy peligroso!- " siguiendo a Marill por entre la tormenta en lo que corre detrás de Marill los truenos caen con fuerza muy cerca impactando uno sobre un arbol por el cual Marill pasase debajo de el"- MARILL MUEVETE!-

-…MAAAARIIIILLLL- "permaneciendo petrificado el pequeño pokemon en lo que solamente cierra sus ojos esperando lo peor siente como lo sujetan y salen rodando para luego escuchar un gran estruendo del caer del arbol, abriendo sus ojos temerosos observa el como el arbol arde en llamas frente a el para mirar por encima de el y observa a Cris quien se encuentra completamente enlodado"

- que tratabas de hacer…que acaso quieres morirte!- "mientras las rudas palabras retruenan en sus orejas observa el como el rostro serio y molesto cambia a una dulce sonrisa acompañado de un rostro calido y amable"- pero bueno me alegro que estes bien, ya no tengas miedo yo te cuidare-

-marillll- "lanzandose a abrasarlo suamente feliz en lo que Cris solamente lo suejta en sus brazos como su entrenadora lo hiciera siempre con el, mientras el feliz momento es interrumpido por un gran estruendo"

- mejor volvamos a la cueva si no me equivoco esto tardara hasta mañana, te enseñare un par de ataques durante la noche asi estaras mas fuerte te parece?- "en lo que Marill asiente para ambos regresar a la cueva y prepararse para pasar la noche"

"Un par de horas mas tarde la noche ya a caido en la mansión de Magdalena todos se encuentran precupados por la suerte de Cris y Marill ya acomodandose para cenar, mirando Catra por la ventana mostrandose muy preocupada"

- no estes asi Caty si tu estas triste y preocupada tus pokemon tambien lo sentiran y ellos estaran igual entu forma de ser y tu estado de animo siempre afecta a tus pokemon- "tratando de consolar a la chica Magdalena con la experiencia de los años que a obtenido"

- no dejo de pensar que esta mañana yo queria seguir navegando todo el dia y el nos hizo venir a tierra a la fuerza ahora solo pienso que si hubiesemos estado en el mar es probable que no hubiésemos salido con vida…y en lo unico que puedo pensar es que el esta hay afuera- "recordando cuando conociese a Cris y del como el la a ayudado en todo lo posible en ese viaje"

- si el supo de la tormenta estara bien, ahora vamos a cenar y mas tarde a descansar mañana los buscaremos y ademas necesito que tengas a raya a tu amigo ya es la decima vez que se pone tocar junto con su Ludicolo-"guiñandole el ojo la mujer de avanzada edad lo cual le devuelve un poco de su sonrisa a Catra"

- veamos si e aprendido algo extra de Cris- "recuperando un poco el animo en lo que recoje sus mangas y sale en direccion de apaciguar a Pancho"

- en verdad espero que estés bien joven maestro pokemon, por favor señor del cielo, señor del agua y señor dela tierrahagan que todo termine bien- "mirando Magdalena preocupada por la ventana mientras se escuchan los gritos de Pancho y se logra observar a Caty aplicándole una llave a la oreja"

-piensas en el chico que esta con mi Marill?- "llegando Sofia junto a su abuela"

-si querida hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veia no desde que tenia como 5 años lo mas seguro ya no se acuerda de mi…veo que a estado en los pasos que se le predestinaron pero aun asi, si el esta con estos chicos quiere decir que decidio hacer su vida a su manera…por lo que veo tambien esta entrenando a la joven Catra eso es lo que no entiendo ya que la ultima vez que supe de el estaba en isla pluma de cuervo- "dando la explicación su abuela a la joven"

-pero isla pluma de cuervo no es donde se cree que vivio sus ultimos años un gran ladron?-

- esa es solamente una leyenda de estas islas, mejor acompañemos a los demas a comer y luego iremos a dormir- "ignorando los comentarios de su nieta la abuela"

- no tengo hambre estoy demasiada preocupada por mi pobre y pequeño Marill, ese chico se nota que no tiene tacto es casi como si no tuviera corazon- "preocupandose aun mas Sofia con sus pensamientos"

- tu no tienes idea de lo que ese pobre chico a sufrido asi que mejor dejalo, el fue un niño de un corazon muy tierno pero es cierto a cambiado (solo que no puedo decirte el porque)- "saliendo de la habitación Magdalena siendo seguida por su nieta quien parece confusa al observar cierta tristesa en el rostro de su abuela quien parece saber mas de lo que dice"

"pasando asi las horas la noche callo rapidamente y de la misma manera la tormenta se fue como llego casi inmediatamente dejando una fresca brisa la cual rodea por completo la isla que se encuentra cubierta por el dulce manto de la noche la cual dando el sueño a las cansadas personas se lleva rapidamente las horas, ya a la primera luz del alba de nuevo en la cueva Cris y Marill quienes pasasen durmiendo cerca el uno del otro ya despiertan para poder partir en busca de sus amigos"

- muy bien Marill es hora de irnos- "terminando de apagar y cubrirla fogata que les diera calor durante la nocha ademas de una manera de poder guisar algo para saciar su hambre"

- Marill!- "saliendo de la cueva muy alegre el pequeño pokemon en lo que Cris lo sigue caminando juntos por un par de horas llegando cerca de donde fueran atacados por elquipo rocket"

-muy bien creo que fue por aquí asi que en un rato mas estaremos con tu entrenadora y yo con mis amigos y me podre ir- "dice Cris mientras las palabras de este hacen entristecer a Marill debido a que le agrada el joven quien lo ayudase, antes de poder decir algo nueva mente una mano mecanica sujeta al pokemon de agua"- MARILL!-

- hay, hay, hay… si creíste que nos venciste con una simple explosión te equivocaste aquí estamos fresquecitos como una lechuga!- "apareciendo nuevamente el equipo rocket en su globo"

- dejenlo libre o si no me obligaran a pelear!-"molesto Cris con lo que ocurre mientras sujeta en su mano una pokebola"

- hay si tu como no...que dijiste ya lo soltamos si como no, apenas y fue que sobrevivimos esa tormenta!- "gritando Meowth a todo pulmon"

- oye chimuelo mejor nos vamos de una vez ya que esto podemos salir perdiendo como yacostumbre- "dice James en lo que todos asienten y empiezan la retirada"

- oh no eso no!... Scissor yo te elijo!- "lanzandolapokebola Cris en lo que sale el pokemon rojo y de inmediato extiende sus alas mientras vuela a baja altura junto a su entrenador persiguiendo ambos el globo"- Scissor vuela hasta el globo y perforalo con ataque rapido!-

- Scisso- "asintiendo el pokemon en lo que con su gran velocidad alcanza el globo para perforarlo y rescatar a Marill en una gran explosion en lo que el pequeño pokemon de agua sale volando es sujetado en brazos de Cris quien subiese a un arbol para saltar a atraparlo"

- no dejare que te pase nada malo!- "cubriendolo con sus brazos y dejando su cuerpo para que funcione como amortiguador del golpe, escuchándose en ese momento"

- Chikorita rescatalo con latigo cepa!- " apareciendo Catra junto con los demas mientras de su pokebola la pokemon planta surge para sujetar a Cris con sus latigos bajandolo completamente ileso"

- te encuentras bien viejo?- "ayudando Pancho a Cris a levantarse"

- hay Marill estas bien!- "saltando Marill a brazos de Sofia en lo que el equipo rocket vuelve a aparecer para liberar a sus pokemon"

- si gracias... Caty que te parece si acabamos con estos tres tontos?- "sonriendo un tanto malvadamente Cris en lo que Scissor aparece ante todos colocándose frente a Cris, dejando un poco sorprendida e intrigada a Catra quein recuerda el pokemon que utilizase el Relámpago Escarlata"

- muy bien hagamoslo!...Chikorita usa hojas navaja!- "obedeciendo el pokemon planta en lo estas hojas golpean a Seviper causandole buen daño"- genial los entrenamientos funcionaron-

- orale Canea dale unos piquetitos!- "lanzando el pokemon de james los piquetes"

- Scissor desvialos con danza espadas!- "girando rapidamente el pokemon rojo desviando los piquetes en lo que estos se desvian hacia Cris"- rayos-

- Marilll- "saltando Marill sin pensarlo de brazos de su entrenadora para lanzar un chorro de agua el cual detiene los piquetes y finalmente caer en el hombro de Cris"

- eso es lo que yo llamo tener valor…que me dices quieres encargarte de ellos amiguito?- "asintiendo Maril en lo que Cris regresa su pokemon y Marill salta a la batalla"- muy bien Marill usa viento de hielo!- "lanzando Marill una brisa gelida de su boca la cual impacta a Cacnea dejandolo KO"

- muy bien Seviper usa tu ataque de mordisco!- "ordenando Jesy en lo que el pokemon serpiente se lanza sobre Marill"

- ah no eso no…Chikorita atrapa a Seviper con latigo cepa y lanzalo de regreso!- "ordenando Catra en lo que pokemon obedece y sujeta a Seviper para lanzarlo de vuelta y este a su vez arrastra con los demas haciendo que todos queden en la canasta del globo"

- muy bien Marill terminalos con cola de hierro!- "sujetando Marill su cola la cual brilla para empezar a usarla como una maza y de un solo golpe manda a volar al equipo rocket en una gran explosion mientras los tres desaparecen en un brillo en el cielo diciendo /El equipo rocket a sido vencido otra vez/" "

pasando asi unas cuantas horas mas ya todos estan en la playa despidiéndose"

-muy bien tenemos que irnos mi chula Sofia pero si tu quieres yo me podira quedar- "dice Pancho en lo que solamente Cris lo llama por su nombre con un tono autoritario"- creo que mejor si me voy nos vemos-

- fue un placer conocerlas muchas gracias por todo, sabes los ataques de tu Marill uso fueron geniales- "dice Catra sorprendida por las habilidades de lucha de Marill"

- si yo tambien me sorprendi ya que el no conocia ninguno de los ataques que uso- "sorprendida de igual manera Sofia"

- que jovencitas mas ingenuas es logico que Cris se los enseño durante la noche, es bueno que todo saliera bien, bueno nos vemos luego- "despidiéndose Magdalena de los tres chicos"

-se nos va a hacer tarde asi que ya vamonos- "encontrandose Cris ya sentado sobre Lapras de espaldas a todos, en lo que los chicos se montan en el pokemon de agua"- adios!-

"ya alejandose de la isla tanto Pancho como Catra siguen sin comprender la actitud de Cris, Pancho decide dejarlo por la paz ya que no desea dejar de viajar, mientras Catra piensa en cientos de preguntas que decea hacer, se coloca junto a Cris quien se encuentra como es costumbre estos ultimos dias sumido en sus pensamientos"

- (hasta pronto amiguito cuidate mucho y se valiente, no me despedi para que no llores tu ni yo tampoco ya que jamas debes de ver hacia atrás)- "pensando para si Cris en lo que cierra sus ojos y una lagrima sumamente pequeña rueda por su mejilla, antes de poder secarse siente el como un dedo toma esa pequeña lagrima"

- sabes yo no sabre muchas cosas pero si se que no solamente el agua del mar es salada- "sonriendo Catra a Cris la vuelve a ver para disimular la tristesa de partir el solo frunce el seño"

- estas equivocada si crees que yo extrañare a ese bebe lloron-"frunciendo el ceño el chico de cabello negro quien solamente aparenta un falso enojo"

- si como digas ( ahora veo que me equivoque si tienes un dulce corazon, algo complicado pero dulce)- "sonriendo felizmente Catra olvidando por el momento todas las dudas que la aquejan"

_**Continuara:**_


	6. cap6Vamos por una segunda Medalla

**Disclaimer: los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, ademas los personajes que aparecen en este fic son de sus propietarios...**

**Pokemón, Viaje del Archipiélago Liga Diamante**

**Cáp. 6 El poder del relámpago, **

**Vamos por una Segunda Medalla!**

"Navegando por las tropicales aguas azule del mar encontramos Cris, Caty y Pancho sobre Lapras nuestros héroes continúan con el viaje de Catra por ganar la liga diamante en su viaje pokemon junto a sus amigos encontrándose ella sumamente emocionada ya que en ese día específicamente llegaran a una isla donde ella podrá conseguir su segunda medalla de la liga diamante"

- tu que opinas Pikachu estas listo para la próxima batalla de gimnasio?- "sumamente animada Catra con su Pikachu en su hombro"

- Pika!- "asintiendo el pokemon eléctrico en lo que pequeñas chispas surgen de sus mejillas"

- hay chihuahuas me esta sonando la cabeza con la emoción de esta chica como es posible que alguien tenga tanto animo?- "ya algo fastidiado Pancho con los ánimos de Caty la cual se pone así cada vez que se encuentra en batalla"

- ya déjala es bueno que tenga ánimos antes de una batalla…por lo que tengo entendido el líder anterior se retiro dejando a chica al cargo del gimnasio- "explicando Cris en lo que Pikachu se siente extraño y de sus mejillas empieza a salir pequeñas chipas eléctricas"

- oigan algo extraño le pasa a Pikachu creo que debe de estar enfermo- "preocupada Catra mientras mira el como Pikachu se coloca en la cabeza de Lapras y partículas eléctricas en el aire son capturadas por sus mejillas"

- el esta bien esta isla se llama Isla Dinamo ya que esta recubierta por una gran cantidad de rocas trueno las cuales generan cierto campo electromagnético lo cual ayuda a los pokemon eléctricos por eso este Gimnasio es de pokemon eléctricos- "tranquilizándola Cris con la explicación, en lo que nota el como pancho tiene algo nuevo entre manos"

- oye Panchito cuando conseguiste a ese pokemon?- "mirando Catra el pokemon en manos de Pancho mientras saca su pokedex"

- _Weepinbell el pokemon campana natural, este pokemon se cuelga de los árboles para alimentarse de frutas y tomar agua de las hojas de las ramas por el roció matutino, Weepinbell pertenece a la clase de las plantas- _"terminando Dexter con la explicación en lo que Weepinbell la observa y le hace una mueca"

- hay que mal educado por eso dicen que lo pokemon se parecen a los dueños- "algo molesta Catra por la actitud del pokemon, escuchándose en ese momento un gran ruido para de pronto pasar sobre ellos una gran sombra de un pokemon"- que es ese pokemon!- "preguntando de inmediato Catra a su pokedex encontrándose con solamente asombro en su rostro por el tamaño del pokemon"

-_Zapdos el pokemon ave de trueno, este legendario pokemon se cree que viaja junto con las tormentas y que toma su poder de los mismos relámpagos, Zapdos pertenece a la clase de los pokemon Eléctricos_-" terminando el pokedex con la explicación"

- valla con un pokemon así jamás perdería un combate- "comenzando a soñar Catra con las batallas que tendría ganadas con Zapdos de su lado"

- olvídalo ese pokemon debe ser libre! (no creí que ya fuese tiempo de que Zapdos este aquí…rayos tendré que intervenir)- "molesto Cris con la actitud de Catra lo cual parece asustar un poco a Pancho y Catra quienes no entienden al chico de cabello negro"

-tranquilo compadre…chale tu si que sos como la leche hervida…apenas y te encienden se te sube el coraje, deberías aprender a controlar ese coraje- "tratando de defenderse Pancho"

- no me enojaría si por lo menos pensaran antes en el pokemon que en ustedes- "sentándose en el cuello de Lapras Cris para no volver a decir nada hasta que llegasen a la isla y de hay al centro pokemon en el cual aun permanece sin decir nada"

- vamos Cris ya han pasado dos horas por que te importa tanto ese pokemon?- "tratando Catra de suavizar un poco la tensión que a estado reinando en lo que trata de buscar ayuda"- oye Pancho dame una mano quieres…Pancho…PANCHO!- "observando Catra el como Pancho una vez mas ha vuelto a las andadas con la enfermera Joy de centro pokemon"

- Hay chiquilla bella sos la cosa mas linda que han visto estos ojazos tapatíos- "dice Pancho quien se encuentra "conquistando" a la enfermera Joy en lo que solo siente el como lo llevan a rastras de la oreja"- Hay compadre se nota que estas de malas pa todo menos pa jalarme la oreja verda!-

- no me culpes Pancho que esta chica tiene mejor técnica que yo- "encontrándose sentado Cris en una de las bancas mientras Pancho pasa a rastras frente a elmientrassolo lo saluda con la mano bastante divertido con la escena"

-hay disculpa…es que un viejo amigo mío tiene esa manía y creo que fue la fuerza de la costumbre- "disculpándose la chica pelirroja quien lleva una playera blanca con un chaleco amarillo y unos jeans cortos por la rodilla algo desgarrados con unos tirantes"

- al contrario síguele me divierto mas viendo que haciéndole eso yo- "dice Cris quien ya esta sonriendo de nuevo en lo que la chica solamente suelta a Pancho de la oreja"- uhs…por que las cosas buenas nunca duran?-

- siento mucho lo sucedido- "disculpándose la pelirroja"

- tranquila de todas formas ya esta acostumbrado…mucho gusto mi nombre es Catra, este desperdicio de ser humano es Pancho y el de la banca se llama Cris- "haciendo Catra las presentaciones mientras que los chicos solamente saludan con una seña con la mano"

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Misty y soy líder de Gimnasio Celeste- "presentándose Misty con todos"

- a tu eres la líder de Gimnasio pues te desafió a una batalla de gimnasio para poder ganarme una medalla!- "lanzando Catra el desafió con el mismo fuego en sus ojos que se denota cuando ella se emociona"

-estas mal el Gimnasio Celeste esta ubicado en la región de Kanto y eso es MUY lejos…además el gimnasio de esta isla es llamado Dimano de Poder- "apareciendo delante de todos una chica de cabello azul bastante largo en forma de trenza como hasta su cintura con bellos ojos azul intenso los cuales contrastan con su piel clara y su peculiar forma de vestir acompañada de un pequeño Lotad en su cabeza"

- Hay nanita… ya me dio otra vez la chiripiorca!- "corriendo Pancho hasta la chica para tomar su mano y empezar con su poesía de tercera"

- Ven acá tu no... estoy de ánimos para estarte aguantando- "golpeando Cris a Pancho en la cabeza con un Mazo gigante de color rojo lo cual lo deja KO para llevárselo a rastras"- que te pareció mi chipote chillón-

- tu también disculpa a mi amigo se pone así cada vez que ve a una chica linda- "disculpándose Catra con la chica de cabello azul lo cual ya empieza a hacerse una costumbre para ella"

- pues es muy divertido- "riendo la chica la ver a Pancho quien ya esta amordazado y bien atado cabeza abajo mientras cuelga de una viga del edificio"- tu dijiste que deseabas retar a la líder de Gimnasio pues permite presentarme mi nombre es Azumi Higurashi y soy la líder de Gimnasio en isla Dinamo-" dice Azumi quien viste una polera blanca además de llevar también unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta azul la cual llega hasta su cintura para finalizar con unos guantes negros"

- así que esta es la novata que dejaron cuidando el gimnasio… topaste con suerte si pelea la mitad de lo que habla la medalla ya es prácticamente tuya- "dice Cris quien se encuentra recostado en la banca, mientras sus palabras hacen enojar a Azumi"

- yo no soy ninguna novata!...para tu información e sido la líder de Gimnasio desde hace todo un mes-

- y que quieres que... haga que aplauda?...mejor déjame tranquilo novata, creme que no sabes con quien te metes- "bostezando un poco para entrecerrar los ojos"

- Huí! este chico si que sabe el como hacer enojar a las personas!- "ya bien molesta Azumi"

- perdónalo a estado de malas desde que vimos a Zapdos- "dice Catra lo cual distrajo completamente la atención de todos"

-hay viste a Zapdos enserio…¿Dónde fue?...¿cuando fue?- "llegando una chica mas pequeña que Misty con una polera negra y un chaleco amarillo con un electabuzz en la espalda"

- calmate Kaisy lo mas seguro que fue en otra isla…aunque eso no justifica el que ese chico tenga ese mal carácter- "dice Misty a quien parece ser la entrenadora quien ella acompaña como compañera de viaje"

- es que sabes que me encantan los pokemon amarillos y de todos el atrapar a Zapdos seria el mayor triunfo de todos!- "dice Kaisy quien se emociona junto con Azumi al escuchar de Zapdos"

- tienes razón el atrapar un pokemon así seria el mayor triunfo de todos además que así jamás volvería a perder una sola batalla!- "emocionada Azumi"

- Ya me hartaron!- "levantándose Cris sumamente molesto para llegar frente a las chicas"- será una batalla todas ustedes contra mi si gano cerraran el pico!-

- Oye quien te crees…no es de buena educación hablarnos así!- "enojada Misty"- si es pelear lo que querías pues lo conseguiste!-

- deacuerdo yo te apoyo!- "respaldando Kaisy a Misty"

- pues a mi me gustaría pero como acabo de perder la batalla de gimnasio no podré aceptar retos hasta mañana… pero les deseo una buena suerte!- "con cara de inocencia Azumi quien se disculpa por todo con las chicas"

-( no comprendo por que se pone así)- "confusa Catra con la manera de ser de Cris"- muy bien será un tres contra uno!-

- deacuerdo las espero en 5 min. fuera del centro pokemon- "saliendo Cris quien pasa junto a Pancho para jalar la cuerda y soltar el nudo mientras Pancho cae al suelo de cabeza"

"mientras en otra parte el trío de tontos favoritos de todos parece haber crecido ya que ahora son un quinteto…recibiendo finalmente la ayuda que tanto esperaban, aunque a decir verdad es algo lastimosa"

-entonces dicen que solo nos pudieron mandar a ustedes tres…- "decepcionado James al ver a los "refuerzos" prometidos"

- así es yo soy el gran Alejandro…- "presentándose Ale un chiquillo de unos 10 años de 1.20 de altura"

- y yo su hermana la poderosa Damai!- "una chica de unos 13 años de unos 1.35 de altura ambos con cabello castaño y con uniformes de Equipo Rocket"

- que acaso a mi solo me tocaran los fracasados?- "preguntándose Meowth quien observa a los nuevos compañeros de equipo"

- pues recuerda algo Meowth a cada quien lo que le toca y a nosotros solamente mala suerte- "igual de desanimada Jesy"

- es que el tío Giovanni nos dijo que nos daría una misión especial- "dice Damai"

- HAY CACHUCHA!...SON SOBRINOS DEL JEFASO!- "asustado James por lo dicho por la chica, mientras observaba el como ambos asienten"

- hay pues que esperaban el solo nos mando lo mejor!- "tratando de ganar Pts. Meowth"

- bueno ahora a lo que vinimos vamos a capturar Pokemon para el jefe- "dice Ale quien se levanta victorioso mientras todos los demás asienten"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mientras devuelta con los peleados ya Cris se encuentra a un lado de la arena mientras del otro tanto Catra, Misty y Kaisy se encuentran listos para pelear"

- muy bien empecemos yo seré la referí ya que no pude pelear!- "dice Azumi alegremente mientras todos caen al puro estilo anime"- ahora tirare una moneda para ver quien libera primero a su pokemon-

- Scissor yo te elijo!- "liberando Cris a su pokemon de color rojo el cual se encuentra listo para luchar"

- hay no es justo todos me ignoran- "dice Azumi con ríos de lagrimas en los ojos"

- muy bien te enseñare buenos modales…Corsola sal!- "liberando Misty a su pokemon de color rosa y blanco"

- yo te elijo Eleckid!- "sacando Kaisy a su pokemon eléctrico"

- muy bien Chikorita vamos a pelear!- "sacando Catra a su pokemon planta"

- muy bien listos comiencen!- "indicando Azumi el principio de la lucha"

- Corsola cañón de picos, Eleckid Impactrueño, Chikorita hojas navaja!- "lanzando las tres entrenadoras un ataque conjunto"

- doble equipo!- "apareciendo varias imágenes de Scissor girando alrededor de los tres pokemon y los ataques fallan para quedar Scissor en el mismo lugar que estaba"- ACABALOS CON TRI HIPER RAYO!- "afirmándose bien el la tierra Scissor mientras abre sus tenazas junto con su boca para cargar ante la sorpresa de todos tres Hiper Rayos al mismo tiempo para lanzarlos y dejar a sus oponentes KO con un solo golpe directo"

- chale jamás creí alguien pudiera usar un ataque así- "asombrado Pancho quien solo observa la destrucción por donde pasasen los Hiper Rayos y el como cada entrenadora auxilia a su pokemon luego de que fuesen arrazados por la potencia debastadora de ese ataque que acabase la lucha sin dificultad alguna para Cris"

- no pudieron vencerme a mi jamás tendrán una oportunidad con Zapdos, además el tiene el derecho de ser libre tanto como ustedes... solamente podrán retarlo cuando el les de el derecho de pelear- "dice Cris quien se retira de hay"

"un par de minutos mas tarde las tres entrenadoras junto con Pancho y Azumi se encuentran dentro del centro pokemon pensando en la paliza recién recibida y las palabras de Cris quien decidió no pasar el resto del día con ellos"

- sabes debes de ser muy difícil el viajar con alguien con ese carácter- "reprochando Misty a Catra"

- el no es malo y es muy amable pero es algo complicado en su manera de ser- "dice Catra quien atiende a Chikorita mientras Pikachu juega un poco con Lotad"- pero en verdad estaba molesto-

- el simplemente se puso así ya que no le agrada el que las personas piensen en ellos mismos antes que pensar en el daño que le ocasionan al ambiente además del pokemon por fines vanos y egoístas- "dice un chico de cabello negro con una playera blanca y un chaleco jeans sin mangas y unos jeans azules"

- y quien te crees para decirnos que nuestros deseos por atrapar a Zapdos son vanos- "molesta Kaisy con el chico"

- pues el es uno de los 4 grandes Elite de la liga Diamante… es el señor Maikel- "dice Azumi con ojitos chibis al ver al chico delante de ella"

- no me digas señor que me siento viejo- "dice Maikel quien ríe por el comentario"

- entonces dices que no comprendemos los sentimientos de Zapdos?- "dice Pancho algo confuso"

- correcto y aquí tenemos al ganador de este día!- "dice Maikel en tono de broma irónica"

- deja los cinismos que no te van- "dice Misty"

- OK…saben que les propongo algo, vengan con migo para que vean algo muy importante ya que viajan con Cris supongo que puedo confiar en ustedes- "dice Maikel quien toma una mochila con equipo de escalar"

- pues si es por escalar yo soy una experta!- "exclama Azumi con orgullo"

- muy bien pues vamos en ese caso ya que es un largo camino hasta lo que quiero mostrarles- "emprendiendo todos juntos el camino hacia lo que parece ser el lado contrario de la isla pasando por un extenso bosque donde se observan varias clases de pokemon eléctricos de todas las formas evolutivas además de todas las clases, mientras pasan un hora o mas de camino llegan finalmente a un gran acantilado al lado contrario de la isla"

-en verdad que es impresionante- "asombrada Kaisy con la altura del acantilado"

- impresionante seria el sopapo que nos llevaríamos si tratamos de bajar ahí chiquilla- "asustado Pancho mientras mira hacia abajo el como las olas del mar rompen contra filosas rocas del acantilado"- oye compita que quieres acaso que nos rifemos el pellejo bajando ata hay!-

- correcto vamos a bajar hay así que si tienen miedo mejor no lo hagan- "sacando Maikel varias cuerdas mientras asegura algunas a rocas o árboles cercanos"

- pues yo no tengo miedo para tu información yo escalo estos acantilados una vez al mes- "sacando Azumi también un equipo de escalar mientras mete a su Lotad en la mochila del equipo"

- que no van a venir a ver a Zapdos?- "dice Maikel quien ya comienza a bajar en lo que todas las demás reaccionan por el nombre del pokemon legendario y deciden seguir a Maikel y Azumi quienes ya se encuentran bajando por el acantilado"

-(si quiero comprender el por que Cris piensa de esa forma debo de ver a Zapdos)- "sumamente decidida Catra quien se coloca su equipo para empezar a descender acompañada de Kaisy y Misty"

- pos yo no me la juego así que aquí las espero- "recostándose Pancho a la sombra de un árbol para esperar"

- tu también vienes Chikorita Látigo Cepa!- "sacando Catra su pokemon el cual jala a Pancho a rastras para dejarlo colgando cabeza abajo con solo el látigo sujetándolo"

- Chikorita por lo que mas quieras no me sueltes Huerca!- "muerto de miedo Pancho al ver hacia abajo, descendiendo todo el grupo hasta una cueva de poca profundidad pero de gran tamaño en la cual observan varias rocas trueno"

-uuuaaaa- "escuchándose una clase de grito de pokemon algo joven el cual se escucha en el fondo de la cueva, para llegar finalmente todos juntos al final donde encuentran al gran pokemon pájaro Zapdos alimentando a lo que parece ser un polluelo de Zapdos quien se nota no mas de un mes de nacido"

- Hola Zapdos ya volví perdona que haya traído unos amigos pero quería que vieran al pequeño- "llegando Maikel junto a Zapdos quien no se encuentra alegre por los esperados visitantes"- tranquilo ellos son amigos y amigas de Cris- "calmándose Zapdos al escuchar esas palabras para abrirles paso a los chicos para que observen al bebe Zapdos"

- entonces Zapdos esta aquí por que!- "asombrada Misty por el descubrimiento"

- así es Zapdos tuvo a su bebe aquí por el campo eléctrico que rodea a la isla aun sabiendo que seria peligroso para el ya que la gente siempre querrá su poder y que no faltaría quien tratara de atraparlo, a el solo le importo el bienestar de su hijo- "dice Maikel quien saca de su mochila un alimento especial para dárselo al pequeño Zapdos"

"mientras todas las chicas recuerdan las palabras que dijesen cuando hablaban de atrapar a Zapdos y comprendiendo el enojo de Cris al pensar el como el seria que separasen al padre y al hijo por algo tan vano como no volver a perder una batalla, comprendiendo las palabras del líder elite sobre los deseos egoístas de las personas a avergonzándose todas por en sus adentros, mirando al pequeño Zapdos muy feliz para retirarse todas sin hacer el mas mínimo intento de atrapar de al pokemon"

- Prepárense para los problemas!- "escuchándose la vez de James desde fuera de la cueva"

- y mas vale que teman- "dice Jesy quien junto con sus compañeros se encuentra en el globo de Meowth"

- para proteger el mundo de la devastación- "dice Alejandro pero le interrumpe Damai"

- quedamos que esa seria mi parte!- "quejándose su hermana"

-no me importa es que mi parte era muy chiquita- "quejándose Alejandro mientras es golpeado por Damai y el comienza a jalarle el cabello para formar una bolita de humo en el cual solo se escuchando salir gritos de dolor y algunas groserías"

- hay que problema con estos peleones…mejor les damos un vale por un lema esta vez- "dice Meowth mientras lo jalan dentro de la pelea la cual hace que el globo se caiga"

-sos una pesada no comprendo por que tío Giovanni tenia que mandarte con migo!- "molesto Alejandro quien sale de los escombros del estrellonazo, sosteniendo una pokebola en su mano"

- por que ya habíamos echado muchas cosas a perder en Kanto y nos dijo que con estos no importaba que si lo echábamos a perder puesto que son mas tontos que tu!- "saliendo Damai con una pokebola ella también"- adelante Poochyena ya sabes que hacer!- "saliendo el pequeño pokemon perro el cual de inmediato muerde el trasero de Alejandro"

- hay suéltame… suéltame suéltame suéltame suéltame suéltame suéltame… sal de hay Krabby- "sacando Alejandro su cangrejo pokemon el cual le sujeta la nariz de inmediato para poder empezar a correr en círculos mientras sigue gritando"- suéltenme! suéltenme! suéltenme! suéltenme! suéltenme! suéltenme! suéltenme! suéltenme! suéltenme! suéltenme!-

- estos son mas tontos que los otros tres- "saliendo Catra y compañía del acantilado mientras todos se ríen al ver la escena un tanto ridícula"

- tu también conoces a esos tres tontos?- "pregunta un poco sorprendida Misty"

- estos patéticos sujetos nos han seguido por todas las islas- "es la respuesta cargada de fastidio"

- conrrazon que nos mandaron ayuda si son mas tontos que nosotros- "sin ánimos James al ver la supuesta ayuda que les enviaron"

- oigan ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear entre usted y vamos en contra de ellos!... ahora Seviper, Wobbuffet Salgan – "molesta Jesy por la forma de actuar de los nuevos compañeros"

- esta bien de todas formas esto lo hago cada vez que salen de sus pokebolas… ya oyeron Poochyena y Krabby dejen de torturar a Alejandrito y ataquen!- "ordenando Damai a ambos pokemon en lo que ambos obedecen y finalmente sueltan a su hermano para estar listos para pelear"

- órale Cacnea entrale - "sacando James a su pokemon para juntarlo con todas las fuerzas de su equipo"

- muy bien es tiempo de pelear…Sal de hay Charmander!- "liberando Catra a su pokemon"

- Staryu Sal- "apoyando Misty a Catra en la batalla"

- vamos tu también Beedrill- "apoyando Kaisy a sus amigas mientras en Catra el pokemon insecto no le trae muy buenos recuerdos y a Misty provoca un poco de terror"- vamos Misty tienes que superarlo-

- hay que le pasa?- "extrañada Azumi al ver la reacción de la pelirroja"

- es que tiene un poquito de miedo a los pokemon insecto- "responde Kaisy"

- tranquila chiquillada bella que yo también le entro!- "entrando Pancho a la batalla"- adelante Weepinbell demostrémosles quienes somos!- "empezando la batalla a gran escala"

- ya te sabes Cacnea piquetitos de agujas!- "lanzando Cacnea los picotazos venenosos contra los pokemon de las chicas y Pancho siendo estas interceptadas por un lanzallamas"

- saben que recordé que me quedaba mi pokemon de alpinismo así que será 5 contra 5- "dice Azumi mientras tiene a su lado a un Combusken"-Combusken usa ataque de lanzallamas!-

- Krabby rayo burbuja!... Poochyena dale con la bola sombra!- "ordenando Alejandro y Damai los ataques los cuales detienen el lanzallamas de Combusken"

- ahora Staryu giro rápido contra Cacnea!- "lanzando Misty su pokemon al ataque"

- Wobbuffet usa contraataque!- "ordena Jesy y de inmediato un aura roja cubre al pokemon azul el cual recibe el ataque de Staryu dejando a este ultimo muy mal"- ahora Seviper acábalo con cola venenosa!- "brillando la cola de Seviper de un púrpura intenso para lanzar su ataque"

- Charmander contraatacalo con Garra acero!- "ordena Catra y de inmediato chocando la garra contra la cola venenosa dejando a ambos en un empate"

- hay la rechangos Weepimbell dale con la florcita de cempasúchil- "dice Pancho y su pokemon de inmediato empieza a lanzar varias hojas navajas contra Krabby"

- estoy deacuerdo Beedrill ataque furia contra Poochyena- "mandando Kaisy el ataque pero Poochyena esquiva cada golpe para dar un certero ataque de mordisco"- rayos-

- muy bien chamacos ya me hartaron con todo esto así que déjenme presentarles al mega brazo 5000- "dice Meowth y de inmediato de la canasta del globo varios brazos salen para sujetar a todos los pokemon oponentes"- hay jaja con estos pokemon ya nos vamos a retirar!-

- no tan rápido!- "apareciendo Maikel sobre Zapdos quien al parecer peleara para ayudarlos"- muy bien Bolty libera a todos esos pokemon!- "arrojando Maikol una pokebola mientras sale de ella un gran Snorlax de color rojo el cual solo jala los brazos para arrancarlos de la canasta"

- muy bien Charmander estas listo para acabar con estos tipos?- "animada Catra al ver el como la batalla cambia a favor de ellos"

- tranquila no es necesario Zapdos tiene una mejor idea- "tocándole el hombro Maikel mientras Zapdos da ordenes a todos los pokemon de un ataque conjunto"

-Staryu rayo burbuja, Weepimbell hojas navaja, Charmander Ember, Beedrill picotazos venenosos, Combusken Lanzallamas, Bolty Trueno!- "lanzando todos los pokemon de los entrenadores un ataque conjunto mientras Zapdos los apoya con un Rayo creando un súper ataque el cual al impactar causa una gran explosión que como de costumbre causa que los malos salgan volando"

- saben debemos de charlar mas sobre quienes son- "dice James mientras recorre el aire junto con los demás"

- bueno por lo pronto sabemos que son tan tontos como nosotros- "dice Jesy"

- así que bienvenidos al equipo Rocket!- "dice Meowth"

- el equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez- "dicen ahora el quinteto del equipo rocket mientras vuelan por los cielos para desaparecer en el firmamento en un destello de luz"

- SI GANAMOS!- "feliz Azumi por la victoria"

- oigan algo le pasa a Charmander!- "dice Catra mientras Charmander junto con Weepimbell empiezan a brillar y a cambiar delante de ellos"

- están evolucionando!- "dice Kaisy con emoción al ver lo que ocurre y el como ahora los pokemon delante de ellos son un Charmeleon y un Victreebel"

- muchas felicidades Catra!- "dice Misty a una alegre Catra quien abraza a su nuevo pokemon"

- gracias a todos y felicidades a ti Charmeleon con esto estas un paso mas cerca de cumplir tus sueños- "dice Catra mientras abraza a su pokemon el cual sonríe"

- que feliz que estoy ya me evolucionaste compadrito- "dice Pancho quien trata de abrazar a su nuevo pokemon el cual de inmediato salta sobre el para tratar de comérselo"- mejor regrésale a la pokebola!- "regresando Pancho a su pokemon mientras todos ríen por lo ocurrido"

- UAAAUU- "despidiéndose Zapdos quien regresa a la cueva a estar junto con su bebe"

- muchas gracias por todo Zapdos!- "Dice Azumi mientras todos se encuentran despidiéndose todos de Zapdos"

- ahora les quiero pedir que lo que vieron y aprendieron hoy lo guarden para ustedes en sus corazones ya que si la gente sabe que Zapdos pose un punto así de vulnerable no cabe duda quienes tratarían de atraparlo para utilizarlo como arma o como experimento además que no estaría bien que separasen al padre del hijo- "dice Maikel quien se dirige a todo el grupo de entrenadores, mientras todos asienten"

" un par de horas mas tarde en el muelle de la isla Pancho junto con Catra y Azumi se despiden de sus nuevas amigas las cuales ya deben de partir en dirección de la próxima isla y la próxima medalla de Kaisy"

- fue un gusto el conocerlas y también a ti Panchito- "dice Misty mientras se despide de sus nuevas amistades"

- el placer fue todo mío pa la próxima les daré un poquito de mi musiquilla- "dice Pancho en despedida"

- mucha suerte a las dos en el resto de su viaje y Catra te veré mañana en el Gimnasio para que tengamos nuestra batalla- "dice Azumi mientras las palabras de esta hacen arder los deseos de Catra por entrar a batallar de una vez"

- perfecto ya no puedo esperar y Kaisy no creas que cuando nos encontremos en el torneo de la liga Diamante seré suave solo porque somos amigas!- "estrechando Catra la mano de su nueva amiga con ese fuego de la determinación en sus ojos"

- jamás te lo perdonaría si lo fueras!... muy bien nos veremos luego hasta la próxima vez!- "despidiéndose finalmente las chicas mientras ambas suben al barco el cual las llevara a su próximo destino"

"ya caída la noche Catra y Pancho llegan al centro pokemon luego de la aventura del día y de acompañar a Azumi hasta el gimnasio, para encontrar a Cris sentado en una banca jugando con un Aipom"

- buenas noches compita iré a ver que encuentro para darle al buche por me rugen las tripas- "saliendo Pancho en dirección a la cafetería en busca de algo de comer"

- hola como estas- "siendo un saludo frió de parte de Cris hacia Catra quien al parecer se encuentra pensando que decir"- se que estuvo mal lo que hice…pero no puedo decirte el porque lo hice, por eso solo te pido me perdones- "disculpándose Cris por las acciones de la mañana"

- sabes hoy conocí a mucha gente nueva entre ellos a tu amigo Maikel y el nos dio a todos una gran lección, tu perdóname por pensar egoístamente y yo te perdono por ser así de grosero deacuerdo- "dice Catra sonriendo"

- claro que si Caty- "dice Cris quien se ruboriza un poco al ver a Catra quien finalmente entiende el por que de su manera de actuar además del verla sonreír, tratando de llevar su mano junto a la de ella como por impulso involuntario y sin darse cuenta se encuentra ya muy cerca, saltando Aipom a la cabeza del chico para hacerlo reaccionar a tiempo"- vamos pequeño mas te vale que te comportes-

- ese pokemon es tuyo?- "dice Catra quien al parecer no noto la reacción del chico ni el movimiento de su mano"

- así es lo cambie en un bazar de cambio por un Tauros que traje de mi casa por sistema de envíos, fuera de eso solamente estuve ayudando a Joy en el centro pokemon todo el día- "dice Cris"- Aipom ella es Caty y viajara con nosotros, Caty el es Aipom y también viajara con nosotros de ahora en adelante- "haciendo Cris las presentaciones mientras Catra extiende su mano y Aipom la estrecha con su cola"

-(en que rayos estoy pensando…si no fuera por Aipom… que rayos siento por ella que me hace reaccionar así)- "intrigado Cris con sus propias acciones mientras continua sonriendo y pensando en el que continuara de ahora en adelante mientras Catra comienza a relatarle toda la aventura del día y el solo se limita a escuchar y preguntar un par de cosas las cuales ya eran de su conocimiento"

_**Continuara:**_


	7. cap7Batalla electrizante

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores, ademas los Oc que aparecen en el fic son de sus respectivos dueños

**Pokemón, Viaje del Archipiélago Liga Diamante**

**Cáp. 7 Batalla de Alto Voltaje**

**Fuego contra trueno!**

"el amanecer del día nuevas esperanzas trae a todos en especial a Catra quien con ánimos y determinación se encuentra determinada a conseguir su segunda medalla contra Asumí, mientras Catra sale del centro pokemon junto con el Alba lista para el desafió que le espera"

- finalmente llego la hora y estamos listos verdad equipo?- " dice Catra a sus pokemon los cuales junto a ella se encuentran listos para luchar"

- te felicito Caty siempre es bueno relajarse mentalmente antes de una batalla así de importante-"colocándole Cris la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla un poco al verla el como tiembla un poco su pulso por los nervios"

- SIPI en especial cuando en esta ocasión no tenes la menor ventaja ni menos algún ataque que te ayude al ultimo segundo- "dice pancho mientras recibe luego de decir eso un coscorrón por parte de Cris"

- que no vez que esta nerviosa tarado?- "molesto Cris mientras saca de quien sabe donde su chipote chillón"

-cálmate compadre!- "tratando Pancho de evitar el inevitable golpe el cual lo deja con un chipote en la cabeza del cual le sale humo encontrándose inconsciente"

- el tiene razón… que haré si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte en esta ocasión?- "empezando Catra a preocuparse mientras sus pokemon la toman de la mano Chikorita en su mano izquierda y Charmeleon en la mano derecha además de Pikachu saltar en su hombro"

- Caty no le hagas caso… no cuenta cuanto poder tengas si no el como usas el que ya tienes, mientras creas firmemente en que tus pokemon pueden ganar y se apoyen mutuamente ten por seguro que quien debe de preocuparse es la líder del gimnasio- "sonriéndole Cris mientras le guiñe el ojo"

- gracias a todos… tienes toda la razón, no perderemos verdad equipo!- "recuperando Catra sus ánimos y deseos de lucha"

- Charmeleon!- "brindando su apoyo el pokemon de fuego el cual se encuentra listo"

- Chikori- "asintiendo Chikorita mientras le sonríe a su entrenadora"

-Pika Pika!- "acariciando Pikachu su mejilla contra la de su entrenadora"

- confía en ellos Caty, tu los has entrenado y todos se tienen plena confianza en ustedes mismos, se que no perderán…- "dice Cris mientras Catra ya sale en dirección del gimnasio" -tan fácilmente- "terminando la frase mientras ella cae al estilo anime"

-hay por que eres tan malo con migo?- "haciendo Catra pucheros mostrando un leve enojo"

- vamos era una broma… (Ok ahora debo de decir algo para que se calme, pero que?)- "pensado Cris mientras observa el como Catra se levanta aun molesta y le da la espalda, para finalmente ocurrírsele una idea mientras toma a Catra con suavidad de la cintura rodeándola con sus brazos y le susurra al oído"

- perdóname, te vez muy linda cuando estas enojada- "sonrojándose completamente Catra mientras Cris sale en dirección del gimnasio dejándola atrás"

- (por que fue que dijo eso?... en verdad el cree que soy bonita o fue solo por hacerme olvidar el enojo?)- "avanzando Catra lentamente hacia su batalla mientras piensa en esa escena una y otra vez encontrándose ya solamente con un leve rubor en su rostro además de fuera de contacto con la realidad sumergida en sus pensamientos"

- bienvenida entrenadora al tu ultima batalla- "escuchándose una voz sumamente macabra a su alrededor la cual hace a Catra volver en si percatándose de estar frente al gimnasio, pero encontrándose completamente sola"- ahora deberás conocer el horror y el poder al enfrentarte a la gran Azumí nuestra maravillosa líder del Gimnasio!-

-así pues a mi no me asustan las voces macabras!... soy Catra Ivanov y vengo a retar a su líder de Gimnasio para ganarme una medalla!- "sin miedo Catra encontrándose ante la gran puerta del gimnasio de la cual sale Azumi con un altavoz"

- ya se quien eres Catra… o no recuerdas todo lo de ayer?- "sonriendo Azumi"

- pero y esa voz macabra?- "confusa Catra"

- esa era yo con este nuevo invento, es un alterador de sonido- "prendiendo Azumi el aparato"- vez puedo hacer cualquier tipo de voz- "imitando la voz de Catra"

- valla parece divertido!... cuanto cuesta uno de esos?- "divertida Catra con el aparato"

- no lo se, aun no sale al mercado…ven entra te daré un tour por el gimnasio antes de la batalla- "tomándola Azumi por el brazo para llevarla dentro del edificio"

- no espera Azumi… tengo que ver donde se metió Cris el venia conmigo- "tratando de sacarse a Azumi de encima sin conseguir resultados"

- tranquila a lo mejor y debe de estarse divirtiéndose por hay… te mostrare el laboratorio además de centro de pruebas!- "dice Azumi mientras lleva a Catra por el brazo hasta un laboratorio donde varios aparatos están siendo ensamblados además de algunas personas armando aparatos que ella nunca antes había sido visto"- ven y te muestro algunos de los inventos-

- dime para que es este?- "preguntando Catra al ver una gran maquina con una clase de cápsula metálica en la cual puede caber una persona"

- a esta maquina permite a una persona convertirse en un pokemon!- "dice Azumi con orgullo"

- en serio!... podemos probarla!- "con emoción Catra"

- es que aun no funciona…pero pronto lo hará!- "dice Azumi con pena"

- y esta para que es?- "viendo Catra otra maquina la cual pose una gran pantalla"

- esta sirve para sincronizar las ondas mentales de los entrenadores y de sus pokemon- "dice Azumi con un tono un tanto misterioso"

- en serio podrías sincronizarme con mis pokemon!- "asombrada Catra"

- es que aun le faltan algunos detallitos para estar termina- "dice Azumi con pena"

- Ok bueno dime y esta para que es?- "ya rindiéndose Catra para preguntar por una maquina la cual al parecer se encuentra trabajando descifrando lo que al parecer es un extraño manuscrito en un idioma muy peculiar"

- a esta maquina es una traductora del idioma Unknown la cual fuese una civilización de las mas antiguas jamás descubiertas por los arqueólogos… al parecer este manuscrito indica la localización de uno de los pokemon Legendarios llamado Rayquaza- "dice Azumi mientras ambas observan el como la maquina descifra los códigos que son las figuras"

- dime esta maquina si funciona?- "con algo de desconfianza Catra"

- claro que si, aunque por ser experimental el proceso no se puede guardar los avances que haga ni tampoco interrumpirse- "aclara Azumi mientras ambas salen del laboratorio para continuar con el Tour"

- aquí agente 8 a líder de campo- "dice uno de los científicos en voz baja para no ser escuchado comunicándose por un micrófono el cual lleva escondido en el cuello de la bata de laboratorio"

- /Adelante agente de su informe/- "dice la voz atraes de un receptor escondido en el oido del científico"

- señor el objetivo esta a mi alcance pronto se terminara la traducción-

-/espere a que la traducción se realicé cuando ocurra puede proceder con el resto de la operación/-

- entendido Líder de campo- "terminando la comunicación"

"mientras por otro lado cierto conocido ladrón ya conocido por todos observa toda la situación además de ver el como la maquina lleva una cuenta regresiva para ya tener estudiado el laboratorio además del resto del gimnasio encontrándose en los ductos de la ventilación o al menos eso cree el que eso es lo que son"

- valla al parecer tengo competencia otra vez- "mirando el Relámpago escarlata desde una reja al espía quien al parecer tiene los mismos planes que el"- muy bien ahora solo debo de esperar unos minutos para la hora de almuerzo y tendré mi oportunidad-

- y este es otro de los inventos del gimnasio- "escuchando a Azumi por los ductos unos cuantos pisos mas arriba que el"- un sistema de compactación de basura a presión desde cualquier parte del gimnasio solamente tiras la basura por aquí- "arrojando varias partes de maquinas defectuosas que caen encima del pobre ladrón"

- (maldición eso si me dolió…maldito conducto tenia que ser de la basura!)- "molesto Relámpago escarlata mientras sale de la pila de basura sobreviviendo gracias a su casco"

-y presionas este botón para que todo se compacte en un cómodo cuadrito que puedes llevar en tu bolsillo sin importar que tan grande sea el objeto-

- OH-OH - "comenzando la fuerza del aire a succionar todo mientras la basura es arrastrada apenas sujetándose el ladrón de las paredes extendiendo sus brazos y piernas con todas sus fuerzas mientras varios objetos lo golpean, un balón de soccer, una pelota de Baseball, una UPS y un televisor de 20 pulgadas el cual le da por la espalda causando que salga volando por la fuerza del aire para llegar a una caída libre como de 10 metros viéndose en el fondo un triturador el cual destroza todo lo que entra allí, logrando sujetarse una vez mas escapando por poco de ser reducido a un cuadrito mientras el viento se detiene"

-(maldición esa líder en verdad si que me las va a pagar!)- "comenzando a subir por los ductos mientras unas palabras que lo aterran son las que se escuchan"

- se ve muy divertido déjame probar a mi también!- "escuchándose la voz de Catra mientras se escucha el como se oprime el botón y el viento empieza a succionar nuevamente, logrando el pobre ladrón atrapado esquivar las cosas que vienen por pocos centímetros para ver acercarse a una clase de robo Snorlax"

- hay…mamí-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"continuando así el Tour de los inventos locos del Gimnasio de Azumi para llegar a la arena de batallas del gimnasio en la cual un par de grandes generadores son los que adornan además de varias rocas trueno sin embargo algo incomoda a Catra ya que no hay nadie presente aparte del juez de batallas"

- y aquí será donde pelearemos… que te sucede Catra te sientes mal?- "notando Azumi algo de tristeza en el rostro de Catra"

- no es eso es que esperaba que mis amigos estuviesen aquí…como siempre estamos juntos- "dice Catra con algo de decepción"

- vamos levanta ese animo y empecemos tal vez sea que tuvieron algo mas importante que hacer- "dice Azumi quien se coloca en la esquina"

-si creo que si (aunque ellos siempre me apoyan por que no habrán venido…bueno Pancho a de seguir inconsciente, pero Cris por que no esta en donde se metió?)-"pensando Catra mientras toma su lugar y el juez da la indicación"

- esta será una batalla pokemon el mejor de 3 la retadora puede hacer substituciones en el momento que desee la líder del Gimnasio no-"dando las indicaciones el juez las cuales extrañan un poco a Catra"

- que quieres decir con el mejor dos de tres?- "algo confusa Catra"

- es muy simple si ganas dos batallas ganas y usaremos tres pokemon cada una- "explicándole Azumi a Catra quien al parecer ya capta la idea"

- muy bien listas!...comiencen!- "dando la indicación el juez quien de inmediato mueve sus banderas para dar por empezado la batalla oficial de la liga diamante"

- muy bien Pikachu ve!- "mandando Catra a su pokemon el cual sale de su mochila para saltar al campo listo para pelear"

- valla un Pikachu eso me trae muchos recuerdos…por eso usare a Raichu!- "liberando Azumi a su pokemon el cual en verdad se ve muy fuerte"- que te parece Caty para que veas que soy amable dejare que hagas el primer movimiento-

- muy bien Azumi como gustes!...Pikachu usa tu agilidad ahora!- "comenzando a correr Pikachu alrededor de Raichu a una muy alta velocidad la cual marea un poco al oponente"- muy bien dale con ataque rápido!-

- Raichu atrás de ti!... esquívalo con un agarre derecho y luego usa portazo!- "obedeciendo Raichu que un rápido movimiento logra esquivar el ataque dando un salto hacia la derecha para darle a Pikachu un fuerte golpe con su cola"

- como fue que reacciono tan rápido a corta distancia!- "asombrada Catra por la habilidad de evadir de Raichu"

- es muy fácil…si recuerdas te dije que mi pasatiempo favorito es escalar acantilados, en los derrumbes que ocurren hay tanto yo como mis pokemon hemos desarrollado un alto nivel de evadir por lo cual no te será fácil atinarle a Raichu- "explica Azumi quien se muestra muy sonriente mientras Catra solo aprieta un poco los puños para pensar en el como poder compensar la habilidad de los pokemon de Azumi"-muy bien Raichu dale con un mega puño!-

- Pikachu esquívalo!- "dando un salto Pikachu logrando evadir el ataque por unos cuantos centímetros aun así recibiendo daño por la explosión que causase el poder del mega puño de Raichu el cual levanta una gran cortina de polvo"

- no lo sueltes Raichu dale otro mega puño!- "lanzando Raichu varios Mega puños los cuales debilitan a Pikachu aun sin acertar siendo lastimado por la fuerza del impacto, de pronto deteniendo el ataque"- hay no Raichu ya paso!-

- que fue lo que paso?- "notando Catra el como Raichu se encuentra sin moverse mientras se frota los ojos los cuales le molestan por la cantidad de polvo"- eso es!...Pikachu usa cola de hierro contra el suelo y corre alrededor de Raichu!-

"obedeciendo Pikachu mientras corre alrededor del pokemon oponente causando una gran cortina de polvo por el movimiento que ejecuta la cual envuelve a Raichu imposibilitando la posibilidad de este"

- ahora Pikachu usa tu ataque rápido!- "comenzando Pikachu a atravesar en medio de la cortina de polvo dejando a su paso el destello del ataque repitiendo el la táctica una y otra vez"- ahora que lo veo tu Raichu e muy fuerte Azumi pero su visibilidad es su punto debil!... Pikachu termínalo con un Trueno!- "ordenando Catra el ataque mientras Azumi solo pone cara no muy contenta al ver que la evidente debilidad de su pokemon fue descubierta para solo lograr observar el como Pikachu salta por encima de la cortina de polvo mientras concentra todo el ataque eléctrico en su cola"

- RAIIIII!- "escuchándose el grito de Raichu desde dentro del polvo para ver un destello de luz dentro de este y un poco luego disiparse el polvo para ver el como Raichu esta tendido en el suelo encontrándose KO"

- Raichu ya no puede continuar la primera batalla es para la retadora Catra!- "dice el Juez mientras Pikachu cae sentado por el agotamiento"- ahora ambas deberán hacer la elección de su segundo pokemon!-

- muy bien yo elegiré a Electabuzz- "dice Azumi mientras el poderoso pokemon amarillo se hace presente en el campo de batalla"

- muy bien Pikachu regresa!- "retornando Catra a su agotado pokemon eléctrico para darle su merecido descanso mientras le acaricia la cabeza y luego de eso pensar en su siguiente elección"- (veamos…Azumi solo usa tipos eléctricos, para lo cual si gano esta batalla ya gano por la modalidad de lucha, no puedo usar a Pikachu ya que esta agotado además que ya combatió…eso deja a Chikorita y Charmeleon)… muy bien Chikorita sal!-

- la segunda ronda de este encuentro, Electabuzz contra Raichu… listos comiencen!- "dando el juez la señal de partida mientras ambos pokemon se colocan en guardia esperando la orden su respectiva entrenadora"

- muy bien Chikorita usa tus hojas navajas!- "recordando Catra las enseñanzas de sus amigos de cierta igualdad entre pokemon plantas y hierbas"

- eso esta fácil… Electabuzz pantalla de luz!- "ordena Azumi mientras su pokemon crea una barrera la cual detiene fácilmente el ataque de hojas que fuese lanzado en su contra"- ahora que esta distraída usa tu impactrueno!-

- Chikorita esquívalo!- "logrando esquivar por unos cuantos centímetros la pequeña pokemon hierba la descarga eléctrica mientras tanto ella como su entrenadora no creen la fuerza de su oponente"

- no te sorprendas Caty, mi Electabuzz es el mejor en cuanto a def. y contraataque… sin importar que ataque uses no podrás sobrepasar su def.- " es lo que dice Azumi quien la parecer ya tiene a su oponente en una nueva desventaja"- subamos un poco el voltaje Electabuzz, Puño trueno!- "lanzado repetidos golpes cargados de electricidad el pokemon amarillo los cuales impactan a Chikorita debilitándola rápidamente"

- (rayos… tiene tan buena ofensiva como defensiva, mientras me mantenga así no podré hacer nada!)… Chikorita látigo Cepa!- "lanzando una cansada chikorita su ataque luego de salir volando por uno de los golpes para sujetar a Electabuzz con un látigo en sus brazos y otro clavado en el suelo"- vamos Chikorita usa una ronda de embestidas!-

- Electabuzz usa tu impactrueno!- "lanzando Electabuzz la poderosa descarga eléctrica a través de los látigos dando de lleno la descarga a Chikorita sin lograr parar sus ataques"- que rayos pasa?-

- es muy simple si mandamos la descarga eléctrica a tierra esta queda inutilizada en un 80 por lo cual tenemos una oportunidad de vencerte!- "dice Catra mientras Chikorita logra atinar otra embestida certera a la cabeza de Electabuzz"

- muy bien pero que pasa si aumentamos el voltaje… podrá Chikorita aguantar esa clase de corriente pasar por su cuerpo?... averigüémoslo Electabuzz usa tu electro cañón!- "lanzando Electabuzz una gran concentración de energía la cual impacta a Chikorita electrocutándola completamente para caer al suelo quedando KO"

- hay no chikorita…- "entrando Catra a la arena para tomar en brazos a su pokemon quien terminase en malas condicione la batalla"

-chiko chiko…- "dice tristemente Chikorita en modo de disculpa a su entrenadora"

- descansa Chikorita… no importa- "sonriéndole a su pokemon la cual de inmediato queda dormida y ella la regresa a su Pokebola"- (pero si importa ya solo me queda Charmeleon… y para peores Azumi es una líder de Gimnasio muy buena)-

"escuchándose en ese momento el como una clase de silbato suena ante la alegria tanto de Azumi como del juez de batalla"

-oigan que sucede para donde van!- "observando Catra el como ambos ya emprendian camino retirándose de la arena"

- hay si es cierto… es que en este Gimnasio tenemos la costumbre que a la hora del almuerzo siempre todos los que trabajamos aquí nos reunimos para comer- "dice Azumi tranquilamente"- anda vamos a comer, podemos continuar luego con la batalla… la regla de este gimnasio es que para todo hay su tiempo-

-esta bien además ya también tengo hambre- "saliendo para el comedor donde todos esperan a todos para comer sin empezar nadie antes"

"mientras en el laboratorio la figura del espía vestido de científico a decidido poner manos a la obra mientras con habilidad retira la tablilla sin activar las alarmas"

- Hm… esto en verdad fue muy fácil, con esto estoy un paso mas arriba en el clan Dragó- "sosteniendo la tablilla que coloca en un portafolio metálico para tomarla siendo ese su futuro según el que le dará fama y prestigio"

- en verdad pues yo creo que solamente estas a dos pasos de que te la quite y te deje tirado en el piso…- "escuchando el hombre la voz del conocido enemigo para voltear y observar al Relámpago escarlata quien sale del ducto de la basura para quedar frente a frente con la competencia"

- así que tu eres el famoso Relámpago Escarlata… el sucesor del Arácnido Negro- "dice el hombre quien sonríe mientras se acomoda sus gafas"

- el placer es todo tuyo, te lo puedo asegurar… ahora dime que rayos es lo que desea el clan Dragó con el pilar celestial?- "dice amenazantemente el ladrón mientras el espía no se nota en lo mas mínimo preocupado"

- lo mismo que tu ladrón… tu sabes también como nosotros que Rayquaza esta en el pilar Celestial, pero solamente una personas lo ha visto en los últimos 500 años, o por lo menos eso es lo que tiene registrado- "dice el espía presumiendo su inteligencia"

- veo que eres inteligente verdad… entonces creo que sabes quien soy y la historia completa no?- "tomando una pose un poco mas relajada el relámpago mientras el espía ante el solo sonríe afirmando con un sonido"- así que también sabes de lo que soy capas de hacerte si no me das esa tablilla AHORA!-

- si lo se… pero quiero ver que tan bien evades la seguridad del gimnasio- "golpeando un vidrio que tenia escrito /romper en caso de robo/ empezando a sonar la alarma mientras el espía salta rompiendo un vidrio para escapar por uno de los pasillos"

-rayos!- "empezando a seguirlo a toda velocidad"

"mientras tanto tras el almuerzo arruinado todo el mundo corre por la alarma activada mientras Azumi y Catra recorren los pasillos de la instalación acompañadas de varios guardias para terminar chocando la segunda con un sujeto de un portafolio metálico"

- hay perdón…tome se le callo esto- "dándole Catra de nuevo el portafolio al hombre quien lo toma y escapa a toda velocidad"

-ese debe de ser nuevo no lo recuerdo por aquí?- "pensado Azumi en ese sujeto mientras no logra recordarlo para aparecer frente a ellos el Relámpago escarlata quien se detiene al ver a los guardias quienes de inmediato se abalanzan sobre el para atraparlo y esposarlo luego de que le cayeran tres encima de el"

- Idiotas suéltenme!... el verdadero ladrón se escapa!- "observando el Relámpago el como su competencia sube hacia el techo de la instalación"- me lleva la que me trae!- "soltándose de las esposas con un movimiento rápido para luego de eso acomodarse la mano con un movimiento algo violento a la vez que los guardias se abalanzan contra el para atraparlo nuevamente, mientras el solo esquiva un golpe para lanzar otro el cual impacta a uno en el estomago a la vez que da una patada a quien tratase de sorprenderlo por la espalda para despojarlo al primero de las esposas mientras esquiva al tercero para colocarle un par de esposas en cada mano para cruzarle los brazos por el cuello y esposarlo a unos tubos que sobresalen del muro para que empiece una lenta asfixia y de inmediato salir detrás de su presa

-tenemos que detenerlo!- "tratando Catra de seguir al Ladrón de rojo pero extrañamente es detenida por Azumi"

- creo que ese sujeto decía la verdad, no recuerdo haber visto a ese sujeto del portafolio antes en la hora del almuerzo- "dice Azumi seriamente"

- eso quiere decir que… le entregue la tablilla robada al sujeto en sus manos!- "sorprendiéndose Catra al saber que el verdadero ladrón puede haber escapado gracias a su ayuda, para empezar ambas a seguir en la dirección del Relámpago Escarlata o sea hacia el techo del edificio donde encuentran una batalla en verdad un poco violenta realizándose, Scissor contra un Vibrabra a la vez que sus entrenadores luchan cuerpo a cuerpo para ver quien se queda con el portafolio"

- admito que para ser el clan Dragó eres en verdad bastante bueno- "sonriendo el Relámpago mientras al parecer en verdad disfruta la lucha encontrándose el en mejores condiciones que su oponente quien ya muestra los signos del cansancio"

-(rayos debe de haber algo que pueda hacer… si esto continua el pronto me vencerá)- "percatándose de la llegada de Catra y Azumi mientras una idea es lo que viene a su mente"- Vibraba deja eso y atrapa a esa chica ahora!-

-Vi vi!- "atrapando el pokemon a Catra para levantarla del suelo mientras lanza un drago aliento a una clase de respirador para dejar al descubierto una de las trituradoras del sistema de basura"

-Suéltame bicho raro!- "empezando a patalear Catra para soltarse mientras mira hacia abajo y quedar petrificada al ver en la situación que se encuentra"- NO ME SUELTES!-

- rayos señorita Catra!- "iniciando el movimiento para ir en rescate de la joven pero siendo detenido por la voz del espía"

- si te mueves abre que Vibraba la suelte y ella terminara como carne molida…Jajajaja, regresa a tu pokemon- "ordenando mientras no queda mas que obedecer y regresar a Scissor a su pokebola"

- muy bien ahora me iré tranquilamente- "tomando el portafolio mientras de este salen un par de alas y una clases de turbinas"

- ese es el nuevo portafolio de viajes!- "enojada Azumi al ver como no solo la tablilla es robada si no otro de los inventos es también"

- a por cierto lo olvidaba… Vibraba regresa!- "regresando a su pokemon el cual deja a Catra en medio del aire la cual cae hacia su muerte segura a la vez que se observa el como el Ladrón salta dentro del ducto al mismo tiempo"- hasta la próxima Relámpago, creo que esto empato los marcadores de las reliquias…-

-Santo Dios… Catra!- "corriendo Azumi quien logra observar el como ambos aun se encuentran a salvo estando Catra abrazada al Ladrón o mas bien sobre de el mientras este mantiene las manos y piernas extendidas aun así empezando a resbalar por el peso"

-párate…sobre mi y sal de aquí- "dice con presión en su voz el relámpago mientras la chica duda con la mirada"- Niña tonta trata de tener Coraje!-

- Vamos Catra dame tu mano!- "extendiendo la mano Azumi mientras ambos empiezan a resbalarse para levantarse Catra y pararse sobre el pecho del ladrón mientras una vez mas vuelven a bajar por otro resbalo"

"a la vez que Catra salta y se toma de la mano de Azumí finalmente cede el ladrón quien cae hacia la trituradora siendo sujetado este por Catra"

- suéltame de una vez… que quieres que caigamos los tres!-

-Cállate y trata de tener un poco de Coraje!- "dice Catra, mientras el ladrón solo sonríe y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan se afirma a los muros para lograr salir de hay"

- eso estuvo muy cerca- "dice Azumi quien se encuentra bastante cansada por lo ocurrido"

- perdóname Azumi por mi culpa ese sujeto se llevo la tablilla- "dice Catra con tanta pena en su voz que no se atreve a observar directamentemente al rostro a la líder de Gimnasio"

- no fue culpa mía debí de reconocerlo y no debí de confiarme dejando algo tan importante descuidado-

- muchas gracias Relámpago Escarlata… y perdona por pensar que tu fueras el ladrón…- "dice Catra quien toca el hombro del sujeto quien solo se encontraba de espaldas a ellas"

- de todas las personas la única que en verdad me duele que no me creyera ni me ayudara fuiste tu… no te vuelvas a meter en mi camino… no se ni por que salte hay dentro sin pensarlo, pude quedarme con la tablilla pero mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo, de ahora en adelante cuídate sola- "es lo que dice el ladrón antes de lanzarse por el borde del edificio mientras Catra asustada observa el como hace equilibrio en una clase de hilo invisible y se desliza a salvo lejos de hay, para quedar la joven sintiendo una extraña culpa y una gran tristeza"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ya ha pasado como una hora el atardecer se acerca, ahora todos se encuentran listos para presenciar la ultima batalla por la medalla en la cual al encontrarse empate esta ultima ronda es la que decidirá todo"

- muy la ultima ronda entre Azumi la líder del Gimnasio Dinamo y la retadora Catra esta por comenzar al encontrarse empates la ultima batalla decidirá quien ganara este combate- "dando el juez las indicaciones mientras da la señal de combatir"

- para la ultima ronda escojo a Magneton!- "liberando Azumi su pokemon el cual de verdad se ve muy fuerte"

-Charmeleon yo te elijo!- "liberando Catra a su pokemon de fuego el cual se encuentra listo y con deseos de combatir"

-Charmeleon de Catra contra Magneton de Azumi… listos comiencen!- "ordena el juez de batalla mientras ambos pokemon esperan las indicaciones encontrándose listos para luchar"

-Magneton onda trueno ahora!- "lanzando magneton una descarga eléctrica la cual impacta a Charmeleon causando que no se pueda mover"

- (no puedo… por mi culpa se robaron otro de los tesoros, además por que me siento tan mal de las palabras que me dijo el Relámpago Escarlata?... sin contar que estoy sola)- "muy desanimada Catra quien ni siquiera a dado la mas mínima orden a su pokemon"

-Vamos chatita defiéndete!- "gritando Pancho desde la entrada de la arena de batallas"

-Caty que rayos estas haciendo… vas a abandonar a tu pokemon así?- "regañando Cris por la forma en que ella a dejado solo a Charmeleon"

-donde rayos estaban!... no saben todo lo que ha pasado hoy!- "molesta Catra con los dos chicos"

- pues como siempre estamos juntos los tres creía que no seria bueno que dejara a Pancho inconsciente… me llevo mucho tiempo el lograr despertarlo- "explica Cris quien sonríe contando la historia"

- Hay Chatita a poco creíste que te dejábamos sola?- "dice Pancho"

- Caty perdónanos por llegar tarde… adelante no estamos con tigo, gana esta batalla!- "animando Cris mientras le tapa la boca a Pancho y le hace una llave al brazo"

-(hay chicos… perdonenme)- "recuperando sus animos"- Charmeleon perdona…-

-Char..me- "haciendo el pokemon de fuego una seña con su garra indicando que todo esta bien"

- Charmeleon usa tu pantalla de humo!- "lanzando una gran cantidad de humo por todos lados en la cual se envuelve mientras el ataque de Magneton detiene su ataque el cual al parecer a cargado eléctricamente la nube de humo"

- esto no puede ser bueno!- "viendo Azumi el como varios ataques de lanzallamas cargados de electricidad salen del humo, mientras charmeleon sale del humo lanzando un ataque de garra metalica el cual da de lleno pero si causar mucho daño"- Magneton sonido de metal!-

- Charmeleon!- "sin poder hacer nada mientras ese ruido deja a su pokemon sin poder moverse por el escándalo, para luego de eso ser golpeado por un impactrueno el cual lo dejase en malas condiciones"

-Caty ten cuidado… el sonido de metal le reduce la defensa a Charmeleon contra ataques de poder como el impactrueno!- "advirtiendo Cris de la desventaja en la que Catra se encuentra"

- (rayos otra desventaja mas… fue como cuando luche por mi primera medalla hay aprendí a usar el terreno de batalla a mi favor, pero ahora… que puedo hacer?)- "pensando Catra mientras se observa el como la carga de Magneton se lleva a cargo"- (rayos…vamos Catra piensa… se supone que cada gimnasio enseña algo... pero que rayos puede ser!)-

- muy bien cada cosa tiene su momento asi que es momento de terminar con este combate Magneton!- "dice Azumi mientras Catra finalmente comprende y recuerda las palabras a la vez que un poderoso trueno es lanzado"

- Charmeleon no te muevas!- "extrañados todos por la orden mientras el pokemon de fuego permanece quieto siguiendo instrucciones para tener el ataque justo frente a el"- ahora lanzallamas al suelo!- "lanzado su lanzallamas al suelo para salir hacia arriba impulsado como un cohete en despegue y quedar justamente sobre el enemigo"

- no puede ser!- "viendo Azumi el su magneton se encuentra indefenso"

- termina esto con tu lanzallamas a maxima potencia!- "lanzando el ataque mientras Magneton redirige el trueno para causar una gran explosión que provoca que ambos terminasen en el suelo"

-eso estuvo cerca… pero cuando escalas con truenos Magneton siempre es quien se encarga de los relámpagos, por eso el puede dirigir su electricidad de un lugar a otro con facilidad- "dice Azumi quien ve el como Magneton se levanta y aunque cansado por la explosión y la batalla aun puede continuar"

- hay no Charmeleon…-"mirando Catra el como su pokemon yace en el suelo sin moverse pero aun con deseos de levantarse"- esto es mi culpa… si no te hubiera dejado se que ya hubieras ganado…charmeleon yo no se que ocurrirá, pero no quiero retirarme de aquí sin una medalla, se que puedes hacerlo levantate!-

-CHARRR- "abriendo lo ojos el pokemon de fuego en los cuales una llama es lo que se mientras se levanta con nuevas energías y la flama de su cola pareciendo un incendio"

- hay chihuahua ya se puso como la Chatita cuando se enoja- "dice Pancho al ver el levantarse del pokemon"

- que le pasa a Charmeleon?- "mirando Catra el como su pokemon se encuentra concentrando todas sus energías con un resplandor rojo rodeándolo"

- _Charmeleon el pokemon flamifero, charmeleon pose una gran fuerza de ataque y su cola es extremadamente fuerte, la habilidad de Charmeleon es el mar de llamas con el cual logra incrementar el ataque de sus flamas, el ataque Furia de Charmeleon de la fuerzas para continuar luchando hasta caer vencido o ganar el combate, charmeleon pertenece a los pokemon de fuego-_ "terminando el pokedex con la explicación a la pregunta de Catra mientras ella sonrie"

- rayos esto no es bueno… Magneton electro Cañón!- "cargando Magneton toda su energía restante para lanzar una esfera de electricidad la cual tiene de objetivo a Charmeleon"

- Charmeleon Ataque Furia!- "cargando Charmeleon sus flamas en su boca para lanzarlas y arrasar con la esfera eléctrica para también llevarse a Magneton quien cae KO"

-Magneton no puede continuar la ganadora de la batalla es la retadora Catra- "dice el juez mientras Azumi regresa su pokemon a su pokebola, notándose contenta por el resultado que al parecer cambio de ultimo minuto"

-SI GANAMOS!- "lazándose Catra a abrazar a su pokemon el cual le corresponde para caer completamente fatigado luego de eso"- estas bien Charmeleon?-

- el ataque Furia consume toda su energía, estará bien solo ocupa dormir- "llegando Cris junto con Pancho para felicitarla"-felicidades sabia que lo harías-

- Esto se merece una celebración!- "comenzando Pancho a tocar sus timbales"

-Catra toma esto es tuyo… te entrego la medalla Dinamo de Poder- "entregándole a Catra una medalla de dos truenos entrecruzados"

- SI tengo una medalla Dinamo!- "levantando su medalla en forma victoriosa"

"ya han pasado las horas desde que finalizase la batalla, ahora todos se despiden en el muelle de Azumi"

-Azumi, siento mucho lo de la tablilla- "disculpándose una vez Catra"

- no te preocupes, la maquina logro descifrar la tablilla y la traducción se salvo, ademas solo es una canción, al parecer no era nada tan importante- "tranquilizándola Azumi"

- pos bueno vamonos que el próximo gimnasio esta muy lejos- "dice Pancho quien sube en lapras"

- por primera vez estas coherente, creo que te pegare menos con el chipote chillón-

-Hmmm… Cris dime lo que me dijistes en la mañana, tu sabes- "completamente sorojada Catra mientras Cris al parecer no comprende nada de lo que ella dijo"- no olvídalo- "para subir en lapras a la vez que Cris se despide y todos ya emprenden camino"- (mas vale que deje de soñar despierta)-

- Caty… ya recordé lo que dije, lo dije para que no estuvieses molesta con migo- "dice Cris alegremente mientras Catra se desilusiona"- eres linda cuando estas enojada, pero eres preciosa cuando sonríes- "le dice al oído en voz baja para que pancho no escuche y termina dándole un beso pequeñito en la mejilla"

- hay pero que cosas dices!...- "completamente roja mientras sonrie y empuja a Cris quien pierde el equilibrio y cae al agua"- ( QUE FELIZ SOY!)-

- ( creo que de verdad se me fue una mala idea decir eso para que no estuviera triste…)- "pensando Cris para si mientras Lapras lo ayuda a salir del agua"

_**Continuara:**_

Ok antes que nada gracias por los reviews, la proxima actualizacion se tardara un poquito mas ya que primero publicare la primera de las Ovas de la serie Liga diamante, ademas de un especial tipo proyecto pikachu que habia hecho para san valentin… ok gracias a todos y espero sigan apoyando el fic


	8. OVA 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de pokemon no me pertecenen si no a sus autores, ademas los Oc's utilizados para este fic son de sus dueños**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"una noche y tormentosa en los mares los cuales se agitan con furia mostrando una negregura en sus aguas, cual fuese la oscuridad que refleja el peligro en ellos... sobrevolando el turbulento océano se observa el como una gigantesca nave con varias hélices alrededor de un circulo extraño el cual rodea lo que parece ser un gran barco el cual utiliza varios propulsores de viento para avanzar…dentro de esta monstruosa maquinaria desconocida se encuentran grandes salones en donde varios objetos de incalculable valor son los que observan hay dentro caminando entre ellos una figura solitaria es la que avanza hasta llegar al único pedestal con una luz la cual lo cubre"

- hace tiempo todo empezó con esta simple tarjeta de Mew, luego del fracaso en las islas naranja recuerdo lo sucedido y ahora la verdadera gema de mi colección se encuentra a unos pasos de mi ya hasta lo siento al alcancé de mis manos- "dice la persona la cual se encuentra entre la oscuridad riendo por su próximo gran logro mientras la nave avanza hacia su destino incierto escuchando en ese momento la voz de la computadora de la nave"

- se ha terminado el análisis de la información recaudada estimamos que tanto Mew como la isla ilusión aparecerán en las coordenadas establecidas en la computadora…todas las medidas para su captura han sido programadas-" dice la computadora por los comunicadores de la nave lo cual causa una sonrisa en el misterioso hombre el cual solamente ríe mientras observa la tarjeta antigua de Mew"

- ahora que la cacería una vez mas comience - "retirándose el sujeto para apagarse la luz del pedestal"

_**POKEMON, VIAJE LIGA DIAMANTE **_

"_**La Película!"**_

_**EL REGRESO DE MEWTO**_

"luego de la noche destructiva en los mares un día despejado y irradiante de calor tropical se siente con todas sus fuerzas además de la agradable brisa marina la cual refresca a cualquiera, encontramos a Catra, Cris y Pancho sentados bajo una mesa plegable con una gran sombrilla las cuales se encuentran puestas a disposición del publico para días de campo o simples comidas al aire libre encontrándose en un lugar desde el cual se logra ver todo el pueblo de la isla donde se encuentran mientras Pancho se encuentra tocando un poco de música junto con Ludicolo, Catra dando alimento a sus pokemons y Cris preparando el desayuno de todos con Aipom en su espalda"

- hay falta mucho!... cuando va a estar la comida?- "empezando a rugir las tripas de Catra quien ya empieza a ver apetitosa la comida de los pokemons"- ya no tengo energía-

- ya te lo dije…cocinar es un arte va a estar cuando este, ni un minuto antes ni después- "dice Cris quien le da alimento a Aipom para que también acompañe a los otros pokemons"

- que chatita mas necia con eso, a nosotros también nos ruge la tripa pero nos aguantamos como los machos- "dice Pancho quien mantiene su mente ocupada en tocar música"

- oigan ustedes que no saben que este es un sitio de paga!- "llegando un tipo con aspecto de malo"- así que ahora que lo están usando deben de pagar-

- este sitio es libre para cualquiera que lo quiera usar y como llegamos primero será mejor que te largues- "dice Cris quien continua cocinando la comida y señala un cartel de zona para todo publico"

- oye muchachito que acaso no sabes quien es el jefe o acaso quieres luchar!- "sacando el sujeto una pokebola"

- Caty encargate de este sujeto yo quiero terminar con esto- "dice Cris mientras esas palabras causaron que Catra recuperara misteriosamente sus energías"

_Tengo que luchar y luchar _

_con valor y convicción _

_corriendo riesgos sin dudar_

_hasta ser el mejor_

- muy bien pues empecemos!- "mandando Catra a Pikachu a la batalla mientras su oponente saca un Raichu empezando Raichu con un ataque de mega puño el cual Pikachu lo esquiva fácilmente para recibir un golpe tramposo de raichu el cual se lo proporciona con su cola lo cual lo hace volar para caer con fuerza, riendo tanto Raichu como su entrenador lo cual hace que Pikachu se levante de inmediato y surjan de sus mejillas pequeñas chispas"

_Mi equipo es el mejor_

_en cualquier lugar_

_la victoria llegara _

_POR QUE!_

"dando Catra las indicaciones a Pikachu el cual se lanza contra su gran oponente haciendo uso de su astucia para esquivar sus ataques tramposos además de evitar un nuevo mega puño para antes de ser golpeado dar un ataque de cola de hierro la cual impacta a Raichu en la cabeza dejándolo KO mientras su entrenador lo regresa a su pokebola y arrojar una nueva pokebola de la cual sale un Rhyhorn para Catra hacer regresar a Pikachu y mandar al combate a chikorita"

_Vivimos en un _

_mundo pokemo_n,

_pokemon!..._

_gran maestro _

_quiero serlo_

_(bis)_

"empezando el ataque Rhyhorn con una poderosa embestida la cual impacta a chikorita la cual sale volando sobre su enemigo dándole Catra la indicación y de inmediato Chikorita lanza sus látigos cepa contra Rhyhorn al cual le sujetan las patas causando que este mismo caigan con todo su peso para luego recibir un ataque de hojas navajas y luego de eso un ataque de somnífero lo cual deja al pokemon KO para saltar Chikorita a los brazos de su entrenadora completamente feliz por la victoria recién conseguida, ya histérico el entrenador oponente retira a su pokemon para sacar a un Scyther y Catra envía a Charmeleon a la batalla"

_así que un maestro _

_quieres ser…Pokemon!_

_quieres convertirte _

_en el mejor!_

"lanzándose rápidamente Scyther contra el pokemon oponente el cual sujeta el golpe de corte que lanza con las palmas de sus garras sonriendo el pokemon de fuego al ver a su oponente sorprendido para lanzarle un lanzallamas de lleno en pleno rostro y finalmente rematarlo con una garra metálica lo cual lo deja KO regresando Charmeleon con su entrenadora a festejar la victoria chocando ambos los 5 mientras tanto Catra como sus pokemon festejan felices… completamente furioso el oponente lanza sus tres pokebolas restantes de las cuales salen Cloyster, Dodrio y Golem al mismo tiempo"

_ME ESFORSARE SIN DUDAR_

_LA VICTORIA HE DE ALCANZAR!_

"listos los tres pokemon de Catra a luchar por su entrenadora ordenando ella los ataques mientras Pikachu lanza un trueno, Chikorita unas hojas navajas y Charmeleon un lanzallamas impactando los tres ataques a los oponentes causando una gran explosión la cual manda a volar al entrenador junto con sus pokemons muy lejos de ese lugar"

- SI GANAMOS!- "celebrando Catra con sus pokemons escuchándose la campanita del reloj de cocina de Cris"

- muy bien ya esta lista la comida- "dice Cris finalmente y de inmediato Catra corre hacia la mesa junto con sus pokemons para disfrutar de la comida finalmente"- buena batalla has mejorado mucho en poco tiempo Caty-

- verdad que si… ya lo verán no me detendré hasta ganar la liga diamante!- "comenzando a comer Catra con muy buen apetito por la batalla y la espera"- Delicioso!-

- en definitiva compadre mejor le cocinas tu que la chatita o que yo- "disfrutando Pancho junto con Ludicolo la comida"- veda que esta ueno Ludicolo!-

-colocolo Ludi- "afirmando el pokemon a su entrenador mientras todos disfrutan la comida y los pokemon también comparten junto con sus compañeros"

- una pregunta Cris por que tu nunca sacas a tus pokemon de sus pokebolas?- "algo extrañada Catra al pensar que Cris jamás libera a sus pokemons para nada excepto pelear"

- a ellos no les agradan mucho las personas, creo que por eso nos parecemos- "dice Cris quien sigue comiendo causando un ambiente algo tenso con el comentario"- pero ustedes me caen bien ya que nos conocemos de hace un tiempo…muy bien Scissor sal!- "liberando Cris a su Scissor el cual empieza a estirarse para disfrutar el aire fresco"

- yo creía que alguien como tu tendría mas que un solo pokemon fuerte- "extrañado Pancho al ver solo como Cris saca otra pokebola"

- Red sal de hay y diviértete- "arrojando Cris su pokebola para salir lo que parece ser un Charizard mas grande de lo normal con un color mas oscurode un carmesí oscuro el cual solo se recuesta muy tranquilo a comer un poco del alimento que su entrenador le da"

- valla jamás había visto uno así a ver que dice Dexter- "sacando Catra su pokedex y apuntando al pokemon de Cris"

- _No hay datos disponibles!-_ "es todo lo que responde la pokedex de la chica la cual al parecer no presenta ninguna avería o baja de su energía"

- tranquila Caty…Red no es un Charizard es un Dark Charizard y es un pokemon en verdad raro casi nadie sabe de la existencia de esa clase de pokemon ya que son muy pocos los Charizards que evolucionan en un Dark Charizard luego te explicare mas sobre el- "deteniendo Cris a la chica quien ya estaba empezando a golpear el pokedex contra la mesa para hacerlo funcionar bien"

- y como es que el es tan fuerte?- "algo extrañada Catra con el pokemon que al parecer es el mas fuerte que pose Cris"- digo por que lo es no?-

- si acertaste el es mi hermano!- "haciendo Red un signo de afirmativo con su garra mientras Cris le responde el mismo gesto con su mano, empezando a pensar Catra quien sabe que los pokemon salen de huevos y ella se imagina a Cris naciendo de un pokehuevo junto con el pokemon en una nubecita de humo sobre su cabeza"

- antes que pienses que nací de un huevo te explico… el es mi hermano ya que el día en que nací los padres de Red tuvieron su pokehuevo del cual salio el, no recuerdo un solo día en el que este sin Red hemos estado juntos toda la vida… es mas cuando inicie mi viaje el ya había evolucionado en un Dark Charizard creeme el en verdad es extremadamente fuerte-"dice Cris mientras sus palabras parecen asustar a los demás pokemon menos a Scissor y Charmeleon quien solo observa a Red para sentarse frente a el y empezar a platicar un poco con el"

- hay como crees que yo pensaría que naciste de un huevo…( que soy tan predecible?)-"algo nerviosa Catra quien continua comiendo encontrándose completamente roja al pensar el como el chico ya la conoce lo suficiente para saber que es lo que ella piensa"

"ya pasado un rato todos recojen las basuras que dejasen y limpian todo para marcharse de hay y encaminarse hacia los puertos para poder continuar con su viaje en las islas diamante pasando sobre ellos en ese mismo momento un objeto volador de increíble tamaño el cual sorprende a todos y causa algo de furia en Red quien al parecer presiente algo malo que se avecina, perdiéndose el objeto de vista en el océano en poco tiempo mientras Cris apresura a todos a terminar con lo que hacen y regresar a sus pokemon a las pokebolas y comenzar a correr en dirección al puerto en busca de un barco lo suficientemente rapido para lograr seguir aquel objeto, llegando finalmente a lo que resultaria ser los muelles encuentran una lancha rapida lista para partir estando al mando de esta alguien ya muy conocidos por ellos aunque acompañado de alguien quien no conoce"

- Oigan necesitamos que sigan la cosa que paso volando hace unos minutos!- "subiendo Cris al bote para llevarse una gran sorpresa"- tu que rayos haces aquí?-

- Hola hermanito tu que crees mis pokemon también tuvieron un mal presentimiento… que me dicen los llevamos?- "indicando Ale que suban todos al bote el cual de inmediato sale a toda velocidad del puerto alejándose lo mas rápido posible para volver a ganar terreno perdido en la casería del objeto volador el cual después de unos minutos ya se encuentra de nuevo a la vista"- por cierto dejenme presentarla la estoy ayudando de igual forma que tu a Catra… por cierto como han estado chicos!-

- si mi nombre es Sakura mucho gusto- "saludando la joven de cabello purpura sujetado en dos colas en los extremos superiores de su cabeza a los tres amigos viajeros"- Ale y yo nos conocimos en Isla MU MU y desde entonces el me ayuda-

- mucho gusto yo soy Catra, el despojo humano de aquí es Pancho y el es Cris- "haciendo Catra las presentaciones como ya es costumbre mientras Cris y Ale navegan lo mas rapido posible hacia la direccion del extraño y gigante objeto volador el cual al parecer se empieza a adentrar en una densa capa de niebla la cual cubre todo a su alrededor aun a una gran altura mientras el bote reduce la velocidad y también se adentra en la niebla para pasar hay dentro quien sabe cuanto lo que al parecer son horas completas lo que extraña a todos ya que al parecer todos los relojes que llevan consigo los jóvenes se han detenido por completo en ese extraño banco de niebla la cual al parecer se empieza a disipar para lograr observarse dentro de ella el como una isla se encuentra oculta tras esa densa cortina la cual la esconde del resto del mundo y sobre la isla se ve el como el anillo gigante con hélices es lo unico que se encuentra girando sobre la isla y el como una clase de barco se encuentra anclado en la playa de la isla la cual con su arena blanca da la ilusion de ser el sitio mas paradisíaco y magnifico del mundo"

- tu también lo sientes verdad…- "dice Ale a su hermano a quien al parecer no le agrada nada la atmósfera que rodea la isla"

- tienes razon es como si esta isla estuviera vacía- "dice Cris mientras el bote llega a la playa en donde analizan un poco mas el barco de apariencia extraña para descubrir el que al parecer falta una parte mas de el"- creo que lo que estuvo aquí se fue por hay- "señalando el como una clase de huellas gigantes como patas de una clase de araña se adentran en la gran isla"

- pues que opinan seguimos?- "dice Catra mientras Pikachu se nota algo molesto con el ambiente de la isla al igual que Aipom y un Pichu que sale de la mochila de Ale"

- no lo se Espeon se nota algo tenso creo que mejor nos vamos de esta isla- "asustado Pancho al ver el como todos los pokemons siente la atmosfera que ensierra un profundo misterio y una tétrica aura en ella"

- no podemos hacerlo el vote dejo de funcionar al parecer nada funciona en este sitio- "diceSakura quien llega con los demás y en verdad todo lo tecnologico tanto el pokenav como el bote resultan inservibles en ese extraño lugar"- pues el unico lugar que nos queda es ir por delante-

"empezando todos a caminar tierra adentro siguiendo las huellas que dejase lo que sea que se hubiese separado del barco que ellos encontraran, caminando ya entre un denso bosque el cual muestra una gran oscuridad en la cual se nota solamente diversos brillos entre la maleza que rodea al grupo"

- hay virgencita de Guadalupe cuidame ahorita- "muerto de miedo Pancho al ver el como las luces de la maleza se empiezan a cambiar de posición por si mismas y empiezan a rodearlos"- hay ahora si ya se nos vinieron los muertos!- "comenzando a correr pancho para ser detenido en su huida por un gran Gengar el cual se aparece de pronto frente a el y de inmediato lo lame dejando al pobre chico de cabello verde completamente paralizado además de muerto de miedo"

- cuidado todos son pokemon fantasmas- "advirtiendo Ale y de inmediato viendose todos rodeados por varios tipos de pokemon fantasmas los cuales al parecer empiezan a girar alrededor de ellos"- muy bien si quieren pelea la consiguieron Gardevoir sal!- "tomando Ale su pokebola sin conseguir liberar a su pokemon"

- sal Charmeleon!- "llamando Catra a su mejor pokemon el cual tampoco logra salir de la pokebola la cual al parecer también se encuentra completamente afectada por la isla"- hay changos-

- esta isla también afecta a las pokebolas así que no podemos llamar a nuestros pokemon (esto se pondra muy feo)- "pensando Cris en las posibilidades que les quedan a todos ellos sin poder hayar alguna salida segura para todos ellos o mas bien para ninguno"- Sakura no queda de otro Espeon y tu tendran que encargarse de ellos-

- Dejanoslo a nosotras verdad Espeon…muy bien Espeon dales con un ataque Psiquico!- "dirigiendo Espeon su ataque hacia quienes les rodean causando que retrocedan menos el Gengar el cual resiste además de atacar con una gran bola de sombras la cual impacta a Espeon dejandolo bastante mal mientras Pikachu, Pichu y Aipom salen a defender a sus entrenadores"

- esto es todo, fue un placer el conocerlos- "dice Ale quien observa el como todos los pokemon fantasmas cargan Bolas Sombras y varios ataques de Tinieblas a la vez que los pokemon electricos cargan todo el poder posible mientras todos lanzan sus ataques a la vez causando que una gran explosión cause que todos salgan volando"

-CATY!- "tratando de alcanzar Cris a Cattra quien se encuentra casi a su alcanze sin conseguirlo por la fuerza de la explosion la cual al parecer los envia a rumbos distintos"

- CRIS!- "percatandose Catra del intento fallido y solamente logra observar el como todos son dispersados en diferentes direcciones"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"despertando luego de un rato Catra no reconoce el lugar en el que se encuentra observando el como ese lugar parece una habitación del tipo rustico algo muy extraño, mientras trata de incorporarse un dolor en su brazo es lo que siente y descubre el como la herida que debe de tener en esa parte de su cuerpo se encuentra ya atendida y vendada debidamente, analizando todo su alrededor ya completamente consiente encuentra a Pancho y Ale quienes aun permanecen inconscientes teniendo ya sus heridas atendidas, levantándose y caminando un poco hacia la puerta tambaleándose hasta llegar a ella un poco mareada logra escuchar el como Pikachu y Pichu hablan del otro lado de la puerta"

-Pikachu…donde estas- "abriendo Catra la puerta para encontrar a Pikachu disfrutando de un postre junto con Pichu en compañía de una joven de cabello blanco y ojos de color azul los cuales parecen completamente vacios ya que no se denota nada en ellos con un vestido del mismo color de su cabello del tipo ingles antiguo la cual la ve con un sonrisa en su rostro"

- me alegra que despertaras, te pido disculpas por mis amigos ellos solo tratan de proteger su hogar- "dice la joven la cual le sirve en una taza un poco de te y darle uno de los postres los cuales disfrutan ella y los pokemon, aunque un poco confusa y desconfiada Catra acepta ya que al parecer a permanecido inconsciente mas tiempo del que pensaba y su estomago le solicita algo de alimento"- mucho gusto mi nombre es Sary-

- igualmente el mio es Catra… pero dime a quien te referias con tus amigos?- "algo extrañada Catra con la joven quien se encuentra sentada frente a ella"

- dejame explicarte los pokemon Fantasmas y Psíquicos que habitan esta isla solo protegían su hogar ya que al parecer hay un invasor en ella, eso fue lo que los pokemon Psiquicos detectaron y decidieron poner en guardia a los fantasmas y ellos creyeron que ustedes eran los atacantes…por eso pido una disculpa-" dice la joven quien cambia su rostro de la sonrisa a una expresión de tristesa y culpa"

- oye tranquila descuida… solamente espero que Cris y Sakura esten bien, dime por que en esta isla nada funciona?- "pensando en una forma de cambiar el tema de la conversación"- nada que sea tecnología sirve-

- que es tecnología?- "mostrandose confusa Sary ante las palabras de Catra en quien la sorpresa es lo que se manifiesta en su rostro"

- ya sabes…tecnología como un video teléfono o un PokeGear cosas que nos facilitan la vida- "tratando de explicar Catra notandose solamente extrañesa en el rostro de la joven"- una pregunta exactamente donde estamos?-

- esta es la isla Ilusión, sigo esperando el día en que el señor de la casa regrese a ella yo soy su guardiana- "dice Sary mientras vuelve a sonreir como si en su rostro no quedara nada mas que felicidad al hablar del señor de la casa"

- hace cuanto tiempo que se fue el señor de la casa?- "algo intrigada Catra mientras observa el como el rostro de Sary cambia a una expresión seria y pensativa"-( es imposible que alguien tenga esa clase de cambios de emoción, para mi que hay gato encerrado)-

- pues el señor se fue de la casa hace unas 500 primaveras- "es la respuesta de Sary la cual causa que Catra por poco se atragante con el postre al escuchar la cantidad de tiempo transcurrido que Sary a estado esperando"- el cuadro atrás tuyo muestra el como es el señor… si tu supieras donde pudiese estar te agradecería que me lo dijeras-

- no pues no ( como lo pense ningun ser vivo cambia de expresión tan fácilmente eso quiere decir que ella debe de ser… ¡UN FANTASMA!)- "mirando Catra con una sonrisa nerviosa el cuadro de un hombre de rostro amable y tranquilo con cabello rubio que tiene un peinado algo extraño, mientras sin que lo note su acompañante saca su pokedex para empezar a moverlo de un lado a otro mienrtas esta se activa y da un resultado encontrando algo cuando se encuentra frente a Sary"

_-Gengar el pokemon de la gran oscuridad, este pokemon es de los pokemon Fantasmas mas poderosos que hay además de poder crear poderosas ilusiones para engañar a sus oponentes, Gengar es del tipo Fantasma- _"terminando el pokedex con la explicación la cual es escuchada tanto por Catra como por Sary y de inmediato toda la habitación empieza a cambiar volviendose lúgubre y en muy mal estado encontrándose completamente en ruinas, para aparecer junto a Sary el mismo Gengar que los atacase a todos en el bosque"

-que rayos te propones?- "molesta Catra con el pokemon por el engaño"

- perdonanos hace ya mucho que vivimos en esta isla luego de que pasaron 300 años de espera por nuestro amo todos los pokemon fantasmas y Psiquicos que habitamos aquí desidimos envolver la isla en la niebla para poder movilizarnos a través del mundo buscando a nuestro amo y cuando estabamos débiles el gran señor nos ayudo a seguir adelante, cuando descubri que ustedes no eran los invasores decidi preguntarles si de casualidad conocerian a nuestro señor pero con todos fue lo mismo- "hablando la imagen de Sary la cual usa Gengar para comunicaser"- ahora quiero pedirte que nos ayudes a detener al invasor que se dirige al templo de la montaña en la isla, si el gran señor es perturbado la isla desaparecera y nosotros ya no podremos encontrar a nuestro amo, a demas que su furia sera incontenible y el mundo entero podria sufrir las consecuensias-

- muy bien te ayudare pero con la condicion que tu me ayudes a buscar a mis amigos cuando salimos volando por sus ataques- "aceptando Catra al ver el rostro de arrepentimiento y tristeza de Gengar, el cual cambia a una leve alegria al ver que consigue ayuda contra el invasor mientras Gengar llama a varios pokemon Fantasmas y les da unas indicaciones para ellos de inmediato aceptar y salir en búsqueda de Cris y Sakura cumpliendo Gengar con su palabra mientras poco a poco Pancho y Ale despiertan"

- HAY NANITA CHULA UN FANTASMOTA!- "muerto del miedo y de inmediato cae inconsciente Pancho al ver a Gengar mientras Ale solamente entre sueños murmura el muy conocido"- solo 5 minutitos mas-

- estos dos son caso perdido- "dice Catra mientras mira el como ambos se acurrucan para seguir durmiendo, y Gengar asiente"- bueno Gengar al parecer tendremos que despertarlos con sutilesa Pikachu usa tu Impactrueno!- "ordena Catra y de inmediato su pokemon les da una fuerte descarga al par de dormilones los cuales se encuentran de pie"- Pancho si te desmayas otra vez te are comer tus timbales así que vamos de una vez les explico en el camino-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mientras en otra parte Cris despierta con un gran dolor de cabeza encontrándose encontrándose tirado en el piso metalico de lo que parece ser el extraño aparato que ellos buscaban para analizar todo con una rapida mirada descubre a Sakura quien esta atrapada junto con su Espeon en una clase de campo de energía mientras se observa el como ella se percata del despertar de él y golpea varias veces el campo sin causar el menor ruido"

- que rayos pasa donde estamos- "tratando Cris de moverse para percatarse del como sus manos se encuentran esposadas, para aparecer frente a el un sujeto cubierto por la oscuridad que impide que sea reconocido"- quien eres y por que rayos nos tienes presos-

- es muy simple al pokemon lo coloque hay ya que esta maquina esta cubierto con ese mismo campo por eso es que mis aparatos tecnologicos funcionan aun con ese bloqueo Psiquico y a ella por que deseaba poder charlar con tigo en privado, ya que lo que encontre en tu mochila fue muy interesante por eso decidi ponerte las esposas- "dice el sujeto mientras detrás de el una silla aparece de entre el suelo y el comodamente se siente en ella para poder platicar mas a gusto"- quiero saber que hace el lider de la Elite 4 de la liga Diamante en esta isla-

- tu que crees… estoy de vacaciones, que tal si me sueltas y te podria preparar un Sándwich de puñetazos- "distrayendo Cris la atención mientras de entre la parte trasera de su cinturón saca un pequeño pedazo de plata parecido a un mondadientes para empezar a quitarse las espozas"

- valla que rudo, veo por que tienes ese puesto pero no comprendo que hace alguien con esa clase de titulo viajando con una jovencita y además haciendo algo tan malo- "dice el sujeto con un tono un tanto burlon"

- como rayos sabes tanto de mi?- "consiguiendo retirarse las esposas pero intrigado y decidido continua con la conversación"

- es muy facil puedo acceder a cada base de datos del mundo desde aquí, es interesante tu historia…dime que se siente poder ser la unica persona que a logrado ver a Rayquaza en los ultimos 500 años- "dice el sujeto mientras revisa una pantalla la cual aparece en el lado derecho de la silla"

- que te puedo decir es impresionante, me toca preguntar a mi puesto que tu ya conseguiste la información que deseabas te parece?-

- por mi esta bien una conversación se vuelve aburrida si no nos llegamos a conocer bien, pero solo no preguntes mi nombre-"aceptando el sujeto el interrogatorio por parte de Cris quien toma una de sus pokebolas disimuladamente y de ella aparece Aipom mientras Cris le indica que valla hasta la celda especial que captura a Sakura y trate de abrirla con señas de sus manos"

- muy bien pareces un sujeto listo y educado dime que haces con este aparato en este sitio, había escuchado rumores cuando era un niño pequeño de una isla que viaja por el mar la cual es habitada por pokemon Fantasmas y Psiquicos además que si caes en ella jamás saldras y tendras que vivir hay para siempre ya que en ella el tiempo no pasa, dime es esta?- "preguntando Cris al sujeto el cual piensa un poco su respuesta"

- pues en primer lugar tienes razon esta es esa isla me tomo varios años de esfuerzo poder averiguar lo suficiente para poder venir aquí, yo soy un coleccionista colecciono todo tipo de objetos raros y valiosos hace un par de años trate de atrapar a Zapdos, Moltres y Articuno en las islas Naranjas pero fui detenido por un chico inútil quien junto con sus amigos y Lugia lograron estropear mis planes así que decidí buscar al pokemon que me llamo la atención desde que era un niño y finalmente descubri que esa pequeña joya se encuentra en esta isla y cuando atrape a Mew aparecera mi verdadero premio- "dice el sujeto el cual empieza a reir como loco"

- así que fuiste tu el loco que casi destrulle el mundo quebrantando el orden a los titanes mientras estos descansaban… valla que idiota- "dice cínicamente Cris lo cual causa mucho enojo en el sujeto el cual deja de ocultarse para salir a la luz mostrando al mismo coleccionista que causase el caos en las islas Naranjas años atrás"- quien lo diria ahora conosco el rostro de la estupidez-

- eres un maldito… yo hubiera triunfado si ese niño entrometido no se hubiera metido en medio y tendría ahora a todos los pokemon legendarios, pero cuando termine aquí buscare el pilar Celestial y conseguire a Rayquaza y no hay nada que tu puedas hacer- "riendo frente a Cris quien solo lo observa con ojos de confianza en el mismo y de una profunda lastima deplorable hacia ese sujeto lo cual le hace enfadar mas"

- aquellos que buscan el pilar celestial jamás lo encontraran por que yo he jurado protegerlo-"dice Cris y sus palabras mas su mirada causan un profundo enojo en el coleccionista quien levanta su puño para golpearlo y de inmediato el sonido de la voz de la computadora da un aviso"

- llegamos a la hubicasion del pokemon legendario Mew se recomienda el control Manual para la batalla contra pokemon Psiquicos y la captura del objetivo-"indicando que finalmente el comento que toda su vida el coleccionista a esperado se hace realidad"

- muy bien nos veremos pronto- "soltando el sujeto a Cris para sentarse en su silla la cual sube hasta desaparecer entre el techo del lugar donde ellos están"

- ya era tiempo- "levantandose Cris para desactivar el campo de energía el cual mantenia presa a Sakura y Espeon"- es hora de salir de aquí-

- de que estaban hablando? y si te quitaste las esposas por que no hiciste algo?- "confusa Sakura con la forma de actuar de Cris"

- a diferencia de Ale yo uso mi cerebro, no solamente ataco destrozando todo lo que se me ponga enfrente- "dice Cris quien siente el como la gran maquina se inclina en cierto angulo lo cual indica que empieza a subir"

"mientras la maquina escala varios tipos de pokemon Fantasmas y Psiquicos se colocan frente a una clase de templo tipo griego el cual se ubica en la cima de una montaña la cual es el centro de la isla, lanzando todos los pokemon sus ataques en conjunto la barrera simplemente los detiene para absorverlos e incrementar su poder mientras lanza un contraataque con la misma energía que fuese lanzando contra ella"

- esto esta muy facil, debilitando a los pokemon obligare a salir a Mew- "presionando el coleccionista una serie de botones para empezar a atacar todos los pokemon los cuales se encuentran frente a el derribándolos fácilmente mientras se abre campo a través de los vencidos para llegar a las ruinas siendo detenido en la entrada por una esfera de luz la cual le impide el paso"- que bien finalmente apareces- "notando el como la esfera de luz se disipa y de ella surge Mew el cual teletransporta con su poder a los vencidos hasta un sitio seguro quedando solamente la maquina y el para combatir"

- Sary mira!- "dice Catra quien llegase a la base de la montaña junto con Gengar, Pancho y Ale para observar el como Mew se encuentra luchando contra la maquinaria gigante la cual dispara varios rayos hacia el pokemon Psiquico el cual los esquiva con su poder sin poder hacer el menor daño al monstruoso aparato, comenzando a correr todos para tratar de evitar la captura de Mew mientras este continua lanzando varios ataques contra la maquina pero solo consiguiendo reforzar su poder e incrementar la barrera y la capacidad de las armas lo cual causa que varias piezas se desprendan de la maquina y se lanzan contra Mew quien ya se denota un poco mas agotado por la batalla para tratar de atraparlo en una clase de campo como el que atrapase a Sakura y Espeon aunque mas poderoso"

- Genga…Gengar!- "indicando Gengar a Ale que use su pokebola para ayudarlo"

- muy bien no pierdo nada intentándolo…Pidgeot ve!- "lanzando Ale su pokebola de la cual su pokemon volador surge para que todos puedan subir en el, Catra y Ale sobre su lomo y Pancho sujeto de las patas lo cual les permite llegar en poco tiempo a las ruinas en donde Mew ya agota sus ultimas energías defendiéndose del campo"- muy bien Pidgeot usa ataque del cielo!- "bajando todos del pokemon volador el cual brilla en una gran resplandor para lanzarse contra las partes que atacan a Mew para destruirlas mientras el pequeño Mew cae completamente agotado"- infeliz como te atreviste a hacerle algo tan ruin!- "tomando Ale a Mew en brazos"

- que acaso estare destinado a siempre ser detenido por un monton de niños tontos!- "comenzando a destrosar las ruinas tratando de aplastarlos logrando acorrarlos para lanzar el ultimo golpe y así lograr dejarlos planos, brillando Mew en el ultimo segundo y logra telé transportar a todos unos cuantos metros, cubriendose el cielo de nubes y comenzando a caer rayos formandose las nubes en una gran espiral mientras se denota como una columna de luz sube y del centro de la espiral de nubes baja lentamente una esfera de luz color purpura la cual se coloca frente a la maquina"- que bien finalmente, mi premio ha venido a mi… es un placer el conocerte Mewto-" apareciendo de entre la bola de luz el pokemon mas poderoso de todos el cual observa la destrucción del templo en el cual el meditaba y la forma en que han atacado a los pokemon que el protegia"

- esto es lo que los humanos hacen?... que no hay nada mas que codicia en sus corazones?- "escuchadose la voz de Mewto directamente en la mente cada uno de los presentes mostrandose el pokemon muy molesto mientras rodea su cuerpo de un aura azul y trata de lograr destruir la barrera que rodea la maquina con su poder encontrando que su poder es absorvido y ahora no puede parar de usarlo"- esto no es posible-

- claro que lo es tu ya no eres un ser libre ahora yo soy tu amo- "dice el coleccionista mientras varias partes mas salen para capturar a Pidgeot junto con todos los demás y Mewto comienza a batallar contra su captura mientras su poder continua siendo drenado de su cuerpo"- ahora finalmente seras mio, preparate para servirme!- "sucediendo una explosion en el costado de la maquina notandose el como Sakura y Cris vuelan sobre Red para reunirse con el sus amigos mientras el campo es destruido cancelando todos los movimientos de la maquina la cual queda indefensa ante un Mewto el cual se nota cegado por la ira"

- yo no sere esclavo nunca mas!- "destrosando Mewto la maquina con su gran poder mientras lanza fuera de ella al coleccionista el cual cae al suelo con un gran impacto para luego levantar los restos de la maquina sobre ellos y hacerla explotar por completo"- acabare con estos humanos de una vez y por todas ya nadie recordara mi lugar de descanso-

- Genga!- "reconociendo Gengar al coleccionista quien es igual que su tan esperado amo y sin pensar bloquea con su cuerpo el ataque de Mewto hacia este y cae de espaldas completamente debilitado"

- tu me salvaste…pero porque?- "confuso el coleccionista ante la accion de pokemon que lo salvase a el quien hace unos momentos los atacase sin piedad"

- es por que tu eres igual al amo que ella lleva esperando 500 años su regreso- "dice Catra quien se levanta para ayudar a Gengar"- Sary estas bien?-

- dijiste Sary… ese era el nombre del pokemon de mi antepasado- "sorprendido el coleccionista al saber el descubriendo que a hecho y el pensar de la destrucción que a desatado"- por favor perdonenmen todo esto es mi culpa- "teniendo una mirada vacia en su rostro la cual muestra toda la culpa que siente en su corazon"

- Ale saca a todos de aquí… tratare de ganar tiempo para que ustedes se vallan de esta isla- "llegando Cris junto con Sakura y Red lo cual hace palidecer a todos por la palabras de Cris ante una lucha suicida en la cual desea quedarse"

- pero no puedes ese pokemon es invencible!- "negando completamente Catra la idea de dejarlo hay"- que sucede si no regresas?-"mostrandose muy preocupada ante Cris quien la observa con un rostro serio y desidido al cual no se le puede decir no por lo cual solo decide seguir lo que dice"

- Caty regresare lo prometo, tengo que vencerlo solo hare tiempo para que ustedes se vallan y asi podamos pelear libremente, el esta ciego de ira así es demasiado peligroso no quiero que nada malo te pase…si no lo calmo con esa furia podria destruir todo el mundo- "abrazando Cris a Catra quien queda paralizada al sentir ese abrazo como un adios"- escúchame Mew trata de tele transportarlos lo mas lejos posible yo lo calmare- "dice Cris y un agotado y lastimado Mew junto con todos los demás brilla para teletransportarse junto con todos a las faldas de la montaña"- que te parece esta lucha Red?- "sonriendo su pokemon el cual se prepara para luchar"

- que simplesa tan primitiva tu crees que puedes vencerme!- "lanzando un ataque de poder Psiquico contra Red el cual cruza los brazos para defenderse del poder para empezar a avanzar contra su oponente y lograr darle un golpe certero con un mega puño lo cual lo sorprende y lo hace retroceder unos metros"- hace ya mucho que no veia un espiritu combativo tan fuerte y decidido- "volviendo a lanzar Mewto el ataque a su oponente pero esta vez con todo su poder mientras Red avanza poco a poco hacia el para finalmente lograr sujetarle los brazos y golpear las cabezas de ambos en un choque de cabezas"

- no…dejes que se recupere… usa Giro fuego!- "ordenando Cris con su voz un poco debil mientras sujeta su brazo izquierdo encontrándose rodeado el del aura azul la cual significaba el poder de Mewto al mismo tiempo que las llamas del pokemon de fuego rodean por completo a Mewto el cual observa con detenimiento al entrenador empezando a comprender la capacidad del pokemon al que se enfrenta de poder contraatacar ante su poder, para reir un poco y finalmente utilizar su poder para dispersar las llamas sin ningun problema"- rayos…es mas fuerte de lo que pense (por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que siento miedo…no podre ganar)…no me rendire aunque mi cuerpo se destrose!-

- así que tu has tomado el daño por el… es increíble que un simple pokemon de fuego pueda hacer eso, pero cuanto puedes soportar!- "empezando a lanzar Mewto una serie de bolas sombras contra Red las cuales lo impactan causando mucho daño mientras en cada daño Cris se mueve como si el también reciviera el mismo daño que su pokemon, creando Mewto una bola sombra gigantesca la cual la arroja sobre el pokemon"- trata de soportar esto… aunque compartas los sentimientos con ese pokemon este ataque acabara con ambos!-

- Usa Explosion Ardiente!- "ordena Cris mientras Red carga una gran cantidad de poder en su boca notandose el como brillos de color rojo son acumulados en ella y el como una esfera de gran tamaño es lanzada contra la bola sombra gigante causando una explosion gigantesca la cual es vista en todo lugar de la isla y el destello de la misma ilumina cada rincón"

- que sucedió?… es increíble que haya podido contraatarcarme- "notando Mewto el como la gran fuerza de la explosion a debastado por completo las ruinas encontrándose a salvo el rodeado de un campo psiquico que lograse crear en el ultimo segundo mientras toca el suelo y retira el campo por lo agotardor del combate anterior y el de ahora, para notar ante su asombro el como de entre los escombros sale Red quien se nota muy lastimado y el como busca sin cesar a su entrenador con su mirada sin dejar de estar alerta en la pelea"- ese chico ya no debe de seguir en este mundo note el como el se lanzo contra la onda de choque para proteger a su pokemon- "sintiendo Mewto el como le sujetan su pierna para quedar aun mas asombrado de ver a Cris quien se encuentra muy lastimado con la mitad de su rostro cubierto por la sangre que emana de una herida en su frente aun así negandose a soltarlo mientras lanza una bola de sombras contra el chico quien la recive de lleno siendo enterrado aun mas en el suelo por el impacto del ataque pero aun así sin soltarlo"- (que es lo que lo hace continuar?)- "sorprendido Mewto al ver esa determinación la cual el considera estupidez mientras escucha el como el pokemon de fuego lanza un lanzallamas para ayudar a su entrenador notandose en los ojos de este el espiritu de pelea que no se acaba, bloqueando fácilmente el ataque para ser sujetado por la espalda por Cris del cual se observa el como fluye sangre tanto de su frente como de su brazo por las heridas que a sufrido"- sueltame!- "utilizando Mewto su poder contra pero aun así sin conseguir quitarselo de encima"

-Red…una vez mas…Explosión Ardiente!- "ordenando Cris con un grito de dolor el ataque hacia el oponente al cual el sujeta impidiendo la concentración para la defensa, mientras las palabras de este paralizan a su pokemon al igual que a su oponente, mientras Red el cual niega por completo la orden, solo pudiendo desviar su mirada para empezar luego de unos segundos a cargar el ataque con lagrimas en sus ojos dudando al ver a su entrenador en el rango del ataque"- perdoname Caty…no te podre cumplir(hubiera querido poder terminar este viaje, se que tu puedes)-

- que estas loco?...ese ataque a esta distancia te calcinara por completo, yo podre sobrevivir por mi poder…humano estupido tanto vale una victoria para ti!- "usando mas poder en soltarse Mewto aun sin conseguirlo"-todos son iguales luchan hasta la muerte por su orgullo y su ego además su hambre de poder-

- si con esto consigo que mis amigos esten a salvo correre el riesgo- "es lo que dice Cris con sus ultimas fuerzas, siendo todo lo que logra murmurar débilmente antes de que ya no pudiese decir nada mas"

- ha perdido el conocimiento!- "percatandose Mewto de que ya es solamete la fuerza de voluntad la cual lo sostiene"- que te motiva?... que acaso este humano desea tanto el proteger a quienes quiere que eso les da la fuerza de poder luchar contra mi?- "utilizando su poder Psiquico para buscar en la mente del joven aquello que lo hace pelear y observar momentos en que conocio a Catra, el recuerdo de lo nerviosa que ella estaba al salir de viaje, lo hermosa que se veia en la noche del festival del corazon azul además del como ella se quedase dormida en su hombro, la felicidad de ella al ganar su primera medalla, el enojo al llevar a Pancho con ellos además de las imágenes de lo que han pasado los tres juntos, consiguiendo sentir dentro de la mente una esperanza de que sus amigos se encuentren a salvo"-(esto es lo que lo motiva a pelear?... el proteger y ayudar a los demás humanos quienes el aprecia, este humano es como aquel…pose un corazon firme con el cual puede despertar ese poder)-

"lanzando Red su ataque mientras Mewto cambia su fuerza de ataque a una barrera la cual protege a Cris de la gran explosion de fuego la cual los cubre a ambos mientra el la recive de lleno, mientras las llamas rodean por completo toda la cima de la montaña por el ataque calcinandose los restos de las ruinas ardientes mientras Red sobrevuela el sitio tratando de encontrar algun indisio de supervivencia de su entrenador, mientras ya en la mansión abandonada que habita Gengar todos deciden que hacer"

-no podemos dejarlo…el compadre se quedo dandose de mecos con el pokemonsote ese y nosotros solo corrimos, me siento como basura por dejarlo solo- "comentando Pancho mientras todos atienden sus heridas"

-callate ya Pancho…el dijo que regresaria!( se que lo hara…)- "presionando Catra con fuerza sus puños teniendo un desconsuelo en su corazon que le dice que algo malo sucedió, lo cual le preocupa pero aun queriendo darse esperanza y confianza en Cris"

- el dijo que nos fueramos…así que preparense nos largamos de esta isla- "tomando Ale sus cosas mientras avisa sobre ya la decisión de abandonar la isla"

- que no es tu hermano?...como puedes el pensar en dejarlo- "sorprendida Sakura por la frialdad de la reaccion de Ale ante esa situación, sosteniendo ella a Mew en brazos el cual ya a recuperado parte de su energía"

-el se quedo hay para darnos tiempo de irnos…no quiero que el sacrificio y la oportunidad que nos dio se desperdicien-"tomando sus cosas para salir de la mansión"

- estos chicos tienen hielo en las venas- "dice Pancho quien con asombro lo observa"

- no es así le duele tanto como a todos ustedes o aun mas ya que es su hermano pero debe de ser fuerte ya que su hermano le confio que los pusiera a salvo- "dice el coleccionista quien termina de atender a Gengar el cual parece que ya se encuentra recuperándose"

- vallanse ustedes yo lo esperare- "dice Catra quien no retira la mirada nerviosa y angustiada de la cima de la montaña"- el me prometio que regresaria…quiero creer que el puede realizar ese milagro imposible de vencer a ese pokemon- "tragando un poco de saliva al pensar en la difícil batalla para luego de eso ver la gran explosion ardiente que explota en la cima de la montaña volviendo todo ese sitio un infierno de llamas gigantescas las cuales causen que sus movimientos secen por unos segundos y ella logra escuchar el como su corazon late con mas fuerza"- NO!... tengo que ir a ayudarlo-

-hay ocasiones en que para hacer realidad lo imposible se necesita la ayuda de los seres queridos…yo fui quien ocasiono esto por mi codicia, se que jamás podre reparar el daño que hice pero no puedo dejar que otros pagen por mi causa, iré con tigo- "dice el coleccionista mientras Gengar también asiente para dar a entender que también brindara ayuda"

- si no juera por Cris y por vos Chatita yo todavía estaria estancado en aquella isla… son mis amigos y no los dejare…pos yo también voy!- "demostrando valor por primera vez Pancho, lo cual sorprende y alegra a Catra"

- veo que mi hermano si que eligio bien a sus amigos…cuenten con Steel y con migo- "encontrándose Ale recostado en el marco de la puerta de la mansión sonriente al ver la lealtad que demuestran los amigos de su hermano para con el"

- no podria competir en la liga Diamante si despreciará este reto así que yo también ire!- "levantandose Sakura mientras Mew se coloca en la cabeza de Ale y comienza a brillar una vez mas para teletransportar a todos hasta el sitio de la batalla"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"al aparecer en el lugar descubren que todo a cambiado, ahora las ruinas son escombros envueltos en llamas de los cuales son grandes columnas de humo las cuales se elevan hacia el cielo, separandose todos para buscar en equipos de dos y Catra ella sola, mientras camina siguiendo varias manchas de color rojo las cuales en forma de gotas lo llevan hasta algo de simplemente le para el corazon y le hiela la sangre dejandola completamente horrorizada, encontrando el cuerpo de Cris en un charco de sangre con su ropa destrosada"

- NOOO!- "callendo sobre el cuerpo mientras lagrimas se muestran en sus ojos"- por que… me lo prometiste…dijiste que regresarias- "dice con tristesa mientras recuesta la cabeza de Cris sobre su regazo y limpia un poco su rostro de la sangre que lo cubre" - por favor…despierta, no quiero seguir yo sola- "recordando cuando se conocieron y cada momento de todas las aventuras que han pasado juntos que aunque duro el siempre parece mostrar su lado tierno y amable con ella"

- yo…siempre…cumplo mis promesas, no te dejare sola- "abriendo los ojos Cris poco a poco para poder decir solamente esas debiles palabras las cuales son mas que suficientes para causar la mayor de las alegrias en Catra quien se sonroja al pensar que el haya escuchado todo lo que ella dijo"- solamente descansaba un poco estoy agotado- "sonriendole dulcemente mientras seca las lagrimas de Catra con su mano derecha"

- que sucedió donde esta Mewto?- "ayudando Catra a levantar a su "amigo" el cual se encuentra en verdad muy debil y herido"

- te prometi que le ganaria no?- "mostrandole Cris una pokebola la cual saca de los restos de sus ropas para arrojarla y de ella surgir Mewto"- escúchame tu eres libre mis pokemon y yo somos una familia eres libre de irte si quieres solo quiero que sepas que nosotros compartirmos un lazo muy especial por eso es que pudimos ganarte ,dime puedes hacer algo con estas heridas?-

- claro que si… te ayudare para que dejen de sangrar- "colocando Mewto su poder sobre Cris mientras sus heridas dejan de sangrar"- te pido una disculpa la furia me cego y olvide algo que ustedes siempre supieron y por eso ganaron, que cuando los corazones se encuentran unidos por lazos tan fuertes como la amistad o el amor eso nos da fuerza para que sigamos adelante aunque sepamos que todo se pondra aun peor seguiste luchando por lo que había en tu corazon y fui vencido justamente, para algunos recordar es presioso pero en este caso lo mejor será olvida algunas partes de lo ocurrido-"brillando todo nuevamente mientras todo brilla encontrándose todos rodeados de luz"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"abriendo Catra lentamente sus ojos solo siente el como tocan su hombro para lograr observar a una enfermera Joy justo detrás de ella para percatarse que se encuentra en un centro pokemon o mas bien en el centro pokemon de la isla de donde saliesen en primer lugar, observando a Pancho completamente dormido junto con Pikachu encontrándose junto con ellos Sakura quien también duerme mientras analiza poco a poco cada rincón del edificio encuentra a Ale terminando de enviar algo por el sistema de transporte"

-Cris donde estas!- "asustada por el recuerdo del Cris con su cuerpo debil y herido"

- que ya es hora de darle al buche?- "medio despertando Pancho de su sueño con las tripas rugiéndole"

- que paso donde están Mew y Mewto…como fue que llegamos aquí?- "confusa Catra al ver la tranquilidad de todos y el como al parecer solo ella recuerda algo de la aventura"

-disculpa te encuentras bien no deberias de hacer movimientos tan bruscos luego de haberte golpeado así de fuerte la cabeza- "dice Joy quien sostiene una bolsa de hielo en su mano la cual se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Catra"

- ya despertaste es bueno que estes bien nos preocupamos mucho cuando te golpeaste la cabeza al subir al bote- "dice Sakura quien trata de tranquilizar a Catra quien al parecer se encuentra totalmente desubicada"

- de que rayos hablan que no recuerdan nada de nada?- "empezando a sentir Catra un leve dolor en su cabeza para percatarse de un leve golpe en ella"

- lo mas seguro te soñaste algo feo Catyta ya bajale que toda la gente nos ve feo- "dice Pancho mientras Catra se percata que las palabras de Pancho son ciertas por lo cual se sienta nuevamente a pensar en lo sucedido"

- es imposible…no creo que fuese un sueño, fue tan real- "negando Catra la opcion de haber soñado todo"- (Cris!...el estaba muy lastimado), donde esta Cris-

- pues si buscas a mi hermano esta justo detrás de ti- "llegando Ale con ellos luego de terminar con su envio, mientras Catra se voltea descubre a Cris quien trae una charola con varios helados quien se encuentra acompañado de un hombre y su Gengar"

- que sucede?...crei que les gustaria un refrigerio así que fui por helados- "sin entender Cris lo que sucede encontrándose a la perfeccion y sin el mas minimo rasguño solo algo extrañado al ver a Catra quien lo observa con tristesa y unas pequeñas lagrimas las cuales casi se escapan de sus ojos"- que paso algo malo…solo me fui 5 minutos, vamos disfruta de tu helado- "sonriendole dulcemente a Catra quien solo lo abraza para poder sentir tranquilidad"

- muy bien chicos fue un placer el conocerlos pero tengo que irme…jovencita me alegra mucho que ya te sientas mejor y recuerden que ese objeto extraño volador es un nuevo laboratorio pokemon para proximas ocasiones… muy bien espero que podamos encontrarnos algun día, vamonos Sary- "despidiendose el hombre mientras llama a su Gengar el cual asiente y solo le hace una reverencia en gratitud a Catra para luego de eso seguir a su entrenador"

-(Sary?...bueno no me importa si fue un sueño o no, solo me alegro que todo finalmente este bien)- "siguiendo abrazada Catra a Cris quien deja la bandeja con cuidado y solo corresponde el abrazo"

- oigan ustedes, mas vale que se preparen para los problema!- "apareciendo el mismo sujeto que los molestase en el desayuno acompañado de otros 4 tipos mas"- vengo por una revancha!-

- oigan… para que sepan si se meten con nuestra amiga se meten con todos nosotros- "dice Ale mientras saca una pokebola encontrándose sonriendo por los oponentes quienes se asustan"

- pues demosle que un postre sabe mejor con sed- "sacando Pancho a Ludicolo"

- además echaron a perder una esena muy bonita- "saltando delante de Sakura su Espeon y los 8 salen del centro pokemon a la arena de lucha detrás de este"

- que dices quieres que los ayudemos?- "dice Cris sonriendole a Catra mientras ella solo lo mira y asiente para seguir ambos a los demás"

- muy que sea 5 contra 5 y yo usare a Chikorita!- "liberando Catra a su pokemon planta"

-( algun día te dire que ese sueño fue verdad pero por ahora será mejor que creas que no paso, te prometo que no te dejare sola… es extraño estoy feliz desde hace mucho tiempo y por primera vez desde que empeze mi viaje estoy a gusto con otras personas y ya no me siento solo)… muy bien terminemos con esto Red yo te elijo!- "liberando un muy feliz Cris a su pokemon el cual sale con todos los animos del mundo a luchar mientras carga el ataque para así por primera vez luchar junto con otros pokemon"

_**FIN**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mientras en un lugar muy lejano se observa el como Mewto se encuentra descansando bajo la sombra de un arbol en una muy bella pradera, casi durmiendo y del como Mew juega con otros pokemon encontrándose ellos cerca de una granja en la cual se observa el como dos personas una pareja de entre los 40 y los 50 años atienden a los pokemon junto con la ayuda de otros pokemon, mostrandose por primera vez en mucho tiempo Mewto lleno de paz y felicidad mientras piensa en su nuevo entrenador para finalmente cerrar sus ojos y poder domir placidamente"


	9. Especial Pokemon SV

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen si noa sus respectivos creadores, ademas los Oc de los persojaes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de sus dueños_**

**_Nota de autor: para la comprensión de este especial debo de darles el aviso que lo que seran conversaciones entre los pokemon estaran escritas entre ( ) ya que este especial se desarrolla con ellos como estelares, asi que no habran pensamientos en este Cáp._**

_**Pokemón Viaje Liga Diamante**_

"_**Especial de San Valentín"**_

"**_Flechas del Amor"_**

" el cielo bello que indica un dia perfecto para la festividad que esta proxima a la fecha que ya viene el dia que los amigos y enamorados ansían mas en todo el año el esperado dia del amor y la amistad, para esta fecha encontramos a nuestro grupo de amigos viajeros tomando un par de dias libres de sus viajes por insistencia de Catra para festejar ese tan esperado dia"

- vamos seran solamente unas cuantas horas, acompañame de compras…si?- "pidiendo Catra a Cris que la acompañe en sus compras de San Valentín"

- muy bien Caty…solamente dame un minuto- " sacando Cris a sus pokemon al jardin de la casa donde ellos estan hospedándose mientras Aipom sube a un arbol, Red se acuesta a dormir tranquilamente y Scissor se pone a practicar su manera de pelear fisico con box de sombra"

- es una buena idea ellos tambien se merecen un descanso- "sacando Catra a Chikorita quien se acuesta entre un grupo de flores, Charmeleon se acuesta junto a Red para descansar y Pikachu sube al arbol junto con Aipom"

- ya oíste Pancho acompañaremos a Caty de compras asi que vamonos… ni creas que te salvaras de cargar paquetes ya estoy harto de hacerlo solamente yo- "arrastrando Cris a Pancho fuera de la casa mientras este deja a Ludicolo con los demas pokemon"

- es divertido ver como pelean… muy bien escuchen todos quédense aquí y diviértanse regresaremos al atardecer deacuerdo pueden hacer lo que quieran menos meterse en problemas muy bien hasta dentro de un rato- "saliendo Catra detrás de sus amigos dejando solos a los pokemon quienes se divierten y descansan un poco"

-(vamos dame una manzana!)- "tratando de tomar Pikachu una de las manzanas de Aipom"

-( que no vez que solamente tengo dos y sabes que ni la primera ni la ultima se regalan, arriba hay mas ven y te muestro)- "llevando Aipom a Pikachu hacia la cima del arbol"

-(olle Scissor por que siempre tomas todo tan serio… vamos relajate un rato entre las flores tienen un aroma delicioso)- "invitando Chikorita a que se una a ella en su descanso en medio de las flores"

-(es que siempre tengo energia de sobra, si estoy en forma podre mantener el titulo de campeon pokemon Boxtae)- "es lo que dice el pokemon rojo quien continua con la practica"

- ( vamos levantensen que tal si bailamos un rato es divertido y hace bueno para la salud, venga demosnos una meneadita)- "tratando Ludicolo de lograr hacer animar a los pokemon de fuego los cuales se quedan sin hacer nada, Red solo duerme y Charmeleon unicamente observa el cielo"-( bueno pero luego no me culpen si se vuelven flojos)

-( dime que se siente volar por los cielos Red?)- "pensando Charmeleon en sus deseos de poder volar mientras observa la infinidad y la bastidad del cielo"

-(es la experiencia mas maravillosa que puedas tener, hay arriba no importa nada… te sientes libre)- "es la respuesta de Red quien abre los ojos y observa algo muy interesante"-( al parecer tenemos compañía)

-( no seas malo dejame ir, yo no te hecho nada!)- "escapando un pequeño Pidgey con una banda rosa con un corazon en ella en la cabeza y un estuche de flechas en su espalda quien escapa de un grupo de Murkrow"-( dejenme ir tengo que buscar las flechas de cupido!)-

- (NAAA!... yo se cuando un pichon miente para salvar su pellejo asi que dinos por que entraste en nuestro territorio!)- "amenazando el que parece ser el jefe de los pajaros pokemon de color negro"

-(por la misma razon que entre yo, se me vino en gana)- "apareciendo Red por detrás de los Murkrow quienes al verlo cambian completamente su actitud"

- (hay pues bueno asi pos si quedensen cuanto gusten y si los podemos ayudar en algo no mas nos avisan… bueno nos tenemos que ir¡¡¡¡RETIRADA!)- "huyendo todos los Murkrows despavoridos"

- (ja que cobardes en lugar de pajaros pokemon son pokegallinas)- "bajando Red al suelo para volverse a acostar en el"

- (hay eres muy fuerte muchas gracias)- "bajando el Pidgey para agradecer a su salvador mientras todos los pokemon se reunen"

- (ni lo menciones chico, dime por que te perseguian esas gallinas?)- "tratando de ser un poco cortes Red quien se mantiene recostado con los ojos cerrados"

-( es que yo volaba muy tranquilo por encima de la ciudad cuando quede atrapado en una corriente de aire la cual me disperso todas las flechas de cupido y si no las encuentro el dia de San Valentin morira junto con el amor y la amistad en el mundo)- "dice el Pidgey quien se cuentra muy triste casi al punto de llorar"

- ( yo creia que eso de cupido era solamente una superstición)- "dice Ludicolo quien no da credito a lo que escucha"

- (claro que no santa reparte regalos en navidad y Cupido reparte amor al mundo en el dia de San Valentin y…y…por mi culpa se acabara el amor en el mundo!)-"comenzando a llorar Pidgey desconsoladamente"-( y lo peor es que esas flechas deben llegar con cupido muy tarde hoy al atardecer)-

- (tranquilo, esta festividad es muy importante para nuestra entrenadora puedes contar con nosotros para ayudarte a recolectar las flechas)- "ofreciendo Chikorita la ayuda de ella y de todos los demas"

-(claro de seguro Catra se pondría muy triste si se acaba el amor en el mundo yo digo que empezemos a buscar)- "apoyando Pikachu la idea de ayudar"

-( cuenten con migo no permitire que algo asi de malo pase…que dices Ludicolo vienes?)- "invitando Charmeleon a unirse a la búsqueda"

-( clarín si no hay amor en el mundo Pancho ya no podria seguir siendo Pancho asi que yo les ayudo)- "con grandes animos Ludicolo"

- (que dicen chicos ustedes tambien vienen?)- "pregunta Chikorita a los tres restantes que no han dicho nada"

-( suena divertido claro que les ayudo)- "bajando Aipom del arbol para unirse al grupo"

- (olvidenlo por mi que desaparesca ese tal amor del mundo… esa cosa solamente trajo problemas para Cris, creo que si se desaparece toda la desdicha que trajo se ira asi que por mi sera mejor que desaparesca)- "dice Red quien niega cualquier ayuda de su lado mientras Scissor solamente observa el como el grupo asombrado y molesto se marchan en busca de las flechas perdidas"

-(fuiste muy rudos con ellos, que hay de malo en ayudarlos?)- "contradiciendo Scissor a Red quien sigue acostado"

- ( recuerdas unos cuantos enemigos llamados Clan Drago y por se fundaron)- "es todo lo que dice Red quien se da media vuelta"

-( si lo se, pero creo que ellos ocuparan nuestra ayuda y sabes yo si creo en eso llamado amor no había visto a Cris sonreir ni divertirse hasta antes de conocer a la señorita Catra… me agrada que este feliz y por eso ire a ayudarles a buscar)- "dice Scissor quien sale del lugar para alcanzar a los demas usando su gran velocidad, mientras Red se queda sentado pensando en las palabras de Scissor"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"pasado un rato los pokemon ya se encuentran en el centro de la ciudad de la isla la cual parece una pequeña metrópoli y todos solamente observan lo alto de los edificios mientras Pidgey trata de ubicarse recordando donde fue que cayeron las flechas"

-( y dinos cuantas flechas son las que se perdieron?)- "preguntando Chikorita"

-(déjame ver creo que fueron unas 5 flechas)-"es lo que dice el pokemon pajarito"

-(pero esas no son tantas… no crees que exageras)-"algo confuso por la catástrofe que ocurrirá Ludicolo"

-( es que es igual que con Santa si no se entrega todo no se entrega nada)- "dice Pidgye mientras observa el como varios pokemon corren atrás de un Clefairy quien lleva una flecha con punta de corazón en la cola"-( como las flechas no es para ellos solamente ocasionan problemas)-

-(y como las detenemos?)- "mirando Charmeleon el como ya el pobre pokemon flechado queda encerrado entre la multitud"

-(dejamelo a mi!)- "lanzando Pikachu un rayo hacia todos los pokemon los cuales quedan KO"-( o si estoy con carga suficiente)-

-(muchas gracias por un momento creí que estaba en serios problemas, como podre pagarselos)- "agradeciendo Clefairy al grupo mientras Aipom se le acerca"

- (pues podrias darnos lo que tienes en la retaguardia)- "dice Aipom causando que Clefairy se ponga roja de vergüenza e ira y solamente lo golpe con un doble bofeton los cuales le dejan las mejillas inflamadas"-(que mal pensada yo hablaba de la flecha)- "hablando con dificultad o como si tuviera la boca llena"

-( hay perdon, con gusto se las daría pero no puedo quitármela ya trate con todo y cuando pedi ayuda para quitarmela fue donde empezo la persecución)- "jalando con fuerza Clefairy sin conseguir desprender el objeto de su cola"

-( yo me encargo)- "tomando Pidgey la flecha con su pico y retirandola con facilidad para ponerla en el estuche consiguiendo asi la primera de las 5"

-(hay gracias…muy bien hasta luego y gracias por todo!)- "despidiendose Clefairy quien ya sin la flecha se siente aliviada"

-( valla como le hiciste)- "asombrado Aipom"

-(es muy facil como soy uno de los ayudantes de cupido se como manejar las flechas)-"retomando Pidgey el camino junto con las demas en busca de las flechas faltantes"

"caminando por entre la ciudad el grupo de busca flechas continuan con su tarea buscando en todos los rincones ahora separados en dos grupos para poder encontrarlas por un lado Pidgey, Pikachu y Ludicolo buscando por entre los rascacielos de la ciudad logran encontrar lo que al parecer es otra de las flechas perdidas la cual se encuentra en el sombrero de una señora gorda con cara arrogante la cual se da aires de importancia"

-(como la bajaremos de hay?)- "pidiendo sugerencias Ludicolo quien igual que su entrenador tiene su mente en blanco de ideas"

-(pues no lo se esa señora nos podria aplastar antes de conseguirla, parece un Snorlax)- "asombrado Pidgey quien no cree lo que ve"

- ( tengo un plan que no fallara!... es hora de hacer uso de mis grandes dotes de actor)- "es lo que dice Pikachu quien por su inteligencia ya a ideado un plan, mientras explica el plan a sus compañeros los cuales de inmediato toman posiciones, Ludicolo se coloca en un lugar escondido para no ser visto, Pidgey emprende el vuelo mientras Pikachu salta a un lodazal para lograr ensuciarse bastante para luego cortar camino y adelantarse a la señora gorda la cual pasa por debajo de un puente para encontrar del otro lado a Pikachu quien aparenta estar herido de gravedad casi agonizando"

-(hay muero en agonia… que tristeza para el mundo perderme)- "fingiendo Pikachu mientras cae al suelo aparentando un desmayo mientras mantiene un ojo entreavierto para poder percatarse que su plan funciona y la señora lo toma en sus brazos preocupada por el pokemon al verlo en ese estado"-(cielos que bueno soy!)- "sujetando Pikachu el sombrero mientras hala de el para taparle los ojos a la señora la cual de inmediato trata de quitarse al pokemon de encima mientras Ludicolo da la señal y Pidgey se lanza en picada para lograr recobrar la flecha mientras Pikachu se sujeta de las patas del pokemon pajaro y ambos se alejan volando de la señora la cual solamente queda en ese lugar gritando un florido lenguaje de groserías"

- ( no puedo creer que funcionara!)- "sorprendido Pidgey y un poco preocupado por las represarias de los actos que a tenido que cometer junto con el pokemon electrico"

- (te dije que era buen actor no…ya vez por que soy el mas listo de los tres pokemon de Catra!)- "sonriendo Pikachu mientras empieza a aplaudirse el mismo olvidando por completo que estan en pleno vuelo causando que una gran gotota estilo anime aparesca en su cabeza para comenzar a caer a toda velocidad como una roca al suelo, siendo sujetado de la cola a centímetros del piso por Pidgey"

- (sabes el egocentrismo es un poco dañino para la salud verdad)- "es lo que dice sarcásticamente Pidgey quien ve a Pikachu quien aun se encuentra muerto de miedo"

-(gracias diosito prometo ser mas humilde de ahora en adelante)- "hablando solo Pikachu quien aun no cree estar vivo"

"mientras en otra parte de la ciudad Chikorita busca junto a Charmeleon y Aipom alguna de las flechas restantes sin conseguir suerte ya que al parecer ninguno de los pokemon a los cuales les han pregunta a podido darles razon por las flechas, mientras los tres descansan en un pequeño callejón observan algo brillar en la cima de uno de los edificios para descubrir asi otra de las flechas perdidas, mientras Aipom comienza a trepar con habilidad por los tubos del drenaje y las escaleras de servicio hasta casi llegar al valioso tesoro empieza a ser atacado por los Murkrow que se topasen atacando a Pidgye hace un rato siendo dirigidos por tres Fearow"

-(oigan montoneros dejenlo en paz!)- "comenzando a lanzar Chikorita sus ataques los cuales no logran alcanzar la altura a la que vuelan los oponentes"

-(rapido por aquí vamos a ayudarlo!)- "mostrando Charmeleon la escalera de incendios la cual les funciona a ambos para poder subir mientras luchan contra los Murkrow quienes usan su velocidad para esquivar los ataques"

-(va estos sujetos son muy débiles…acabemos con ellos!)- "ordenando el cabecilla del grupo de Fearow mientras los tres lanzan al mismo tiempo un Hyper Rayo hacia las escaleras destrozándolas por completo quedando tanto Charmeleon como Chikorita en la explosion mientras el humo se disipa se logra observar a Chikorita usando todas sus fuerzas para sujetar a Charmeleon con uno de sus latigos y con el otro sostenerlos a ambos de caer de una altura en verdad grande"-(no se quieren rendir entonces denles con fuerza!)-

"comenzando a darle de picotazos a Chikorita tanto en sus latigos como en su cuerpo para hacerla o soltar a su amigo o caer ambos al vacio, observandoel jefe Fearow la obstinación de la pokemon planta mientrasse acerca a ella lentamente"

-(tienes espiritu, eso me agrada sueltalo y te ayudare a salvarte)- "dando el pokemon la opción la cual simplemten es negada rapidamente empezando el mismo con ataques de pico taladro contra Chikorita quien ya casi no resiste mas"

-(sueltame…sera mejor que uno de los dos salga ileso)- "dice con debilidad Charmeleon quien al parecer fuese quien terminase mas afectado por el Hyper Rayo triple"

-(jamas te voy a soltar!... los amigos no hacen eso!)- "gritando con dolor mientras un nuevo ataque de Hyper Rayo se carga para lanzarlo contra ellos, disparando los tres Fearow a la vez mientras los tres ataques son bloqueados por otros tres Hyper Rayos apareciendo Scissor sobre el edificio para ayudar a sus camaradas"

-(ya no puedo mas!)- "soltandose Chikorita el latigo que la sujetaba de los restos de las escaleras mientras ambos caen hacia el suelo a gran velocidad solamente observandose el como una sombra surca en vuelo y los atrapa en el aire"-(que ya estamos muertos?)-

-( si por eso sigues respirando pequeña)- "es lo que dice Red quien sobrevuela el callejón con ambos pokemon en brazos luego de un rescate a toda velocidad para llevarlos a la cima del edificio y juntarlos con Aipom quien es cuidado por Scissor"

-( creí que no querias ayudarnos)- "confusa Chikorita por la ayuda de Red"

-( digamos que tienen razon, un amigo me hizo ver que en verdad el amor y la amistad hacen felices a las personas, yo tambien quiero seguir logrando ver sonreir a Cris ya que no lo hacia desde que era un niño… no importa lo que pase no permitire que desaparesca esa felicidad)- "notandose la sinceridad en los ojos de Red quien en verdad a cambiado su manera de pensar y actuar la cual sorprende a Chikorita y aun mas cuando le entregan a ella dos flechas"- (encontramos una hacen rato y con esta ya tenemos dos, Scissor llevatelos de aquí no queda mucho tiempo)

-(pero son muchos podrias salir lastimado)- "preocupandose Chikorita por Red quien se prepara para luchar con los Fearow"

-(los amigos ayudan a los amigos con los problemas…asi que les ayudare con esto)- "dice Red mientras sonrie y solo le hace un signo de afirmativo con su mano"-(vallanse me reunire con ustedes mas tarde)-

-(confia en el, se las ha visto peor en muchas ocasiones)- "indicandole Scissor que confie en el mientras ella solo acepta y observa el como Scissor carga a los tres mientras salta por sobre los edificios"

-(no escaparan!...a ellos!)- "lanzandose los Fearow al ataque mientras los Murkrow huyen al ver al enemigo y el paso de ellos es bloqueado por Red quien gana tiempo para que los demas se pierdan de vista"

-( yo tomare el lugar de mis amigos en esta pelea!… ESTAN LISTOS!)- "lanzandose Red contra los tres al mismo tiempo a pelear"

"ya casi el ocaso esta en su punto maximo y los pokemon se reunen en el jardin donde los dejasen sus entrenadores todos se reunen mientras ya Chikorita se encuentra en buen estado al igual que Aipom y Charmeleon"

-(encontramos dos flechas…aunque Red se quedo peleando con esos tres Fearow, espero que este bien)-"dice Chikorita mientras le da a Pidgey ambas flechas"

- (oigan como que nos falta una, vamos tenemos que buscarla rapidamente)- "percatandose Ludicolo de la cantidad mientras todos comienzan a organizarse llegando detrás de ellos un hombre de piel morena con cabello negro bestido con un traje blanco muy elegante"

- me alegra verte Pidgey justo a tiempo verdad- "dice el hombre"

-(si jefe pero nos falta una flecha…perdoneme hubo un problemita y mis nuevos amigos me ayudaron a bucar pero le falle)- "disculpandose Pidgey mientras para la sorpresa de todos los pokemon el hombre de traje blanco comprende a la perfeccion lo que ellos dicen"

- al contrario estan las 5 flechas aquí…recuerda 4 de esas flechas son de amor, pero una de esas flechas es de amistad ellos lograron demostrar un gran valor, amistad y astucia para ayudarte desinteresadamente, te confie 4 flechas reales y una falsa la cual desaparecio ya que todos ellos juntos formaron la 5 flecha de amitad- "explica el hombre quien al parecer es Cupido, mientras del corazon de cada uno de los pokemon sale un pequeño brillo mientras todos los brillos se juntan y forman la ultima de las flechas"

-(pero y que hay de Red…el tambien ayudo y mucho)- "interviniendo Charmeleon mientras todos se encuentran deacuerdo con el"

- su amigo tambien ayudo y el comprendio el valor del amor y la amistad por eso el tambien es parte importante de este evento-" dice Cupido mientras señala hacia el sol del ocaso y se denota una figura que se acerca volando a ellos"

-( es el regreso!)- "mirando Aipom el como red llega con ellos teniendo solamente unos cuantos raspones menores y llevando tres plumas de Fearow en su mano"

-(me alegro que todos esten bien)- "dice Red mientras de su corazon surge el ultimo brillo el cual entra en la flecha dandole asi la perfeccion en su acabado y el brillo que la hace especial"

-gracias a todos hasta pronto…sigan siendo buenos amigos!- "despidiendose Cupido mientras surgen de su traje un par de alas y sale volando"

-(muchisimas gracias por todo espero poder volverlos a ver algun dia)- "emprendiendo el vuelo Pidgey pero es detenido por Red"

-(llevate este recuerdo para que no nos olvides)- "sujetando Red las plumas de Fearow con la cinta de la cabeza de Pidgey"- (asi ya no te volveran a molestar)-

"perdiendose ambos de vista en el cielo mientras todos se despiden de ellos con alegría, pasando asi un rato ya la noche a caído y finalmente los tres entrenadores regresan a la casa donde se hospedan"

- oigan vengan a ver esto- "llamando Catra a sus amigos mientras todos observan el como todos los pokemon se encuentran dormidos juntos"- hola ya volvimos!- "despertando Catra a los pokemon los cuales se alegran al ver a sus entrenadores"

- vengan adentro tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes- " llamandolos Cris dentro de la casa mientras todos pasan y observan varios pasteles y comida sobre la mesa"

- como ustedes son nuestra alegria decidimos festejar con nuestros mejores amigos- "dice Pancho mientras todos los pokemon toman algo de comer y empieza una alegre fiesta"

-(oye Red mira)- "dice Chikorita quien mira el como Pancho come como loco pastel y Catra y Cris hacen un intercambio de obsequios sonriendo ambos al ver los regalos de ambos que son muy parecidos"- (es verdad es bueno verlos felices)-

- (si tienez toda la razon amiga mia)- "es lo que dice Red quien sonrie al ver a su entrenador alegre como hace tiempo no lo veía"

**_FIN_**


	10. cap8 el arte de soñar

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños y los Oc's que aparecen son bajo el consentimiento de sus dueños **

**Pokemón, Viaje del Archipiélago Liga Diamante**

**Cáp. 8 El arte de soñar**

"Una escena un poco diferente a la usual ya que ahora nuestros héroes se encuentran caminando por lo largo de una carretera en lo que al parecer es en medio del desierto, pero de todas maneras Catra siempre con la mirada al frente y los ánimos arriba avanza para tratar de mantenerse al corriente y progresar en su desafió en la liga diamante con ánimos y mucho ímpetus"

-ya no puedo más... agua necesito agua... piedad por favor!- "tambaleándose de un lado a otro Catra quien continua con su marcha casi desfalleciendo"

- una vez más compadre explícame porfa por que nos estamos asando las patas y las neuronas que nos queden hidratadas en el cerebro para estar caminando en medio de este desierto en lugar de estar navegando con Lapras?- "pidiendo explicación Pancho quien se encuentra un poco más fresco gracias a la ayuda de Ludicolo"

- OK... primero tenia que dejar descansar a Lapras así que por eso estamos caminando así que no sean holgazanes y muevan los pies que para algo los tienen, segundo ¿Quién dice que tienes neuronas vivas aun, o las tuviste Pancho? y tercero para tomar el barco que zarpa hacia la isla vainilla debemos cruzar este desierto- "como siempre Cris delante de los otros dos quienes se detienen para descansar y se refrescan con ayuda de sus pokemon mientras Cris se sienta un poco aparte"

- que cosas... no era necesario, hasta donde se pudimos tomar un transporte que iba directamente hacia el próximo ferry... en que estará pensando ahora Cris?- "dice Catra quien mira a Cris quien al parecer se nota contento y emocionado al ver algo que sostiene en sus manos, a la vez que Chikorita la abanica un poco con su hoja"

-pos quien sabe chatita desde que recibió esa carta hace una semana a estado de buen humor, hasta dejo de golpearme con el chipote chillón... ahora que lo pienso ya hasta se me curaron los chipotazos- "dice Pancho quien se sujeta la cabeza"

- ya han pasado 5 años...(me pregunto como estará, en verdad estoy muy ansioso de verla)- "contento Cris con una sonrisa mientras lee la carta varias veces"

- huí compadrito las chiquillas de mi pueblo dicen que cuando se escribe una carta en un sobre Luvsdic con marcador rojo es para poder enredar al chaval que le gusta sabes... anda picaron dime de quien se trata pillin- "llegando pancho por detrás para que Cris de una reacción solo entierra la cabeza de pancho contra el pavimento caliente por el sol, para golpearlo repetidas veces con el chipote chillón"

- eso no es una carta de amor!- "frente a Cris Catra con un rostro de tristeza, lo cual extraña y confunde al chico además de hacerlo sentir muy mal"- que te pasa ahora Caty?... es solamente una carta y además es privada no tienes razón para hacerle caso a este subnomal-

- hump... pues si es tan privado que te aproveche!... sigamos de una buena vez!...(lo que me da más coraje es que mis amigas también hacían eso cada vez que mandaban una carta de amor, por que me preocupo que clase de chica puede gustarle además con lo poco social que es no creo que tenga muchas amigas a decir verdad tampoco creo que se interese en mi... ¿pero por que demonios pienso en eso ahora?!)...- "molesta Catra adelantándose a ellos mientras Pancho se levanta y se coloca el sombrero para ocultar un poco los chipotes"

- vez lo que provocas subnormal!...(además ahora que le pasa a Catra por que se pone así ni que fuésemos pareja ni nada de eso además ella no tiene conciencia de nada, en verdad que en ocasiones actúa como una niña caprichosa)- "adelantándose Cris quien deja a Ludicolo arrastrando a Pancho"

Pokemon

Pokemon Pokemon

Ahora!

Yo quiero ser lo máximo

de todos la mejor

Vencer en toda prueba

sin sentir temor!

Mi meta es ser actual

la perfección vivir

que el mundo sepa

que yo soy así!

Quiero siempre el triunfo

quiero ser una gran campeona

quiero siempre el triunfo

ser mejor cada ocasión

Pokemon si sí

Quiero siempre el Triunfo!

**Pokemon!**

"tras la discusión en el desierto nuestros héroes ahora se encuentran en el hermoso puerto de villa pintura el cual es famoso por sus grandes galerías de arte además que esa es una de las más grandes atracciones turísticas del lugar sin contar entre otras cosas"

- anda la osa miren eso... esas esculturas de cristal parecieran que están vivas...- "dice Pancho quien ve varios pokemon de cristal en el aparador de una tienda"

- no te extrañes Pancho villa pintura es el centro de arte más grande de todo el archipiélago diamante además de que aquí varios de los mejores artistas es donde consiguen su inspiración cuando se encuentran con bloqueos mentales con los hermosos atardeceres que se pueden observar en la costa- "explica Cris para lo que Pancho al parecer comprende sobre lo que habla"

-valla eso si que es interesante, creo que podré hacer unas compras para mandarle un recuerdo a mis padres verdad?- "contenta Catra nuevamente, aunque ese comentario le trajo a Cris algunos malos recuerdos de la madre de Catra pero por suerte el chico es bueno disimulando"- compraremos y podremos tomar el barco por la tarde verdad?-

- lo siento pero necesito que pasemos aquí todo el día podremos irnos mañana, pero tengo algo importante que hacer aquí- "explica Cris para lo que a Pancho le parece bien, aunque Catra recuerda cierta carta lo cual le vuelve a causar un enojo"

- así pues yo digo que sigamos hacia la próxima isla!- "molesta Catra"

- pues adelante si quieren irse sin mi no hay problema los alcanzare el próximo gimnasio- "dice Cris tranquilamente quien toma sus cosas y da media vuelta"

- que así nada más?... oye tenemos prisa es impresionante la forma en que eres infantil para querer quedarte aquí!- "comenzando a montar una escena la chica quien esta decidida a dejar ese lugar lo más pronto posible"

-quieres que te diga lo que en verdad es impresionante!... lo impresionante es que desde que viajo con tigo he estado apoyándote en lo que puedo, no te he pedido nada a cambio y hago cosas por las cuales siquiera me agradeces y no lo espero por que se que no lo harás, pero ahora que te pido solamente un día que no nos retrasara en nada y tu niegas eso por quien sabe que... pues yo no te rogare quieres irte adelante aquí esta el libro de itinerarios de barcos y el PokeNav nos vemos luego!- "arrojándole ambas cosas encima a Pancho quien no sabe para que lado tomar si seguir a Cris o a Catra quienes toman direcciones contrarias"

- Pancho nos vamos ahora mismo!...Pancho?... PANCHO!!!- "mirando Catra el como Pancho se encuentra en rutina de galán con una muy hermosa chica rubia de unos 16 años con una boina roja una minifalda del mismo color, en juego con una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, quien esta acompañada de un Smeargle quien tiene la parte superior de la cabeza de color rojo al igual que la pintura de la cola"

-hay mi reina sos mas linda que la de la telenovela!!!!- "sacando Pancho un ramo de rosas de quien sabe donde a la vez que empieza con la conquista la cual es detenida por Catra quien aplica el candado a la oreja"

-ven para acá subnormal que no comprendes que con esas declaraciones ninguna mujer se va a enamorar de ti?- "jalándolo Catra quien al parecer desquita un poco de frustraciones sobre Pancho"

- disculpa el se encuentra bien?... si ocupas conozco un buen centro psiquiátrico en isla hipno- "dice la chica para lo que Pancho rompe en llanto mientras Smeargle empieza a pintarlo"

-deja esa posibilidad abierta-

- bueno nos vemos luego tengo que buscar a un amigo... hasta pronto y deberías ser menos ruda con tu amigo- "dice la chica quien se despide pero Smeargle detecta cierto olor en Pancho para lo que toma los timbales de este y de inmediato sale corriendo"

-chuchis ese chango ladrón se llevo mis timbales!!!- "comenzando a correr los tres detrás de Smeargle por todo el lugar"

- lo siento mucho mi Smeargle nunca había actuado así antes!- "disculpándose la chica rubia"

-yo me encargo de esto... Chikorita sal y atrapa a Smeargle con látigo cepa!- "arrojando Catra la pokebola de la cual chikorita sale para seguir las ordenes dadas, pero el fugitivo es muy ágil para esquivar los ataques, para al fin tirarles un bote de canicas de un puesto para que todos resbalen"

-changos creo que me rompí el cóccix- "dice Pancho quien mientras se frota la retaguardia"

- ese mono es un ladrón!- "dice Catra más molesta aun"

- lo siento ya les dije que no comprendo por que actuó así...- "disculpándose la chica"

-ciertos pokemon suelen hacer eso en ocasiones para que los sigan, jamás lo hacen con malas intenciones...tiempo sin verte Mari- "llegando Cris quien devuelve los timbales a Pancho a la vez que Smeargle se esconde detrás de el por lo que hizo"

-hay si viniste que alegría!!!!- "levantándose Mari para arrojarse a abrazar a Cris"

- chachis así que esta era la chica... se nota que el compadre tiene buena suerte, a lo mejor y es algo que come- "pensando Pancho en voz alta a la vez que Catra siente algo así como un enojo"

- oigan pueden decirnos que pasa o al menos hacer las presentaciones?!- "molesta Catra"

- creo que eso será mejor hacerlas alrededor de una mesa mientras disfrutamos de un postre no lo creen... permite jovencita- "ayudando un anciano de traje completo a Catra mientras esto calma un poco el sentimiento de enojo que siente al ver el como la Mari se sujeta del brazo de Cris y habla con el a cada momento y el como Cris solamente le sonríe y la escucha"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mientras cerca de hay"

-una vez mas Meowth dinos para que estamos en este sitio?- "dice Alejandro quien se encuentra mirando unos planos"

- OK se los explicare como el jefe mando llamar a los tarugos de Jesy y James, ahora ustedes son los que deberán ayudarme en los golpes- "explicando Meowth"

-ja si como no... como si pudieras hacer algo mas que meter la pata...- "desconfiada Damai con el asunto del próximo golpe"

- ya verán que robar la galería de arte será lo mejor imaginen esto... su tío mi jefazo molesto por el estrés de lo rutinario al ver siempre la cara de sus torpes secuaces- "dice Meowth"

- pero de todas formas solamente nos ve en reuniones familiares...- "dice Alejando"

-déjame terminar mocoso!... bien como decía cuando el jefazo este al máximo de su estrés el mirara las obras de arte que nosotros le llevamos y así el se llenara de fuerzas y mucha paz al tener un buen momento por el arte que nosotros le daremos y el dirá _Meowth y mis sobrinos son de lo mejor por eso se merecen un asenso y mi reconocimiento_- "imaginando Meowth lo que narra con alegría y emoción a la vez que se emocionan sus ahora nuevos compañeros"

- pues para mi lo mas que puede decir es que somos mas tontos que Jesy y James por hacerte caso...- "con desconfianza Damai"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"En una casa algo lujosa con varios cuadros sobre los cuales se denotan varios estilos los que más destacan las obras de arte de varios pokemon en pintura como colage, además de otras como pinturas de tizas pastel las cuales se denotan muy buenas ya que hacen sentir como si fuesen a cobrar vida"

-valla es increíble...estas obras son muy buenas, es como si fuesen a cobrar vida en cualquier momento- "sorprendida Catra con los cuadros mientras Pancho se encuentra en la mesa del comedor, Cris se encuentra junto con ella y con el señor de avanzada edad"

- me alegra que te gusten las obras de mi nieta jovencita, por cierto disculpa mi mala educación... mi nombre es Arty- "dice el anciano a Catra quien ya se encuentra más relajada"

- si mucho gusto mi nombre es Catra- "algo apenada Catra por el estado de animo con el que la conoció"

-descuida es normal enojarnos y llegar a sentir algo de celos...- "dice sonriente Arty mientras Catra solo se sonroja a la vez que Cris también"- pero cambiando de tema me alegra que hayas llegado Mari esperaba mucho que regresaras para su primera exhibición, dime como están las cosas Cris?-

-que le puedo decir... solamente he estado pasando mi tiempo por ahí, aunque creo que solamente lo he estado perdiendo... como usted me enseño lo único correcto que hay en una acción es la intención con que la hagas nada mas, aunque en ocasiones no valga de nada...- "dice Cris pero Catra no dice nada ya que ese comentario ya sabe para donde se dirigía"

- ya veo y que piensas hacer ahora en ese caso ya que no es bueno que pierdas tu tiempo?- "dice Arty"

- no lo se, creo que tal vez descanse un tiempo ya que luego deberé ir a isla tropinana a ver a mi madre- "dice Cris mientras Catra siente el como un extraño sentimiento de soledad la invade al escuchar del cambio de planes de Cris"

- disculpen pero el te ya esta... además ya tengo listas las galletas de lava- "llegando Mari mientras anuncia a todos"

- que bien me alegra que recuerdes que las galletas lava son mis favoritas...- "dice Cris mientras sonríe y da media vuelta hacia el comedor dejando solos a Catra y Arty"

-dime una cosa jovencita cuanto tiempo llevan viajando juntos los tres?- "dice Arty sacando a Catra de sus pensamientos"

- si creo que llevamos tres meses ya... oiga como supo que viajamos juntos?- "algo confusa Catra"

- por que apenas el dijo que pensaba ir en esa dirección tu expresión se torno triste, el es un buen chico... cabeza dura como un Aggron pero en el fondo es tan amable como un Flaffy... a mi sobrina le tomo 6 meses averiguar que le gustaban las galletas lava- "dice Arty quien observa una pintura recordando aquellos días"

- dígame hace cuanto conoce a Cris?- "mirando Catra la pintura de un gran pokemon de color azul con marcas rojas en su cuerpo el cual pelea con un pokemon de color rojo con las mismas marcas en su cuerpo"

- veras hace ya 6 años a villa pintura llego un barco del cual yo esperaba a un colega mío, pero me tope con que varios de los marinos encontraron a un pequeño polisón el cual se encontraba en problemas, el chico sostenía en brazos a un pequeño Scyther el cual no se veía muy bien, no tuve corazón para abandonarlo en esa situación así que arregle el problema pagando el que hubiera sido el pasaje del chico con el capitán del barco que era un viejo amigo mío, el pequeño de 11 años no dijo una palabra por dos meses y me ayudaba trabajando en el taller de pintura y en la casa creo que deseaba devolverme el favor, luego de eso a los dos meses llego aquí mi nieta sus padre murieron así que yo era su única familia viva... aunque el chico seguía sin decir nada se empezó a llevar muy bien con mi nieta que tampoco decía nada- "explica Arty"

_**Flash Back**_

"seis meses habían pasado desde que la pequeña Mari había llegado a la isla una pequeña niña de 10 años quien no decía palabra alguna, tanto Cris como Mari se encontraban en la playa en el atardecer mientras el pequeño Scyther al parecer se esforzaba en un entrenamiento"

- sabes deberías hablar de vez en cuando tu abuelo se preocupa- "es lo que dice Cris"

- mira quien lo dice tu tampoco hablas y ya llevas aquí 2 meses más que yo... además no es fácil perder a alguien a quien quieres mucho- "dice la pequeña Mari con tristeza"

- si lo se yo perdí a mi hermano, el era mi inspiración... era el mejor entrenador de pokemon Dragón de todos- "dice Cris mientras se siente algo triste al recordar esos hechos"

- entonces tu si me entiendes... nadie me quería hay, aunque el abuelo tampoco me quiere aquí, desearía poder irme de este lugar- "dice Mari mientras junta sus piernas y trata de contener su llanto"

- el señor Arty en verdad te quiere, pero piénsalo el ahora tiene que pensar en ti eso le preocupa además he visto el como pintas con las tizas pastel eres excelente, en cambio yo... solo huí de lo que era mi casa al perder a mi hermano no lo soporte decidí quedarme solo para que no me doliera tanto si perdía a alguien más- "es lo que dice Cris"

- y funciona el estar solo?-

- no... te lastima más, luego de un tiempo conocí a un señor tan amable como tu abuelo con quien pase cerca de dos años y deje mi viaje pokemon para estar con el pero falleció así que nuevamente me fui y termine de polisón en un barco del cual tu abuelo me ayudo, me di cuenta que solamente he estado huyendo y creo que es tiempo de regresar a enfrentar unos deberes que deje pendientes pero ahora no se si pueda ya han pasado dos años o casi tres desde que me fui- "dice Cris con recuerdos de melancolía"

- sabes me agradas mucho... por eso me gusta estar con tigo, no quiero que te vallas... por que me quedare sola-

- si ya lo había pensado por eso fue que mande traer algo especial para ti... cierra los ojos- "dice Cris mientras Mari asiente y obedece esperando lo que ocurrirá con plena confianza en su amigo y siente el como le coloca algo en la manos"- ábrelos-

- esto es una pokebola verdad?- "dice Mari mientras Cris asiente y la pokebola se abre y de esta sale el Smeargle, el cual la saluda muy contento"

- este es Smeargle, lo atrape hace un tiempo el sueña en se un gran artista... verdad Smeargle?- "dice Cris"

-Smea...glemegle- "asintiendo Smeargle muy feliz"

- lo he visto pintar y tiene mucho talento pero ocupa de alguien quien le ayuda a pulirse y creí que los dos podrían pulirse juntos, así no estarás sola- "dice Cris mientras le sonríe a Mari y ella también le sonríe"

- hagamos una promesa yo seré una gran artista como mi abuelo y tu regresaras a tu casa arreglaras tus problemas y te convertirás en un maestro pokemon, así cuando yo haga mi primera gran exposición de arte tu vendrás a verla OK?- "dice Mari quien extiendo su dedo meñique"

- te prometo que cuando hagas tu primera exposición dejare lo que este haciendo y vendré de inmediato a verla así tenga que cruzar el mundo entero y tu me prometerás que cuidaras de Smeargle y que te esforzaras por seguir adelante- "dice Cris mientras que entrecruza el dedo meñique"

-entonces es una promesa- "dice Mari sonriendo mientras ambos hacen la promesa"

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Apenas hace un mes que me pidió localizar a Cris luego de contarme todo esto... en verdad Mari se esforzó mucho durante todo este tiempo ya que en verdad quería volver a verlo, es una lastima que mi pequeña se decepcione- "dice Arty quien se muestra un poco desanimado"

- pero por que dice señor?- "confusa Catra con la expresión del anciano"

-veras es muy simple Mari lo espera desde chica, creo que ella tiene la ilusión de que el se quede en esta isla junto con ella pero eso no será así... sabes que eres la única persona que el a aceptado que viajen juntos desde que lo conocí, a ese chico siempre le ha gustado ver el lado amable de las personas tranquila veras que seguirán viajando juntos aunque no me creas tu ocupas un lugar muy especial en el corazón de ese chico- "dice Arty mientras ve el como Catra respira un poco aliviada inconscientemente, a la vez que se escucha la voz de Mari desde la puerta de la casa"

- Abuelo iremos a ver la exhibición, Cris y yo nos adelantaremos... nos vemos después- "dice Mari mientras se escucha cerrarse la puerta de la casa"

- (hay mi pequeña Mari espero que no cometas ninguna locura cuando te des cuenta de la verdad)... bien señorita Catra aceptaría la invitación de este anciano para invitarla a ver algunas de sus pinturas?- "extendiendo Arty el brazo mientras Catra con gusto acepta y luego de ir por Pancho los tres salen de la casa"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"En la exhibición Cris y Mari observaban las obras maestras de diversos estilos, pintura, escultura, colage entre varios otros estilos siendo la parte principal de la exhibición un cuadro cubierto por una manta"

- y bien que opinas excelente verdad?- "dice Mari con orgullo por sus obras"

- que te puedo decir en verdad son buenas, pero por que la principal esta oculta?- "tratando de levantar la manta pero siendo detenido por Mari"

- es una sorpresa ya lo veras esta noche... cambiando de tema ya decidiste que harás ahora que te separes de esos chicos. por que podrías quedarte aquí al abuelo y a mi nos gustaría mucho que fuese todo como en los viejos tiempos- "algo ansiosa Mari por la respuesta"

- si ya he tomado una decisión, continuare mi viaje con ellos...- "es lo que dice Cris sonriendo"

- pero por que... creía que no te apreciaban por que seguirás viajando con ellos- "triste y confusa Mari con la respuesta y aun más con la expresión de Cris de remembranza en su rostro"

- si es verdad Caty en ocasiones puede volverme loco y hacerme enojar mucho, pero también tiene algo... algo que me recuerda a mi hermano, me hace feliz el verla contenta y se que me necesita además que me divierto mucho, hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan libre- "sonriendo Cris pero sus palabras causan decepción en Mari"

-por que... dime por que... o como es que esa chiquilla logro conquistarte de esa manera, Cris desde ese día en que me diste a Smeargle yo he esperado este día, el día en que hiciera mi primera gran exhibición para poder decirte queme gustas mucho desde pequeña siempre me gustaste... por favor quédate con migo- "abrazando Mari a Cris mientras habla entrecortado con lagrimas en sus ojos a la vez que sus palabras causan un shock completo por lo inesperado que le resultan los sentimientos dirigidos hacia el"

- lo siento Mari pero no hay respuesta para esa pregunta... lo único que he hecho es hacerte sufrir, por favor perdóname y olvídame, en verdad te quiero mucho pero solo como mi amiga nada mas lamento mucho que no seas correspondida- "separando Cris de Mari quien siente como si un abismo infinito se abriera para tragarla por completo, siendo interrumpido el momento por una bomba de humo que en pocos segundos llena todo el lugar con un espeso humo"

-que pasa aquí?... quienes son ustedes?- "dice Mari quien ve a tres figuras entre el humo"

-prepárense para los problemas!- "dice Damai apareciendo entre el humo"

- siempre y cuando no sean de matemáticas- "apareciendo junto a ella Alejandro"

- para causar en el mundo la devastación!-

- para reunir a los estudiantes en una revolución!-

-para acabar con la bondad y el amor!-

- para extender nuestra causa hasta la republica Mexicana!-

-Damai-

-Alejandro!-

- el equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!-

- ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!-

-Meowth me gusta más este nuevo lema!-

- así que son el trío de torpes que nos han estado siguiendo por todas las islas... que no se cansan de perder?- "colocándose Cris frente a Mari por cualquier intento estupido de los tres ladrones"

- para tu información sin los tontos de Jesy y James ahora somos el súper equipo clase R así que no trates de luchar con nosotros ya que pensamos muy bien las cosas y si combatimos aquí las pinturas se dañaran no es verdad?...- "advirtiendo Damai quien sostiene un detonador en su mano"

- son unos!- "listo Cris para sacar una pokebola pero Damai se pone alerta con el detonador"

- sereno moreno que si haces algo este detonador accionara la bomba que colocamos en este sitio- "explicando Meowth la situación"

- ja si como no... son más tontos de lo que pensé... si detonan la bomba ustedes también estarán dentro del edificio y son demasiado cobardes para hacerlo- "sacando Cris su pokebola y liberando a Scizor"

- (mierda tiene razón, esta mocosa loca a lo mejor tiene injerto de bombardera pero yo no quiero arriesgar una de mis nueve vidas!)- "empezando a temblar Meowth y aun mas al ver la seguridad de Cris quien junto con Scizor se encuentra listo para luchar"

-Siczor quitale el detonador ahora!- "obedeciendo el pokemon mientras con su alta velocidad despoja a la chica del aparato para destruirlo con sus tenazas"- muy bien ahora una danza de espadas para sacar el humo restante!-

"mientras su pokemon obedece para empezar con los rápidos giros que hace despejarse completamente el lugar, mientras Damai se encuentra junto con Meowth aprovechándose de los cortos momentos para poder tomar lo que se pueda y huir mientras deciden robar la parte central de la exhibición, para salir huyendo"

- no mi atracción central!- "preocupada Mari al ver como su mejor pieza es robada"

- Mari llevate a Scizor con tigo y persigue a esos tipos yo tengo que buscar la bomba- "ordenando Cris mientras Mari asiente y se encuentra preparada"- Scizor ve con Mari y sigue sus ordenes para atrapar a esos tipos-

"mientras el pokemon rojo asiente y Mari junto con el se marchan del lugar, mientras Cris simplemente empieza a buscar por el lugar algún indicio de los explosivos"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mari recorre las calles tras Meowth y Damai quienes escapan a toda velocidad para llegar a la playa"

- alto hay ladrones de pacotilla!... Scizor detenlos el paso – "ordenando mientras el pokemon obedece para adelantarse y cerrarles el paso"

- muy bien poochiena ve!... ataque mordisco!- "liberando Damai a su pokemon el cual casi se rompe los dientes al morder el cuerpo de acero de Scizor"- rayos poochiena regresa!-

- que me dice se rinden?-

-eso jamás ahora que estamos en esto nos llevaremos de una vez a ese Siczor!- "dice Meowth mientras aparece de entre el cielo el globo del equipo Rocket pilotado por Alejandro quien activa un cañón desde la canasta"

- a ver que les parece como me quedo el cañón lanzador versión 3.0 que le puse a esta cosa- "mostrando Alejandro la gran arma la cual se carga rápidamente para disparar un misil contra Mari y Siczor"

- Chikorita yo te elijo!... usa látigo sepa y desvía esa cosa!- "llegando justo a tiempo Catra junto con Arty y Pancho, saliendo la pokemon planta la cual corre hacia Scizor quien comprende el plan para usar sus tenazas para lanzarla al aire para que ella logre desviar el misil a tiempo y ser recibida nuevamente por Scizor"

- so bestia fallaste lanza el misil 2!- "gritándole Damai"

- pero si mi cañón era solamente de un solo misil!- "defendiéndose Alejandro"

- terminemos con estos tres... Pikachu usa impactrueno para mandarlos a volar!- "ordenando Catra mientras de su mochila sale Pikachu quien se prepara para el ataque final"

- alto hay chiquilla, si lanzas ese ataque no respondo por la pintura que nos robamos- "sacando Meowth sus garras para colocarlas cerca del cuadro que aun se encuentra cubierto por la manta blanca"

- no espera no dañes ese cuadro... jamás podría reemplazarlo!- "preocupada Mari al ver su mejor y mas valiosa obra en peligro"

- muy bien ahora veo que las cosas cambiaron a nuestro favor... nos llevaremos este cuadro así que baja el globo hasta aquí ahora!- "ordenando Meowth a Alejandro quien obedece para hacer descender el globo emprendiendo la retirada de esa manera"

- no mi cuadro!-

- no dejare que se escapen así de fácil!... Scizor necesito que me lances como hiciste con Chikorita hacia ese globo- "pidiéndole Catra al pokemon rojo mientras Pikachu sube a hombro izquierdo y Chikorita su hombro derecho para luego de unos segundos ser lanzada directamente hacia el globo"

- hay nanita hasta parece que vuela!... Krabby sal y usa tus burbujas!- "sacando Alejandro su pokemon el cual se cuelga de su nariz sin obedecer la orden del ataque"

-pikachu salta y usa impactrueno ahora!- "ordena Catra a la vez que su pokemon obedece para saltar de su hombro lanzando el ataque eléctrico a la canasta del globo dando de lleno a todos en ella"

- bien Chikorita usa látigo cepa para quitarles el cuadro!-"arrebatando el objeto de la canasta"

-¡Oye chatita como piensas bajarte de hay sin romperte la cabeza?!- "gritando pancho al ver el como ahora una caída libre con futuro choque con el suelo es lo que le espera a Catra"

- y me lo dices ahora!!!!...AUXILIO!!!!- "cayendo a toda velocidad cerrando sus ojos esperando lo peor del momento para solamente sentir el como la sujetan con fuerza"

-sabes Caty en verdad que eres impulsiva- "diciéndole Cris mientras Catra levemente abre los ojos para percatarse de su lejanía con el suelo aun y lograr darse cuenta que se encuentran sobre Red"

- Cris?!- "aferrando a Cris mientras el solo le sonríe"

- tranquila ya estas a salvo...ahora encarguémonos de estos sujetos- "comenzando el Dark Charizard de Cris a tomar más altura para lograr equipararse con el globo"- oigan equipo rocket creo que dejaron olvidado esto en la galería de arte!-

- rayos tiene la bomba!!!... Salgamos de aquí!!!!- "temblando los tres al ver el aparato detonador y aun mas cuando se los arrojan al globo seguido por un ataque de lanzallamas causando que exploten en el aire"

- sabia que poner una bomba era una idea estupida!- "quejándose Damai"

- ja mira quien lo dice esa fue tu idea así que mejor cállate!- "reclamando Alejandro"

- bueno ya que más da el resultado fue el mismo...- "sin ilusión Meowth"

- Nos vencieron otra vez!!!- "desapareciendo los tres en un destello de luz"

"descendiendo Red para tocar suavemente el suelo para bajar tanto Cris como Catra de su lomo, mientras Chikorita regresa el cuadro a su dueña, Pancho empieza con las suyas"

- sabes Chatita ya puedes soltar al compadre ya que ya estas en suelo firme- "dice en un tono picaresco Pancho mientras ve a Catra que aun se encuentra abrazando a Cris, para separarse ambos sonrojados"

-(ya veo... esta es la razón por la cual Cris no pudo responderme, ni el sabe la respuesta pero de todas maneras quiere a Catra )... en verdad que uno no dicta sobre el corazón- "sonriendo Mari resignadamente a ver el como quienes antes peleaban ahora cuentan lo que ha ocurrido, mirando el como Cris y Catra se encargan de dar una lección a Pancho quien continuaba fastidiándolos"

- es verdad mi pequeña... no dictamos sobre el corazón el siempre es libre, me alegra que te des cuenta Mari- "consolando a su nieta Arty quien solamente puede permanecer de pie junto a ella"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La noche llega y con ella el momento de la exhibición tan esperada en la galería grandes personalidades del mundo se muestran presentes en la tan prometedora exposición"

- no me parece justo que no me dejaran traer mis timbalitos... verda Ludicolo- "dice Pancho a quien lo obligaron a vestirse con una camisa de seda de color blanca en juego con unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros para completar un juego formal para la noche"

-Ludicolo...colo colo...- "consolándole el pokemon mientras solamente ambos arrasan con los bocadillos"

-eso se debe a que queremos que no metas la pata como de costumbre lo haces Pancho!- "regañándolo Catra quien llevase un bello vestido de noche de color azul oscuro con un juego de collar y pendientes"

- la segunda jovencita más bella de la noche tiene razón... en verdad luce muy bien señorita Catra- "presentándose Arty siempre bien vestido de traje y corbata, junto con su nieta llevando Mari un vestido de solo un tirante de color rojo"

- muchísimas gracias señor Arty también gracias por el vestido, sabe en verdad jamás pensé me la pasaría tan bien en esta presentación-

- me alegra que todo marche bien... pero díganme alguien sabe donde se metió Cris?- "confusa Mari al recordar el problema al momento de vestir a cierto entrenador"

- aquí estoy... más vale que si me quieren volver a ver vestido así será mejor que tomen una fotografía por que odio vestirme de traje completo y juro que lo haré solamente cuando me case y me muera!- "finalmente apareciendo Cris con el su traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata, además de bien peinado para variar"

- lastima en verdad te ves muy bien Cris...- "dice Mari quien lo checa de pies a cabeza"

- suenas como mi mamá... oigan por que el subnormal si pudo venir como el quería y yo no?- "mirando a Pancho mientras Mari lo toma del brazo y Catra del otro"

- ya sabes que Pancho es caso perdido además fue idea nuestra ya que queríamos verte así- "sonriendo Catra quien mira un poco picaramente a Cris"

- bueno ya es hora de revelar la atracción principal, me acompañan?- "caminando los tres a la parte donde el cuadro recurado se encuentra de vuelta en su sitio, mientras el publico se aproxima para ver la revelación tan esperada"- damas y caballeros ahora quiero decirles que este cuadro tal vez no sea mi más grande obra pero es salido de mi corazón por los recuerdos más bellos que guardo en mi, en el puse mi alma y mis sentimientos... Catra, Cris a ustedes les debo mucho, Catra tu me ayudaste a pesar de que yo te había tratado para nada correctamente y salvaste este cuadro que lo significa todo para mi y Cris que puedo decir tu siempre fuiste y serás mi mejor amigo gracias a ambos por eso ahora quiero pedirles que revelen mi más apreciado tesoro, este cuadro es llamado esperanza en el futuro-

"Apagándose las luces para solamente verse iluminada la zona del cuadro a la vez que Cris y Catra se colocan a extremos contrarios del cuadro para remover el manta blanca que lo cubría para permitir la revelación de un hermoso atardecer en la playa plasmado con tanto sentimiento que trae remembranzas de buenos sentimientos y deseos a quien lo ve, para verse a orilla del mar a dos niños un pequeño de cabello negro y una niña rubia quienes hacen un pacto con el dedo meñique y junto a ellos un pequeño Scyther y un Smeargle... minutos de silencio rondan completamente toda la galería entre la multitud algunas personas con rostros de recordar buenos momentos de sus vidas y otras sintiendo la paz interna acompañada de un sentimiento calido que conlleva el mirar ese cuadro para finalmente un aplauso solitario rompe el silencio para ser seguido de varios y felicitaciones a la artista"

- felicidades Mari... lograste alcanzar tu meta- "abrazando Cris a Mari felicitándola por realizar su sueño"

"tiempo después al exposición ya se encuentra en una fiesta social por su lado Cris y Arty charlan un poco, Pancho se encuentra acompañado de algunas señoras de sociedad ya de avanzada edad pero por lo menos sirve ya que no se esta avergonzándose a si mismo, mientras por su lado Mari junto con Catra se encuentran en el jardín"

- oye Mari gracias por el honor de revelar el cuadro-

- no tienes por que agradecer, era lo menos que podía hacer por mi amiga y mi rival-

-rival por que?-

-(veo que ella se encuentra en la misma situación que Cris)... no por nada cosas de artista, por cierto tengo algo especial para ti Catra- "dice Mari mientras aparece Smeargle con un objeto cilíndrico para entregárselo a Mari, del cual ella saca un cuadro para mostrárselo"

- pero Mari esto... esos... no comprendo...- "mirando Catra el cuadro en el que en una bella puesta de sol ella y Cris se encuentran abrazados con ternura, tan vivo e impactante como el cuadro principal de la exhibición"

- este lo llame esperanza en el futuro como el otro pero ahora es a ti a quien te toca tener esperanza en tu futuro y trabajar duro en el, suerte y cuida mucho a Cris- "entregando Mari el cuadro mientras Catra aunque sonrojada completamente aun así no deja de sonreír sin poder quitar ahora los ojos de encima del regalo de Mari, para voltear a mirar a Cris quien por unos momentos la mira para devolver la sonrisa y finalmente mirar las estrellas siendo este ahora el momento en que ella empieza a tener esperanzas y fe en su futuro"

**CONTINUARA:**


	11. Cap9Batalla dos a dos

**Pokemón, Viaje del Archipiélago Liga Diamante**

**Cáp. 9 Torneo de dos a dos, **

**La entrada de Brendan**

"Nuestros Héroes se encuentran en un ferry hacia isla vainilla luego de la exhibición de arte en villa pintura, el cielo azul muestra un viaje tranquilo en el ferry y para nuestros amigos todo se ve en calma lo cual es bueno de tantos enojos y problemas pero con buen viento en sus rostros ahora todo empieza"

- que agradable se siente el viajar en un barco para variar... hay espacio más que suficiente para moverse- "estirándose un poco Catra"

-si es agradable auque no es bueno para el bolsillo, te lo digo por experiencia Chatita viajar mucho en Ferry te deja en la ruina- "dice Pancho quien recuerda su lamentable estado financiero aun en recuperación"

- muy bien, por cierto Caty ya pensaste que pokemón usaras en isla vainilla según el libro de viaje el gimnasio de isla Vainilla es famoso por sus pokemón del tipo fuego además que te recuerdo que tu único pokemón del tipo fuego es Charmeleon aunque el sea poder puro no es bueno confiarse de un solo pokemón fuerte para tu victoria- "explicando un poco sobre estrategias de batallas a Catra quien al parecer solamente descansa su pensamiento mirando la bastedad del azul océano"

-Gligar!- "tapándole la cara a Catra un Gligar quien al parecer lo hace a propósito para hacer una simple broma pesada, ocasionando que Catra caiga de espaldas por el susto"

- no basta... gligar detente ya no es bueno que hagas bromas pesadas!- "apareciendo un joven de unos 15 años con una cinta color verde en su frente haciendo juego con su cabello blanco y su camisa azul con detalles de color rojo en juego con su pantalón y tennis de los mismos colores"- hay que voy a hacer con tigo Gligar-

- disculpa es tuyo ese Gligar?- "mirando Cris el como el pokemón además de tener a Catra en el suelo ahora empieza a hacerle cosquillas con su cola"

-si es mío...discúlpenlo es que no le gusta ver a la gente aburrida sin intentar hacerla reír- "rascándose Brendan la cabeza mientras ve el como Gligar continua con el ataque de cosquillas"

- Jajajaja... ya suéltame!...Jajajajaja...Pikachu sal de hay y dale un impactrueno! XD- "llamando Catra a su pokemón quien de inmediato sale de su mochila para lanzar el ataque eléctrico"

-Gligar!- "retirándose Gligar de Catra dejándola a ella como blanco para ser alcanzada por el impactrueno"

-Pikapi!- "preocupado Pikachu al ver que dejo a su entrenadora más negra que un carbón en el suelo"

-tranquilo Pikachu no me dolió ji, ji, ji...- "terminando inconsciente Catra finalmente"

-Ups Gligar creo que otra vez la regaste...- "dice Brendan con una gran gotota en su cabeza"

-Gligar- "afirmando su pokemón murciélago quien asiente"

"Ya pasado un rato Catra comienza a despertar levemente recuperando el sentido con paso lento para volver a este mundo poco a poco, descubriendo que se encuentra en una habitación, más bien sobre una cama con una toalla húmeda en su cabeza y junto a ella un chica de cabello castaño con una pañoleta roja quien juega con su Delcatty"

-veo que ya despertaste...dime te encuentras bien?- "levantándose la chica de castaña para cambiar la toalla de la frente de Catra"

- si gracias ya estoy bien, pero donde estoy, como llegamos y quien eres tu?- "comenzando con las preguntas lógicas de cuando se pierde el sentido"

- pues bien estamos en el centro pokemón de Isla Vainilla, tu amigo Cris te trajo cargando desde el muelle cuando el ferry arribo a la costa y sobre mi nombre me llamo May soy una coordinadora pokemón mucho gusto- "terminando May con las explicaciones"

- igualmente mi nombre es Catra y soy entrenadora pokemón, dime sabes donde están mis amigos?- "ya mas calmada Catra"

- si ellos están afuera con Brendan, por cierto te pido que lo disculpes es que aun no controla muy bien a Gligar- "con un poco de pena May"

-con que así se llama el chico del pokemón ese causante de mi desgracia... dime el quien es... tu hermano o algo así?- "levantándose Catra un poco para sentarse en la cama a la vez que Delcatty sube a la cama para acurrucarse en ella"

-no el no es mi hermano es mi novio viajamos juntos desde hace un tiempo, luego de la Liga Oren... y dime esos chicos que son de ti?- "respondiendo May para contraatacar con otra pregunta"

- pues Pancho es una molestia que arrastramos desde isla Leche y Cris es quien me ayuda en el viaje que realizo... se puede decir que los tres somos buenos amigos (vamos Catra cambia de tema que por donde va esto puedo salir con una mala respuesta si ella llega a preguntar)...lindo Delcatty es tuyo?- "pensando Catra en la salida mas rápida"

-mia mia...mia- "es todo lo que dice Delcatty quien se levanta y se marcha de la habitación"

-veo que tampoco es muy amigable...- "con cierto desconcierto Catra al ver la reacción del pokemón"

-no era así cuando era una Skitty cambio un poco de actitud cuando evoluciono, bien iré a ver que están haciendo los chicos tu quédate y descansa- "saliendo May de la habitación"

-(hay que chica, ella viaja con su novio...deben de quererse mucho, ahora que lo pienso debe de ser bonito poder llamar a alguien mío aunque tampoco debe de ser fácil el hacerlo)... creo que el ataque de Pikachu me sacudió el cerebro mas de lo que pensé- "levantándose Catra de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana para ver el cielo azul, el gimnasio entre varios centros de aguas termales además de vegetación abundante especifica de una isla de pokemón del tipo fuego, pero de todas maneras sin poder sacar de su cabeza los pensamientos que tiene a partir de su conversación con May"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"por su parte los chicos se encuentran en el bazar de cambio del centro pokemón mirando el como este centro pokemón tiene de todo desde un pokelab hasta una tienda de licuabayas"

-OK dime una vez más que tiene de especial este Psyduck?- "mirando Brendan al pato pokemón que se sostiene la cabeza"

-pues que no sabe nadar y que no puede volar!- "tratando de hacer gracia el entrenador del pokemón"

-OK hay que buscar una zona antisísmica- "advirtiendo Cris a sus amigos"

-pero por que compadrito?-

-es muy simple, es probable que tiemble ya que encontramos a alguien más tonto que tu Pancho-

- JAJAJAJA...tenes razón compadre este con ese chiste fue más tonto AJAY- "comenzando a funcionar las tuercas del cerebro de Pancho"- OIE ya entendí y no me parece gracioso-

"a la vez que solamente se escucha una risa en unísono de todos los presentes en el bazar de cambio"

- bueno ya enserio... que esperas obtener por este Psyduck... lo único especial que parece tener es que se nota más tonto de lo que debería notarse un Psyduck- " es lo que dice Cris quien mira de cerca al pokemón quien tan siquiera pestañea"

-hola chicos que tal están?- "llegando May con el grupo"

-disculpa May como esta Caty?- "con algo de preocupación Cris"

-ella esta bien ya despertó... la deje arriba descansando- "explicando May"

-pos bueno compadre así por lo menos ya podes respirar de que no se te murió verda!-"haciendo Pancho uno de sus comentarios a la vez que solamente se ve un destello y el como el chipote chillón termina impactándolo"

- otra vez Pancho con las suyas?- "llegando Catra con el grupo"

-deberías descansar aunque el ataque eléctrico no fue muy fuerte de afecto bastante- "preocupado Cris quien la toma del brazo por si acaso"

-tranquilo no te preocupes estoy bien solamente ocupaba un poco de descanso- "sonriéndole Catra a Cris a la vez que este se ruboriza un poco, siendo interrumpido ese momento por un anuncio en el bazar de cambio"

-Atención parejas de entrenadores presten atención el bazar de cambio de isla Vainilla hará el mini torneo especial y el premio de este torneo será!- "es lo que dice la enfermera Joy quien se encuentra frente a una pantalla gigante la cual pasa la imagen de varios pokemón para terminar en un eevee"- así es parejas de entrenadores el premio de este mini torneo es un eevee muy lindo y tierno para la chica de la pareja ganadora!-

- que bien un eevee, es un pokemón adorable!- "muy emocionada May"

-si es verdad...desde pequeña siempre e querido un eevee y con suerte llegar a tener alguna de sus formas evolutivas- "con ojitos chibis Catra imaginándose ella junto a las diferentes formas de eevee"

- Muy bien parejas de entrenadores aquí tenemos a nuestra líder de gimnasio para dar las reglas de este torneo... un aplauso para la señorita Mey Niwa!- "subiendo al escenario junto con Joy una jovencita de 1.69m. a lo mucho de cabello negro corto y ojos azules, pantalones celestes, una polera morada corta que deja ver su ombligo, zapatillas negras y una muñequeras blancas"

-gracias Joy... muy bien parejas de tortolos este bazar de cambio hace este torneo para parejas, las reglas son simples pelearan de dos a dos usando un pokemón cada miembro del equipo y cada entrenador podrá registrarse en el mini torneo con dos pokemón a la vez!... vamos chicos seguro se ganaran un beso de sus novias si ganan este bello eevee para ellas así que esfuércense y adelante, pasen a registrarse con Joy que empezaremos dentro de 15 minutos!-"explicando Mey quien de un salto baja del escenario"

-chiquilla de mi vida sos lo más hermoso que hayan visto estos cansados ojazos pegados a esta golpeada cabeza- "apareciendo frente a Mey Pancho con el ramo de rosas que saco de quien sabe donde"

- vente Panchito me ocupare de sacarte los ojos para que ya no sufras en ese caso- "arrastrándolo Cris mientras Pancho si lo cree capas de lo que dice para empezar a tratar de escapar"

- discúlpalo... creo que tantos golpes en la cabeza le han hecho daño...- "disculpándose Catra como ya es costumbre por las tonterías de Pancho"

- no te preocupes me agradan los chicos que saben lo que quieren- "guiñándole el ojo Mey mientras hace el signo de afirmativo con la mano"

- Catra... Brendan y yo nos registraremos en el torneo, nos vemos luego- "despidiéndose May quien se lleva a Brendan quien solo pone cara de "AUXILIO!!!" mientras lo arrastran"

-(si llegamos a perder seguro que se enoja y me hecha la culpa...)- "comenzando a llorar Brendan"

- súper tus amigos son novios... eso es excelente ya que deben de entenderse muy bien en batallas de dos a dos, dime Catra tu también entraras con tu novio?- "emocionada Mey con lo que pasa"

-pues bueno veras... yo...yo no tengo novio... viajo con mis amigos pero nada más- "un poco sonrojada Catra"

-bueno no es para tanto entra con alguno de tus amigos y asunto arreglado, dime me prestas a tu amigo que golpeo al romeo pobre?- "ya sin poder soportar la emoción Mey"

- que a Cris... bien veras, no preferirías a Pancho de todas maneras dijiste que te gustan los chicos que saben lo que quieren- "tratando Catra de dar mas elecciones"

- a bueno ya comprendo... te gusta verdad... no te preocupes no te lo quito era solamente que no sabia perdona bien me conformo el romeo fracasado... nos vemos en la arena- "antes de que Catra pedirá decir algo Mey solo desaparece entre la gente llevándose a Pancho"

-oye Caty de que estaban hablando?- "extrañado Cris de que una chica rescate a Pancho por primera vez, notando a Catra roja"- te encuentras bien?...estas toda roja no tendrás fiebre?-

-no no es eso... quieres... participar con migo?- "con la voz temblorosa Catra quien se voltea para evitar que descubra que no es fiebre si no sonrojo aun así con ilusión expectativa en su rostro mientras espera la respuesta"

- claro soy tu compañero de viaje, es mi trabajo ayudarte en este tipo de mini torneos si no fuera así no lo pediríamos en la liga diamante- "dice Cris con alegría, aunque Catra cambia a una expresión algo sombría y triste"

-(esa no era la respuesta que yo esperaba TT)- "caminando junto con Cris hasta el sitio de inscripción"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mientras entre las personas el ya famoso equipo Rocket se prepara para la inscripción aunque no muy convencido uno de ellos"

- NO, NO, NO y NO... por que tengo que ayudarte a tratar de ganar un pokemón que ni m gusta!- "molesto Alejandro con su hermana"

- por que yo lo digo animal así que cállate y ven aquí!- "ordenando Damai quien sostiene una pokebola en su mano"

-maldición solo por que aprecio mucho mi trasero te hago caso- "recordando Alejandro que cada vez liberado el pokemón de su hermana su trasero siempre sufre un ataque de mordisco"

-solo espero que es gato roñoso haga bien su trabajo!- "de mal humor Damai por haber tenido que dejar a Meowth encargado del plan"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"por su lado Meowth se encarga de alterar las maquinas del bazar de cambio para desviar las pokebolas hacia su globo a través de un de un sofisticado método de transporte"

-como fui da dejarme convencer de que me metieran debajo de esta maquina- "desanimado Meowth desarmando la maquina con las garras"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"el mini torneo finalmente comienza estando en varios bloques o mas bien en los bloques de A, B, C, D y por extraños asares del destino las cosas siguen su curso con normalidad"

-órale Ludicolo échale pa delante!- "sacando Pancho a su pokemón"

-adelante Magby es hora de mostrar como se lucha!- "empezando así Pancho los combates del bloque A junto con Mey, logrando clasificarse rápidamente al triunfo del bloque"

-Zusu yo te elijo!- "liberando Brendan a su Swamper al cual le cuelga un moco de la nariz y al parecer presenta síntomas de catarro"

-vamos Combusken sal ahora!- "liberando May a su pokemón de fuego el cual toma lugar junto a Swamper"

"mientras esos tortolos se abren campo dando de tantos a los que se les ponen en frente mostrando así su habilidad de combinarse en batalla... pues llegando al final del bloque B con facilidad, mientras Damai y Alejandro pues en sus batallas se denotan golpes, insultos, mordiscos y uno que otro golpe sucio aunque solamente entre ellos pero al parecer se coronaron en el Bloque C"

- Mightyena yo te elijo!- "liberando Cris a su pokemón el cual se sacude un poco al poder estirarse nuevamente"

- (que sentido tiene si no hacemos buen equipo para que quise entrar con el, además fue por obligación o por que quería?...changos por que tengo que estarme rompiendo la cabeza con estas cosas ahora?)- "sin poder Catra levantar su animo encontrándose en la quinta nube"

- la tierra llamando a Caty... vamos reacciona que nos pueden descalificar!- "sacudiéndola Cris por los hombres lo cual al parecer funciona para hacerla volver en si misma"

-que ya nos toca... bien Pikachu adelante!- "enviando a su pokemón Eléctrico el cual de un salto de la mochila sale al campo de batalla"

"pues con unas fallas de equipo y todo, reemplazando estrategia con poder para compensar la des ubicación de Catra al fin de cuentas Cris junto con Catra logran avanzar hasta el puesto final del Bloque lo cual le permite llegar hasta la semifinal"

-muy bien a todos los presentes ya están las parejas de la final en la primera batalla serán May y Brendan vs. Damai y Alejandro!- "llamando Joy la atención de todos en lo que las parejas de entrenadores tomando lugares en la arena se preparan"

-(muy estos chicos solamente han usado un solo pokemón cada uno así que ya se a quien usar)...Absol yo te elijo!- "liberando Brendan a su pokemón una bella Absol de pelaje negro con la oz plateada de su cabeza la cual de inmediato brinca sobre el para empezar a lamerlo y darle besos"- tranquila Ausol yo también te quiero mucho pero ahora estamos en una batalla-

-valla se nota que ese pokemón en verdad quiere a Brendan en verdad debe de darles problemas si los ve a ellos juntos- "comentando Catra quien saca su pokedex para tratar de conseguir la información de Absol"

_-Absol el pokemón desastre... se dice que donde quiera que ocurra un desastre siempre se ha visto cerca del lugar un absol, antiguas creencias decían que absol era el causante de los desastres lo cual fue la causa de que este espécimen de pokemón fuera casado casi hasta su extensión...Absol pertenece a los pokemón de la oscuridad- "_terminando Dexter con la explicación"

-(y que si da lata la Absol de Brendan es aun mas celosa que yo... no podemos tener intimidad por que ella misma se sale de la pokebola para interrumpir)... vamos Combusken!- "lanzando May su pokemón de fuego quien se encuentra listo para lo que le manden"

- (ya sabes bestia mas te vale que no la cages!)... ahora poochiena!- "lanzando Damai a su pokemón a la vez que mira a su hermano transmitiéndole sus pensamientos con una mirada asesina"

- (genial tanto Poochiena como Krabby están cansados y ahora tenemos que pelear contra pokemón que están en ventaja y la anormal esta quiere que ganemos?!)...Krabby sal y no agarres la nariz!- "con algo de fastidio por la obvia derrota que van a tener"

- muy bien combusken y absol contra poochiena y Krabby, listos comiencen!- "dando Joy la señal para empezar así el combate"

- empecemos con esto... poochiena bola de sombras contra Absol!- "ordenando Damai"

-absol no te dejes usa doble equipo!- "obedeciendo el pokemón de extraños colores mientras varias copias de ella misma se hacen presentes en el campo de batalla y el ataque solamente golpea a una copia"- ahora usa cuchillada contra poochiena!-

-Krabby usa endurecimiento y cubre a Poochiena!- "ordenando Alejandro mientras Krabby brilla para endurecerse y hacerla de escudo aun así recibiendo un fuerte impacto"

-ahora combusken dales con gancho elevado!- "ordenando May a la vez que su pokemón con alta velocidad y poder se lanza al ataque"

-Krabby usa rayo de burbujas para frenarlo!-"ordenando Alejandro mientras la táctica funciona y no solo logrando frenar a Combusken si no también causando gran daño"- ahora usa la niebla!-

- (rayos no logro ver nada... vamos Brendan piensa, mira que si perdemos ahora May no me dejara ni siquiera tomarla de la mano en seis meses)... lo tengo Absol usa viento cortante!- "acumulando Absol el aire frente de ella para causar que estos remolinos formados absorban toda la niebla permitiendo nuevamente la visibilidad"

-pedazo de animal eso me pasa por confiar en ti!...- "molesta Damai por como marchan las cosas"-Krabby y Poochiena denle con todo lo que tienen a ese Absol ya que no se puede mover por el ataque de carga!-

- no esperen es una tram...- "tapándole la boca Damai a Alejandro antes de que este pudiese decir algo"

- ahora Combusken doble patada y defiende a Absol!- "ordenando May mientras de un salto combusken conecta tanto a poochiena como a Krabby con el uso de la doble patada"

-Absol!- "lanzando finalmente Absol la poderosa carga de viento que da de lleno al oponente"

-ahora Absol y Combusken combinen rayo de hielo con lanzallamas!- "ordenando May y Brendan a la vez los ataques los cuales les dan a los enemigos dejándolos K. O."

- los ganadores del encuentro son Brendan y May, pasan a la final!- "es lo que dice Joy quien también hace de arbitro"

-QUE?!!!... ESO NO ES JUSTO ME QUEJARE CON QUIEN SEA!!!!- "molesta Damai mientras su hermano se la lleva a rastras del lugar aun pataleando en un berrinche"

-muy bien entrenadores realizaremos una batalla más luego de eso tendremos un descanso de 30 minutos para empezar con la final del torneo- "explicando Joy la situación mientras May baja besando a Brendan en la mejilla aferrándose fuertemente a su brazo por la felicidad de haber llegado a la final"

- Oye Cris te veo en la final...- "haciendo Brendan el signo de afirmativo con la mano"

-Descansa y disfruta el show, te veo al rato- "es todo lo que responde Cris"

-muy bien los entrenadores se encuentran en sus posiciones... será una batalla entre Pancho y la líder de Gimnasio Mey contra Cris y Catra, el paso de la final esta en juego comiencen!- "dando Joy la señal"

-vamos Cyndaquil vamos!- "liberando May al pequeño pokemón de fuego el cual enciende las flamas de su espalda"

-órale Vectreebell sal que al compadre hay que darle con todo!- "liberando Pancho a su pokemón el cual salta encima de el tratando de comérselo"- otra vez la burra al triga... ya te dije que no me ataques a mi!-

-vamos Pikachu!- "saliendo nuevamente Pikachu de entre la mochila de Catra con bastantes ánimos de lucha"

- (hemos estado ganando por suerte, Mightyena ya debe de estar cansado por las luchas consecutivas que hemos tenido... si contar que ahora la batalla no será fácil, pero no puedo cambiarlo ahora ya que debo guardar mi As bajo la manga, solo espero que Caty y yo podamos coordinarnos bien esta vez o si no ganar será casi imposible)...- "muy serio Cris mientras piensas en las posibilidades de la batalla"

- disculpa pero la batalla ya empezó si fueras tan amable de liberar a tu pokemón?- "sacando Joy a Cris de sus pensamientos"

- si Claro perdón... Mightyena yo te elijo!- "saliendo el pokemón negro con su pelaje erizado y mostrando los colmillos asustando a los pokemón de los contrarios y a parte del publico"

-vaya ese pokemón se nota que esta en buena forma para la batalla...-"impresionada May con la aparición de Mightyena"

-te equivocas May... esa es la habilidad de Mightyena se llama intimidación, con ella reduce el ataque de los oponentes al inicio de la batalla, pero al aparecer así y usar la intimidación de esa forma significa que esta muy cansado por las batallas anteriores (por lo que veo Cris también lo sabe, pero por que usaste al mismo pokemón... que traes entre manos?)- "analizando Brendan la batalla"

-comencemos con esto Cyndaquil usa lanzallamas con Pikachu!- "ordenando Mey el ataque contra el pokemón"

- rápido Pikachu esquiva con agilidad!- "moviéndose rápidamente Pikachu quien atrae el lanzallamas"

- Mightyena Bola de Sombra en Cyndaquil ahora!- "tardando mas que de costumbre el pokemón para lanzar el ataque"-(por favor Mightyena solo resiste un poco mas)

- Vectreebell pantalla de luz compadrito y defiende!- "creado la barrera delante de Cyndaquil impidiendo que la bola sombra impacte"- esa es mi florcita de calabaza para que vean-

-ataca con derribo ahora!- "reordenando Cris a la vez que su pokemón obedece para golpear extremadamente fuerte rompiendo la pantalla de luz y golpeando también a Vectreebell, aunque llevando mal el contra golpe Mightyena quien cae al suelo con dificultades para levantarse"

-Pikachu ve y cubre a Mightyena ahora!- "colocándose Pikachu frente a su pokemón compañero para comenzar a detener los lanzallamas con impactrueno"

- Caty eso no servirá de nada... en cuanto Vectreebell se recupere- "pensando Cris en que poder hacer"

- pues yo no quiero rendirme... Pikachu aumenta poder ahora!- "ordenando Catra en lo que el impactrueno derrota al lanzallamas llevándose en un fuerte golpe a Cyndaquil"

- bien así se hace Pikachu!- "alegre Catra al ver el como el pokemón se encuentra en el suelo, aunque su sonrisa dura poco al notar el como empieza a brillar"

-Quilava!- "levantando el pokemón de fuego luego de su evolución para encender sus llamas"

- que bien sabia que te faltaba poco Quilava, parece ser que lo lograste con ese ataque- "feliz Mey al ver a su nuevo pokemón"- que tal una rueda de fuego!-

-Quilava!- "corriendo el pokemón envuelto en flamas para embestir contra Pikachu y Mightyena"

- arriba Vectreebell la batalla apenas comienza!... prepara el rayo solar ahora!- "ordenando Pancho mientras su pokemón comienza a capturar partículas de energía solar en su hoja cerca de la boca"

- rayos justo cuando las cosas parecían favorables...- "tratando Catra de pensar en algo aunque con los dos pokemón lastimados y cansados sus opciones son pocas"

-Caty confías en mi?- "preguntando Cris de pronto"

- pero para que me preguntas eso ahora?- "confusa Catra mientras ve el como Quilava corre envuelto en fuego alrededor de sus pokemón y como Vectreebell ya casi completa el rayo solar"

- hay una opción para poder ganar aunque es arriesgada...dime confías en mi?- "distrayéndose Cris de la batalla para tomarla por los hombros y mirarla directamente a los ojos en busca de la respuesta"

- claro que si- "es lo que dice Catra quien desvía la mirada estando un poco sonrojada"

- no si te preguntara si deseas algo especial de comer tu me dirías claro que si, aunque si te pregunto si todavía estas dispuesta a continuar adelante sin importar que pase te conozco y dirías que si, como vez es diferente... dime confías en mi?- "haciendo Cris nuevamente la pregunta a la vez que Catra en esta ocasión lo mira directamente a los ojos"

- si confió en ti Cris- "dando su respuesta con los ojos llenos de la determinación que la demarca"

- muy bien has que Quilava ataque a Pikachu cuenta hasta 20 y luego de eso que Pikachu corra en hacia Mightyena a toda velocidad- "es lo que le dice Cris quien la suelta para volver a concentrarse en la batalla"- Mightyena ahora sal de hay y ve por Vectreebell!-

-guar!- "obedeciendo el pokemón para dar un salto y escaparse del ataque de Quilava"

- a no eso si que no! Quilava rueda de fuego- "antes de que pudiera moverse es detenido por un ataque eléctrico"

-Pikachu usa cola re hierro en Quilava!- "ordenando Catra quien decide hacer lo que Cris dice aunque sin saber para que"

-Pika!- "saltando Pikachu para caer de golpe dando a Quilava quien no recibe mucho daño por las flamas que lo cubren"

-Quilava!!!!- "molesto el pokemón de fuego al ver el como pikachu le saca la lengua y luego se da vuelto para darse unas palmadas provocando aun mas al rival"

- Ahora Pikachu agilidad!- "escapando Pikachu a máxima velocidad de Quilava quien lo sigue por la arena"

-Mightyena usa tu ataque de trituración y muerde a Vectrebell mientras hay tiempo!- "comenzando a morder el pokemón con gran fuerza al oponente sin soltarlo"

-Andala Vectreebell tenes que soltar ese rayo solar pero ya compadre!- "ordenando Pancho a su pokemón a la vez que el brillo del rayo solar ya finalizado se hace presente"

- IAHH!!- "chillando Vectreebell a la vez que Pikachu aparece desde detrás de Mightyena para saltar sobre el y este se aparta del camino"

- Mightyena estimulo ahora!- "ordenando Cris a su pokemón"

-auuuuuauuuuu- "aullando Mightyena a la vez que se nota el como tanto Quilava usa rueda de fuego contra Vectreebell y Vectreebell dispara el rayo solar contra Quilava ocasionando así una explosión de alto poder entre ellos dos, despejándose el humo luego de unos momentos para descubrir que ambos terminaron K.O"

- Vectreebell y Quilava ya no pueden combatir los ganadores son Pikachu y Mightyena, con esto tanto Cris como Catra pasan a la final a enfrentarse contra Brendan y May!- "es lo que dice Joy"

- si ganamos!!!- "lanzándose Catra a abrazar a Cris para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego de eso separarse y recibir a Pikachu en sus brazos"

- (creo que de la emoción ni cuenta se dio de lo que acaba de hacer)...- "completamente rojo como camarón Cris a la vez que llega Mightyena junto a el"- lo hiciste gracias amigo mío, sabia que podía contar con tigo... vamos te llevare a que te curen y a que descanses te lo ganaste-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"luego de anunciada la batalla final ahora todas las personas comentan las batallas y lo reñida que al parecer estará la final, mientras por su lado en el comedor del centro pokemón May, Brendan, Pancho y Catra almuerzan juntos dándoles un descanso a sus pokemón"

- te lo digo la verdad no creía que utilizarían nuestros propios ataques contra nosotros en verdad me tomaron desprevenida- "emocionada Mey con la ultima jugada de la batalla"

- pero no comprendo que paso... mi florcita de calabaza y el Quilava ese pudieron parar pero se dieron de tantos como locos- "confuso Pancho mientras trata de evitar en convertirse en el almuerzo de Vectreebell"

- veras al Mightyena distraer a Vectreebell pudo debilitarlo, mientras Pikachu atrajo la atención de Quilava haciendo que este lo siguiera y sin que los oponentes se dieran cuenta se colocaron en línea recta, al final solamente tuvieron que quitarse del camino- "explicando Brendan"

- pero una cosa que es el ataque estimulo?-"ya entrando Catra en la conversación"

- veras el estimulo es un ataque que da mas poder de ataque al contrario pero también lo deja confundido, así que la opción de que falle o se golpeen entre si es de un 50- "ahora si terminando finalmente Brendan con la explicación"

- eso quiere decir que lo que hicieron Cris y Catra fue una estrategia del todo o nada... valla arriesgado ya que se debe tener mucha confianza en que tu compañero no se equivoque...- "impresionada Mey con lo que escucha"

- oigan hablando del rey de roma, alguien sabe a donde se fue a meter el compadre?- "mirando Pancho para dar por enterado a todos que faltaba alguien"

-pues yo no lo he visto desde antes...- "dice Mey"

-pues a mi me pareció verlo hablar con la enfermera Joy- "es lo que dice Brendan"

- pues a mi me parece que lo vi ir a fuera del centro pokemón- "respondiéndole May"

- bueno iré a buscarlo... nos vemos luego chicos y Pancho, no vallas a meter la pata en nada esta claro!- "saliendo Catra siendo seguida por Pikachu, pensando en que sucede ahora y que en verdad las palabras de sus amigos son realidad y ha tenido que aumentar su grado de confianza en Cris pero de todas maneras ahora solamente quiere poder comprender sus propias ideas... finalmente llegando al mostrador donde la enfermera Joy se encuentra con Chansey"

-disculpe enfermera Joy no ha visto a Cris?- "preguntando Catra a Joy quien al parecer se encuentra en unos preparativos"

-a te refieres a tu pareja... si vino hace un rato para que curara a su Mightyena y a decirme que no lo usaría para la final y luego de eso salio, debe estar detrás del centro pokemón- "indicándole Joy la salida trasera del edificio"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"al llegar Catra solamente topa con varios árboles frutales de bayas, caminando entre ellos solamente siente el dulce aroma que estas despiden para ver justo delante de ella a Cris sentado a la sombra de un árbol de baya pecha, recostado en el tronco de este con Mightyena echado a su lado con la cabeza sobre sus piernas encontrándose al parecer dormido, al acercarse puede ver el como Cris con su mano derecha acaricia el pelaje de su pokemón y con la izquierda la tiene puesta detrás de su cabeza encontrándose el también con los ojos cerrados"

-sabes Mightyena un poco más y no lo contamos verdad... me alegra que estés bien, perdona que no te use en la final pero es que debes descansar, además estoy seguro que Caty te agradece tanto como yo tu esfuerzo- "hablando Cris con su pokemón el cual abre los ojos para ver el como su entrenador le dedica una sonrisa"

-guar...- "acomodándose el pokemón para poder dormir placidamente en el regazo de su entrenador"

- (debo de admitirlo... ya no se que tengo en la cabeza, pero sigo adelante y no se por que, cuando las cosas se han puesto difíciles el siempre esta hay como lo esta con Mightyena cuidando de mi ¿yo podría seguir sola mi viaje... pues ahora creo que no?)- "meditando Catra al ver a Cris ya que desde su posición podía hacerlo sin ser vista ella"

- quien anda hay...?- "sintiendo el chico finalmente un movimiento entre las ramas de los arbustos únicamente regresa a su pokemón a su pokebola"

- tranquilízate soy yo... es que venia a ver por que no habías almorzado con nosotros y bien te encontré aquí pero no quise despertarte, es que creía que estabas dormido- "con una risita nerviosa Catra"

- hola Caty, es que no tenia hambre... además este sitio me recuerda mucho a mi casa, mi madre tiene un jardín de bayas muy extenso y me gustaba mucho el sentarme con mis pokemón bajo los árboles de bayas- "levantándose Cris sacudiéndose el trasero del pantalón para retomar camino hacia el centro pokemón en compañía de Catra"

- Cris... tu también confías en mi?- "con un poco de pena sale la pregunta de labios de Catra quien se ruboriza un poco"

- a que se debe esa pregunta ahora?... si no confiara en ti plenamente nos habrían vencido Pancho y Mey- "es la respuesta de Cris"

- pues veras... es que he estado pensando mucho en todo, creo que el impactrueno de Pikachu me movió algunas ideas, hace tiempo cuando nos topamos con tu hermano y conocimos a Sakura pues tuve un sueño y en ese sueño me prometiste que no me ibas a dejar sola... eso me ha reconfortado mucho desde que viajamos...pero con lo que paso en villa pintura he tenido un poco de dudas y me he estado preguntando si yo podría continuar sola con todo esto... lo que me da un poco de miedo es que casi siempre la respuesta a la que llego es que tal vez no- "hablando Catra con la cabeza baja mirando el suelo, confesando sus sentimientos y angustias, esperando una respuesta"

- si no te apuras llegaremos tarde a la batalla!- "gritándole Cris quien ya se encuentra a varios metros de ella en la puerta del centro pokemón"

-no... no escucho nada...de lo que dije- "sin poder moverse Catra ya que ella en un momento que deseaba ser especial un momento de comprensión y revelación de sus sentimientos y pasa esto dando solamente una frase en su mente"- (por favor tierra trágame)-

- que te pasa he Caty?- "teniendo Cris que regresarse para ver el por que Catra no se mueve y pareciera que espera a que un rayo le caiga encima"

-nada... es que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije...POR QUE JAMAS ME PONES ATENCION!!!-"molestandose Catra para salir por delante ella esta vez"

-ahora que hice?... perdona si seguí adelante, pero me hubieras dicho que necesitabas decirme algo así te hubiera puesto atención y como siempre te enojas con migo sin yo hacer nada malo- "defendiéndose Cris en lo que Catra una vez mas queda sin moverse"

-(maldición por que creo que tiene razón... por favor tierra trágame!!!!!)..,- "pensando de nueva cuenta Catra quien ya resignándose solamente se calma y de espaldas a Cris respira muy hondo atrapando la mayor cantidad de aire posible en sus pulmones"

- sabes yo no habría empezado este viaje si no fuese por que tu me ayudaste...cuando siento que algo anda mal siempre estas hay para ayudarme y cuidarme aun cuando las cosas se ponen muy mal hay estas, no dejas que nada malo me pase por eso te estoy muy agradecida... pero de todas maneras sigo con mi misma inseguridad yo solamente quiero que me digas que no me vas a dejar sola... quiero que me lo prometas de la misma manera que tu me hiciste decirte que confió en ti, yo también ocupo tener plena confianza en que todo va a estar bien- "comenzando a sollozar un poco sin poder entender ella misma la razón del porque de esas pequeñas lagrimas que se escapan involuntaria mente de sus ojos y ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad total que la invade"

-Caty, tu confías en mi y de eso ya me he dado cuenta... te prometo que no te voy a dejar sola y que seguiré ayudándote en todo lo que este a mi alcance, aunque algo llegara a pasar se que eres muy fuerte y que podrás afrontar ese momento ya que aunque no este a tu lado físicamente siempre estoy con tigo o ya olvidaste el día de San Valentín?- "sacando de dentro de su camisa un collar con lo que parecer se la mitad blanca de una pokebola"- siempre lo llevo puesto-

- gracias...- "es todo lo que logra decir Catra para abrazar a Cris, sin darse cuenta ella solo se siente tranquila llena de calma y muy segura estando así, esperando que eso no pase jamás... sintiendo solamente como el suelo bajo sus pies desaparece, para terminar en un gran agujero junto con Cris mientras del suelo salen varios Digglet's "

-Digle di, Digle di,- " es lo que dicen los Digglet"

-ahora me acuerdo Joy me dijo que a los Digglets no les agradan las escenas amorosas en su jardín- "riendo Cris al recordar ese detallito que se le olvido"- oigan pero es que ella tenia un crisis emocional nada mas, vamos no sean mal pensados-

-Diglet!- "es lo que dice uno y de inmediato cavan una clase de escalones para salir del agujero y nuevamente desaparecen en la tierra"

-(por que me tenían que echar a perder un momento tan lindo?)... bueno al menos ya me siento mejor...-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La batalla esta por empezar ya solo falta la presencia de Cris y Catra quienes recién llegan al sitio del encuentro con todo el publico viendo y notando que ahora se ven mejor que antes"

- Muy bien la ultima batalla por el eevee los entrenadores usaran un pokemón cada uno cuando un pokemón del equipo ya no pueda pelear el equipo perderá la pelea... listos empiecen!- "dando Joy las reglas a la vez que da la señal de inicio"

- vamos Zusu!- "liberando Brendan a su Swamper con moquillo"

-Suwsu- " es lo que dice el pokemón para estornudar"

-ahora algo especial Monchlax sal!- "sacando May a la forma de pre-evolución de Snorlax para lo que todas las chicas dicen un /QUE LINDO!/"

-Monchlax!- "apareciendo el pequeño pokemón tragón"

-bien Chikorita yo te elijo!- "escogiendo Catra a su pokemón planta al recordar cierto comentario de la ineficacia de los ataques eléctricos contra Swamper"

-Chiko!- "preparada como todos los otros pokemón"

- llego el momento yo te elijo Metagross- " saliendo de la pokebola el enorme pokemón de color azul el cual se hunde un poco en el campo de batalla por su peso"

-Metag- "escuchándose al pokemón mirar a los oponentes listo para lo que venga"

-valla que pokemón... Dexter una explicación- "analizando Catra al pokemón con su pokedex"

_-Metagross el pokemón coraza, este pokemón pose una inteligencia altamente desarrollada además de por su resistente cuerpo y fuertes extremidades es muy poderoso tanto en la ofensiva como en la defensiva... Metagross pertenece a los pokemón acero y psíquico- _"terminando el pokedex con la explicación"

- hay valla un Metagross, ese es un pokemón muy poco común en todas las regiones... esto parece ser divertido- "empezando Brendan a emocionarse por la batalla"

- Monchlax usa ataque de mordisco con Chikorita!- "ordenando May"

-Monchlax!- "corriendo hacia Chikorita el pequeño pokemón azul mientras abre su enorme boca y empezar a lanzar bocados tratando de atrapar a Chikorita"

-Metagross ve y usa defensa de hierro para proteger a Chikorita!- "a la vez que Cris ordena su ataque su pokemón de inmediato se eleva del suelo para caer justo encima de Chikorita a la vez que brilla aumentando su defensa"

-Monch!- "mordiendo finalmente algo Monchlax siendo eso la fuerte defensa de Metagross"

- vamos Zusu hidrobomba ahora!- "lanzando Swamper el poderoso chorro de agua hacia los oponentes"

- Metagross continua protegiendo a Chikorita usa masa cósmica!- "dando Metagross un paso al frente para rodearse de una oscuridad a la vez que leves destellos parecidos a estrellas brillan a su alrededor junto con su cuerpo deteniendo la hidrobomba con un daño mínimo"

- Chikorita usa hojas navaja para ayudar a Metagross- " colocando Chikorita debajo de Metagross para lanzar su ataque hacia Swamper"

- Monchlax usa rodada ahora!- "ordenando May mientras su pokemón rueda a toda velocidad pasando debajo de Metagross e impactando a Chikorita, la cual se levanta sin problema"

-eso no fue nada...necesitaras más que eso para vencer a mi Chikorita!- "con emoción y el mismo espíritu de lucha que la caracteriza Catra con su amino arriba"

-Caty no te confíes el ataque de rodada es muy eficaz contra Chikorita... pero es un ataque de repetición que cobra fuerza con cada golpe- "explicando Cris a Catra la situación"

- me parece que esto se lo arreglaran ellas entre si... Zusu derribo con Metagross!- "dando la orden Brendan chocando entre si los colosos mientras Metagross afirma bien sus patas traseras se eleva para poder soportar mejor el golpe"

- esto apenas esta empezando Brendan!... Metagross ahora Psíquico!- "brillando los ojos de Metagross a la vez que con su poder separa a Swamper de el"- ahora estréllalo contra el piso!-

- Meta!- "arrojando al oponente contra el suelo"

- Zusu lanzallamas!- "sorprendiendo Brendan a todos con la orden dada a su pokemón"

-Suwa!- "lanzando Swamper el lanzallamas que impacta a un sorprendido Metagross causándole bastante daño"

- May ponte lista es tiempo de que trabajemos los dos juntos!- "llamando Brendan nuevamente la atención pero esta vez de su compañera y novia la cual asiente"

- Monchlax usa rayo solar!- "deteniéndose Monchlax de rodar para comenzar a cargar el ataque"

-Zusu mantenlos a raya a ambos con lanzallamas!- "y tal como manda su entrenador Swamper mantiene alejados a ambos pokemón con el ataque especial sorpresa justo para que Monchlax cargue el rayo solar"

- (lo sabia, Cris pose gran experiencia de batalla y por eso espero hasta el final para usar a Metagross así tendría un As bajo la manga que nadie haya visto lo cual fue una buena idea... por otro lado Catra no pose la misma cantidad de experiencia y su fuerza de combate es menor que la de el lo cual lo obliga a Cris a proteger a su pokemón aunque para eso tenga que recibir nuestros ataques)- "ya con la batalla analizada Brendan"

-ahora ambos concentren sus ataques sobre Chikorita!- "ordenando Brendan a la vez que tanto el rayo solar como el lanzallamas son lanzados sobre Chikorita"

- Metagross defiéndela usa masa cósmica y defensa de hierro!- "una vez mas el pokemón de acero obedece a su entrenador para colocarse frente a Chikorita recibiendo los ataques al mismo tiempo que ambas defensas se hacen presentes, ocasionando una explosión"

-(rayos si esto continua así Metagross no podrá resistir mucho aunque sea poco el daño se acumula... pero que puedo hacer?)- "rompiéndose Cris la cabeza en busca de alguna respuesta que le permita ayudar a ganar la batalla"

- no pienses tanto Cris, tu podrías vencernos en un 1 a 1 pero ahora mientras te mantengas defendiendo a Chikorita la pregunta es cuanto puedes resistir tanto castigo...aunque tu pokemón sea de acero a recibido ya mucho daño... Catra tiene espíritu pero muy poco poder como para intentar hacer equipo con tigo- "es lo que dice Brendan sorprendiendo a May ya que ella jamás lo había visto tan concentrado en una batalla"

- sabes una cosa Brendan... hace un tiempo aprendí una cosa importante y por eso es que tengo ya dos medallas- "demostrando Catra sus ánimos de luchar"- no importa cuando poder se tenga lo importante es como se usa el que tienes!-

-exactamente Caty...que te parece si les demostramos lo que nuestro poder junto puede hacer?- "con nuevas fuerzas Cris al ver los ánimos de Catra por la victoria"

-Chikorita salta sobre Metagross y envuélvelo en tus látigos!- "sorprendiendo Catra a todos por la orden ya que se denota el como ambos pokemón ahora son un solo blanco"

- será como quieras... Zusu rayo de hielo!- "ordenando Brendan mientras su pokemón estornuda lanzando el rayo de hielo por la nariz congelando el moco colgante para tomar la estaca de hielo y arrojársela a los oponentes para repetir los mismo varias veces"

-Metagross Psíquico... toma esas estacas y detén a Monchlax con ellas- "ordenando Cris a la vez que Metagross usa su poder sobre las estacas para clavarlas alrededor de Monchlax el cual queda encerrado"

- que ni se te ocurra comerte ese hielo Monchlax te puedes enfermar del catarro de Zusu!- "regañando May a su pokemón el cual ya pensaba morder los barrotes de su helada prisión"

-Chikorita síntesis ahora!- "recolectando luz del sol Chikorita mientras brilla recuperando sus fuerzas y transmitiendo el mismo efecto a Metagross"

-Meta!- "al parecer recuperado el pokemón de acero"

- rayos así que por eso fue se volvieron un solo blanco...planeaban recuperarse juntos, Zusu usa lanzallamas a toda potencia!- "un poco preocupado Brendan al ver la forma en que esa recuperación casi milagrosa se lleva a cabo"

- a la carga Metagross usa tu golpe meteoro!- "elevándose Metagross del suelo para avanzar y romper las llamas con su puño el cual brilla en energía dando forma de un meteoro estrellándose impactando a Swamper en la mandíbula haciendo que cierre la boca mientras aun lanza el lanzallamas"

- Chikorita ahora es tu turno que no habrá la boca usa látigo cepa para mantenerla cerrada- "soltando Chikorita a Metagross para sujetar a Swamper el cual se nota casi ahogándose por la presión y el calor del fuego que no puede ser expulsado"- perfecto usa horas navaja!-

-Metagross tu mejor golpe meteoro ahora!- "impactando ambos ataques a la vez que el lanzallamas no puede ser contenido mas causando que Swamper pierda el conocimiento"

- Swamper ya no puede continuar la batalla los ganadores de este encuentro con Cris y Catra así que el eevee es de ellos!- "dando Joy la final del encuentro"

- lo hicimos ganamos!!!- "corriendo Catra a abrazar a Chikorita quien se encuentra sobre Metagross feliz por la difícil victoria"

- lo hiciste excelente amigo- "dando Cris las gracias a su pokemón el cual se nota satisfecho y sonriente"

-oigan amigos fue la mejor batalla doble que haya tenido y gano la mejor pareja... felicidades- "felicitando Brendan a sus amigos quienes les ganasen a el y a May en buena ley"

-muchas gracias Brendan, en verdad fueron difíciles de vencer tu y May hacen una gran pareja en todo sentido- "dice Catra guiñándole un ojo"

- verdad que si... no me importa haber perdido por ya que se lo que quiero de compensación!...Brendan mañana me vas a llevar todo el día de compras y de paseo por la isla OK- "aferrándose May del brazo de Brendan quien no se nota molesto ya que al parecer le fue mejor de lo que esperaba si llegaban a perder"

- deacuerdo May mañana seré todo tuyo todo el día... por cierto chicos que harán ustedes mañana?- "tratando Brendan de ganar compañía por que sabe lo que le espera"

- pues mañana creo que tendré mi batalla de Gimnasio por que debo dejar descansar a mis pokemón- "rechazando Catra la amable oferta de sus amigos"

- OK te deseo buena suerte! (ahora me va a tocar a mi solito llevar los paquetes...TT)- "sonriendo Brendan exteriormente aunque en un mar de lagrimas en su interior"

-Bien ahora la entrega del premio!- "llamando Joy a los ganadores a subir a un podium donde se encuentra un pilar pequeño con una almohada sobre el con la pokebola encima de ella"

- Felicidades a los dos, se ganaron este premio y espero que sigan haciendo tan buen equipo los dos juntos- "entregando Joy la pokebola con eevee a Catra quien la recibe alegremente para levantar las manos en alto con la pokebola en ellas"

"cayendo en ese momento una bomba de humo la cual ciega momentáneamente a todos los de la sala"

- Para proteger el mundo de la devastación!-

-para reunir a los chamacos de cada nación!-

-para devastar los males de la verdad y el amor!-

- para extender la revolución hasta el USA!-

-Damai!-

-Alejandro!-

-el equipo rocket llegando a la velocidad de la luz!-

- yo no se por que pero siento que otra vez nos van a zapatear- "sin ánimos Alejandro"

-cállate animal!- "golpeando Damai a su hermano en la cabeza"

-Meowth así es!... oigan chamacos del demonio pero cálmense que tenemos que robarnos a esos pokemón-" apaciguando Meowth la situación"

"mientras varios liberan a sus pokemón voladores de todos tipos para ordenarles despejar el humo de la sala"

-oigan si hay algo que me desagrada mucho son los malos perdedores!- "molesta Mey con la actuación del trío de tontos para sacar su pokebola al mismo tiempo que varios de los entrenadores de la sala"

-Ja, ja me la pase todo el día modificando esta maquina de intercambio para un momento como este!- "activando Meowth el control remoto de a la vez que la maquina cambia a una clase de aspiradora gigante la cual empieza a absorber pokebolas de los entrenadores"

- Caty lista tenemos que detenerlos!- "advirtiendo Cris que ahora solamente Metagross y Chikorita pueden con el trabajo al ser los únicos pokemón fuera de sus pokebolas"

-Chikorita hojas navaja!- "lanzando la pokemón planta el ataque hacia el aparato aunque la risa de Meowth se hace presente"

- lo siento mocoso loca esta vez esta maquina no solo absorbe también sopla en velocidad huracán!- "presionando otro botón haciendo desencadenar una corriente que repele el ataque dando una de las hojas navaja en la mano de Catra haciéndole tirar la pokebola, además de una leve herida en ella"

- Caty te encuentras bien?- "notando el pequeño hilo de sangre de la mano de Catra lo cual hace enfurecer mas que suficiente Cris"- ya me harte Metagross golpe meteoro!-

-Meta!- "avanzando Metagross con facilidad por su gran peso hasta la maquina y comenzando a golpearla deteniendo el viento"

-eso no es nada ahora veras!- "presionando Meowth otro botón para empezar la succión con aun más poder que antes"

-no mi eevee!- "notando Catra el como su pokebola es tragada por la maquina esa"

-Metagross poder Psíquico!- "ordenando una vez más Cris a la vez que su pokemón obedece para rodear la maquina con un aura azul causando que esta empiece a compactarse"

-Chikorita hojas navaja ahora!- "lanzando el ataque cortando el sitio donde se almacenan las pokebolas cayendo todas al suelo"

-muy bien Metagross arrójalo y hazlo explotar!- "lanzando Metagross el armatoste lejos llevándose de camino al equipo rocket para atravesar un muro y explotar luego de eso"

-NO yo quería a ese eevee!!!- "en berrinche Damai"

-ya sabia yo que nos iban a ganar... es que tenemos record no ganamos ni una- "ya aceptando Alejandro su derrota"

- todo el día de trabajo a la basura... sabia que no tenia que dejar que esa mocosa loca hiciera el plan!!- "berreando Meowth mientras los tres vuelan por los aires"

- El equipo rocket a sido vencido otra vez!-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"rato más tarde ya cada quien a recuperado su pokemón y el bazar ahora se encuentra vacío siendo ya de noche, May, Brendan, Pancho, Catra y Cris deciden pasar la noche en el centro pokemón para poder darle una buena atención a sus pokemón"

- estoy ansiosa a mañana... la batalla por mi tercera medalla- "con emoción Catra"

-por cierto Chatita no has sacado al eevee que se ganaron pa velo- "atinándole Pancho al punto ya que es cierto"

-bien tienes razón vamos sal ya eevee!- "liberando Catra a su pokemón para salir de lo que menos se esperaban"

-Psyduck- "apareciendo el pato pokemón sujetándose la cabeza con cara de tonto"

-que donde... donde esta mi eevee!- "buscando Catra por todos lados su pokemón, hasta levantando a Psyduck para buscarlo debajo sin resultados"- QUE FUE LO QUE PASO!!!-

-perdón pero habia olvidado decirles que varios de los entrenadores del bazar me dijeron que la maquina al parecer intercambio los pokemón de al tragarlas, aunque lo tomaron a la ligera ya que dijeron que se los intercambiarían la próxima vez que se reunieran- "avisándoles Joy un poco avergonzada por el descuido"

- QUE?!!!... y cuando se reúnen otra vez!- "casi ahorcando Catra a Joy"

-pues el bazar se reúne una vez al mes- "con una risita nerviosa Joy"

-no podemos esperar a la próxima... eso quiere decir que...Tendré que conformarme con este pato pokemón NO!!!!- "comenzando a llorar Catra"

-( bien aunque al final no termino contenta con el premio yo no diría que todo esto fuera una perdida total...)- "sonriente Cris al pensar en los eventos del día mientras bebe una taza de chocolate y solo ve la escena Catra a lagrima viva y Psyduck sin moverse sujetándose la cabeza para verla fijamente y luego de unos segundos empezar a reír"

-syayayayayay!!!!- "riéndose de Catra quien le propina un fuerte coscorrón"

- regresa de una buena vez!- "regresando al pokemón el cual solo se ríe aun"

**_Continuara_**


End file.
